Epic story! Politics and Interpreters
by crabcrabmaniac
Summary: Pokemon here are guardians. Different people are fighting for their own countries. Everyone is aiming to achieve their own goals, but who will get it first? Multishipping: Contest, Ikari, Poke, Oldrival, Hoenn and more!Read and review!
1. Character Introduction

Character Introduction/ Proluge

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, read the intro before you read the story. Leave if you don't like it! This will be my first fic so please do support it. Reviews are welcome. (:

**Epic Story! Politics and Interpreters!**

**Character Introduction/ Proluge**

Pokemon here, are known as Guardians. So there are many different pokeguardians present in the story. Everytime a child turns 5, the first pokemon that they see would become their immediate 'guardian'. However, certain people would have 2 guardians. These people are known as the 'Interpreters' for the second guardian that resides in them would be a legendary pokemon. The second guardian would not appear as frequent as their "first" guardian, but they can do so if they wish to.

Interpreters are people who whole immense power and are very powerful. They are the only one who can summon the legend that resides in them. They are born with the human but usually reveal itself when human reaches 5.Usually they are people who make a great impact in their region (leaders, evil doers etc).

For the first guardian, there would be a marking/ tattoo on the RIGHT wrist. Its slightly reddish brown, and will appear only when the person has his guardian. Every guardian/pokemon would have a different shape. If there is a second guardian, there would be a small marking (a small slit, dots) when the human is born, on the left wrist. As the guardian will be hibernating until he/she turns 5, it would only appear once the human turns 5. Only when the guardian awakens will the symbol be marked out.

Contacting with the guardian is telepathic. Releasing the guardian is by touching the symbol/marking. There would be a soft white glow for a short while.

The guardian can evolve (yes, they can!), only under certain circumstances. They would evolve if something really immense happens to the human or when they have a sudden emotional surge within them. They learn moves based on these emotions too. Those that evolve using stones will just evolve upon touching the stone while traded ones just have to hold the necessary item and just touch another human. (Must have strong emotions too!!)

Occasionally, the 2nd guardian may say anything to the interpreter (random stuff, but really important) and they would have to try deciphering it, for the guardian would say it in a trance like mode, so they wont really repeat it.

Multishipping! Certain big ships will be happening here, mainly revolving around contest, ikari, poke, hoenn, oldrival (from manga) and penguin. A little of others will be present too. A little bit of other ships that would contradict the main story plot so do look out for that! It will be wordy down here, so you can look at the characters that you want then move on! :) So now, I present to you the cast!!

**Time**: 21st Century

**Hoenn:**

Background info: War between the 2 sides 50 years ago. Northern Hoenn and Southern Hoenn. Northern Hoenn is ruled by Prince Drew, which has the capital at LaRousse City. Working with him is his best buddy, aka cousin, Brendan. Southern Hoenn is ruled by Princess May along with her younger brother Prince Max. Both are fighting to win the war, hoping to win it. One day, both May and Drew decides to leave for the warfront for the confrontation until…

Drew Hayden:

Son of King Phillip, Son of Queen Alexandra, Prince of Northern Hoenn. Currently in reign

17 years old

No siblings, Cousin of Brendan Birch

Stays in the Palace of Roses.

1st Guardian: Roselia (Originally a Budew)

2nd Guardian: Raquazza

Quick thinking, sarcastic and critical

Info: Lost both his parents at the War of Dominance (war name). They died when they were ambushed. Drew prefers training with his 2 guardians as to prepare them for the war rather than to sit down and do the paperwork. He is an instant girl charm, causing him to have only male servants, not female ones. Vows to win the war to avenge his both parents.

Brendan Birch:

Son of the reknown Professor Birch, researcher on guardian behaviour

Cousin of Drew Hayden, No siblings

17 years old

Stays at Palace of Roses since the age of 7

1st Guardian: Swampert (Originally a mudkip)

2nd Guardian: Kyogre

Witty, understanding and eloquent (an awesome sweet talker)

Info: Lost his father when a Slaking killed him while he was doing his research. Stays with his cousin after that incident. He has a terrible scar under his white hat, which was caused by the same Slaking. He loves poking fun at people without considering the situation most of the time, and easily get girls spinning head over heels. He helps Drew with his paper work.

May Maple:

Daughter of King Norman, Daughter of Queen Caroline, Princess of Southern Hoenn. Currently in reign.

17 years old

Sister of Max Maple

Stays in the Petalburg Mansion

1st Guardian: Combusken (Originally a Torchic)

2nd Guardian: Groudon

Hot tempered, enthusiastic and pragmatic

Info: Lost Father at the war front, lost mother from heart attack after hearing the news. She's not your average princess for she has a fiery personality and she is not all that girlie but rather a tough girl under a dress. She can never sit well in her sundresses, therefore she wear bike shorts underneath. She is deeply respected by the people for her 'never say die' attitude and her ability to make the people smile despite the current situation. She vows to seek revenge for her parents.

Max Maple:

Son of King Norman, Son of Queen Caroline, Prince of Southern Hoenn. Next in line for throne.

13 years old

Brother of May Maple

Stays in the Petalburg Mansion.

1st Guardian: Ralts

2nd Guardian: Jirachi

Serious, hard working and honest

Info: Lost Father at the war front, lost mother from heart attack after hearing the news. A scholar in the Hoenn region, he is not only respected as the brother or May, but also because he helps her out by dealing with the problems that the country faces. Enjoys rebutting May and poking fun of her.

**Sinnoh:**

Background info: Here, in Sinnoh, the place here is a communist state, run by the party known as Team Galactic! (Oh no! Cyrus's in charge!) People have been living in fear for the past 30 year, as this guy's dad was the original leader and has passed over the duty to his son before he moved on. Here, Interpreters are in high risk. If one is found to be an Interpreter, they will be brought to a chamber, where Cyrus will extract the rare goodies for himself, for he plans to be the top Interpreter in the world! (He is one, unfortunately) Being a communist state means everyone lives in hardship, so being in the 21st century doesn't really help the people. All they do is plant, reap and pack. Now, a group of peasants known as the Future Sight are here to fight back for the country's welfare, even if it means to give away a certain secret…

Cyrus Akagi:

49th President of Sinnoh, Leader of Team Galactic

Age unknown. Late 30s

Father of Reiji and Shinji

Stays in the Veilstone Meteorite Bungalow

1st Guardian: Honchrow (Originally a Murkrow)

2nd Guardian: Giratina

Cold-blooded, domineering, manipulative

Info: By making everyone so lowly, with exception to himself, he would have made a huge leap into working to him being the best Interpreter in the world. His wife passed away a few months after Shinji was born. He feels that guardians are here to serve the humans. He has built a dungeon under his house so that he could torture other Interpreters until he get what he wants.

Reiji Akagi:

Son of Cyrus Akagi, Next in line to President

22 years old

Brother of Shinji Akagi

Stays in Veilstone Meteorite Bungalow

1st Guardian: Staraptor (Originally Starly)

2nd Guardian: Shaymin

Amiable, warm, outgoing

Info: A caring young man who is more emphatic towards the guardians and respects them for who they are. The exact opposite of his brother, Shinji, and prefers being an ordinary citizen rather than the future ruler of the country. Even though he may not support his father's way of thinking, he still goes along with him.

Shinji Akagi:

Son of Cyrus Akagi, 2nd in line to be President

16 years old

Brother of Reiji Akagi

Stays in Veilstone Meteorite Bungalow

1st Guardian: Torterra (Originally Turtwig)

2nd Guardian: Darkrai

Cold, concerning and mysterious

Info: An uncaring young man who is similar to his father in terms of appearances and mindset. However, his only difference would be he has a weakness for people in danger regardless of who they are. People hardly know him for he always hides in a corner. Despite being cold, he still manages to make young girl glow pink. Now on a mission to find the fugitive, he leaves his home to search for _that_ girl.

Hikari Berlitz:

The leader of the Future Sight.

16 years old

Daughter of the founding leader of Future Sight, Ayako

Stays in Twinleaf Town, currently traveling around Sinnoh

1st Guardian: Prinplup (Originally a Piplup)

2nd Guardian: Mesprit

Optimistic, honest and determined

Info: A young girl who wishes to carry on her mother's original will. Her mother was tortured to death by the ruthless Cyrus, in order to get his hands on Cresselia, her second guardian. Now embodied with friends and her guardians, she wishes to bring Sinnoh out of terror and into the better future. But when her secret of being an interpreter is being revealed, she is now a fugitive, she has to leave to find safety along with her best buddies. Her favourite catch pharse would be "Daijobu!"

Nozomi Majime:

Best buddy of Hikari and 1st in lead of the Future Sight fighting squad

16 years old

Orphaned at the age of one, stays with Hikari's family ever since

Stays in Twinleaf Town with Hikari, currently traveling with her and Kengo.

1st Guardian: Glameow

2nd Guardian: none

Frank, decisive, resolute

Info: A tomboy who stays with Hikari ever since both her parents were caught in a fire. As she was found by Hikari's mom, Ayako, they two girls became inseparable, almost like sisters. Being a better guardian trainer than Hikari and Kengo, she used to train the members of the Future Sight on how to fight using their guardians late at night at an underground meeting area once every week. Now that problems have arrived, Ayako is dead, a distraught Hikari, she joins to help rival against the evil Cyrus. She travels with Hikari to save their country.

Kengo Kongo:

Hikari's childhood friend and one of her best friends, 1st in lead for defending squad and nursing division

16 years old

Cousin of Yumomi

Stays in Twinleaf Town with Yumomi and her parents as his mother and father both were sent in exile

1st Guardian: Empoleon (Originally a Piplup)

2nd Guardian: None

Defensive, persistent, tough

Info: A good friend to Hikari, and enjoys poking fun at her at all times. Now that the situation has calls for it, he joins Hikari on her mission to save Sinnoh and retrieve the country from the hands of a maniac. He helps trains the other members of the Future Sight in the nursing division and defending zone, for he is known for his excellent eluding techniques. Apparently, he has a small crush for a certain girl with lovely blue hair…

**Kanto**:

Background info: A democratic society, that is futuristic and strong, with the country being led by the Prime Minister Mr Giovanni, also the leader of the notorious gang Team Rocket! Although he is a capable leader, he holds a dark secret: To eradicate all the guardians in the world! His mayors (Gym leaders) are unaware of this plan, but his 3 subordinates were long aware of it. What would happen if he realizes that the only person who can subdue him is an ice cream seller?

Giovanni:

Prime Minister of Kanto

Late 50s

No relatives

Lives in the Viridian Hall of Prestige (That's where the PM stays)

1st Guardian: Persian

2nd Guardian: Mewtwo

Sharp, manipulative and swift

Info: Not much is known about his past, but currently he prime minister of the country, he is going to eradicate all the guardians in the world, making him the most powerful human in the planet. His second guardian was not originally born within him but was rather created and forced into his body. His secret on being an Interpreter has yet to be revealed but he knows that there is an uneasy feeling that is rushing to him despite that boy just being an ice cream seller…

Ash Ketchum:

Ice Cream salesman, Student at Samuel Oak University (SOU)

20 years old

Son of Delia Ketchum

Stays in Pallet Town

1st Guardian: Pikachu

2nd Guardian: Mew

Greedy, oblivious, persevere to the end

Info: A young man who is working to earn money to pay for his school fees. He was originally not an Interpreter, as Mew was searching for a host to hide from Giovanni (he extracted Mew's DNA and wanted to destroy it) for the first 5 years and then leave, decided to stay put and bind together with him as he felt that this was the right guy for the right job. Food keeps him going, and he easily gets angry when his rival, Gary Oak, beats him in the job. His identity as an Interpreter has still remained a secret all this time but when the mark was accidentally exposed, he knew he had to run. Run for help.

Gary Oak:

Grandson of world renown Professor Samuel Oak, Student at SOU

20 years old

Grandson of Professor Oak

Stays in the Oak's Laboratory

1st Guardian: Blastoise (Originally a Squirtle)

2nd Guardian: Moltres

Serious, focused, calm

Info: Being the grandson of the renown Professor Oak, who just so happens to be the Principal, doesn't really give him special treatment. Slightly aloof when it comes to playing with the people, he enjoys training himself and his guardians as a form of practice. He is a major heartthrob with many fangirls which does not seem to annoy him (he enjoys it!). He is very protective over his friend, Leaf, and he does not really approve of her working in the Hotel. But one day, while having an argument with Ash, he accidentally exposes his secret, the mark was spotted by one of Giovanni's underlings, and Ash is forced to leave everything in Kanto behind. Now on a mission with Misty, Brock and Leaf they set out to find that boy who ran away: Kanto's last hope.

Misty Waterflower:

Sister of Daisy Waterflower, Mayor of Cerulean City, student at SOU

20 years old

Sister of Daisy, Lily and Violet Waterflower

Stays in Cerulean Estates, Currently in school hostel

1st Guardian: Politoed (Originally a Poliwag)

2nd Guardian: Arcticuno

Independent, Straight forward, violent

Info: Being the youngest of the family, she abhors that fact that everyone makes fun of her being a baby. She is an independent young lady who is willing to strike out on her own to realize her own dreams. Her violent nature is due to the fact that she hardly gets respect from everyone and carries her trusty mallet around. Now that her good friend Ash has run away, she joins Brock, Gary and Leaf to find and hunt down Ash, who she has developed feelings for…

Brock Muno:

Gradutating student at SOU, Son of Mayor Flint Muno of Pewter City.

25 years old

Eldest child of Flint Muno, brother of 9 other siblings

Stays in Pewter City Pavilla, currently in school hostel

1st Guardian: Steelix (Originally Onix)

2nd Guardian: None

Observant, wise, intellectual

Info: Brock is a young man who is easily smitten by beautiful ladies that often tend to be older then him, and flirts with them endlessly. He is often taken care of by his Steelix, who will always use a simple Tackle attack to cool him off. Being a wonder cook, he helps out with his school's cafeteria ever since he went to Junior High (Food back there was horrid). He is one of Ash's good friend, his mentor and also his dating guru. Now joining Misty, Gary and Leaf to find Ash, he decides that for the sake of the whole of Kanto, he would have to give up his studies for the time being.

Leaf Sketchit (The girl from FR/LG game):

Student at SOU, Counter girl at Hotel Grandieur Pallet

20 years old

Daughter of Tracey Sketchit, Professor Oak's lab assistant

Stays in Oak's Labortary, currently in school hostel

1st Guardian: Venusaur (Originally Bulbasaur)

2nd Guardian: Zapdos

Slick, athletic, inquisitive

Info: Being the daughter of Tracey Sketchit had made her into an independent young lady, for her father hardly spends a day with her. She is somewhat surprise to be an Interpreter, for she hardly does anything big and major for anyone. She works in Hotel Grandieur Pallet to earn extra income for herself, but she always gets into trouble with the people. Her status as an Interpreter is only known to her family and close friends, and she is somewhat surprised that she was one (there was a birthmark covering her mark but faded over a few years, revealing it). She and Gary have known each other for a long time, but they hardly got along due to their very different personality, but they are still very close. Being Ash's classmate since elementary school, they are very close, almost like brother and sister. Upon learning of his disappearance, she decides to go along with Gary, Misty and Brock to find him.

Professor Samuel Oak:

World renown professor for being able to understand the guardians and their purpose

60 years old

Grandfather of Gary Oak

Stays in Oak's Laboratory

1st Guardian: Charizard (Originally a Charmander)

2nd Guardian: None

Oblivious, attentive, alert

Info: Once a top guardian trainer, he settles down to be a researcher on them to understand them better. A deeply respected elder by the people, he often goes out to contribute to the community by teaching them to understand their guardian. He loves his grandson to pieces (his only kin) and cares deeply for his assistant. Now that he realizes what trouble the Kanto region would be facing, Ash gone missing, he sends the children to find him back again.

**Johto**:

This region has nothing to do with the story. Apologise to all Johto fans!

Alright, so this is the end of the Introduction. Give me your feedback and reviews so that I can make the story more interesting to all!


	2. Let's Make the First Move

Let's Make the First Move

**Epic Story! Politics and Interpreters!**

Let's Make the First Move

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

A/N: Give reviews, alright? :D

Hoenn

_Petalburg_

It was early in the morning back in the Hoenn region. Petalburg Mansion is where to Maple siblings resides. In their house are some of their servants and the other workers. May is now up, running around her house, as a form of exercise.

"That was a good work out! Come on out here, Combusken! Morning here is great, so you can get all warmed up!"

She moved her fingers onto her right wrist, and it started to glow. Soon, her guardian, Combusken was out.

"Combusken! Busk busken? (_good morning May_! Where's Groudon?)"

"Combusken, you know about me and Groudon." She stared at the reddish mark on her left wrist. Her arm twitched for a moment before she looked up at her guardian again. "So, you wanna work out? Let's practice some accuracy aiming! Fire spin go!" They continued this all the way until they were called for breakfast.

"Sis, breakfast is served! Please have your shower first before coming to the table. Pee eww, I think I can smell _somebody_ from up here!" came a mocking tone from her younger brother Max. Her brother is under her care since both her parents have left for the other world.

"MAAAAAAAX! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" The poor princess has a problem with her emotions, often blowing her top at the most minor issue. She called Combusken back in and stomped her way into the building.

After her bath, May has cooled off, and her mood was better too. She sat at the table, eating up her hotcakes and her milk in a horrible manner: no table manner, no etiquette, that's what everyone says about her. Her left foot is placed onto the chair, revealing her bike shorts that she wears under her yellow sundress. The way she eats resembles a Munchlax and her appetite never seems to cease. Within 10 minutes, she has managed to clear up every pancake present on the table (10 pieces) and drank ½ a jar of milk. As everyone was so used to see May's behaviour, it did not occur much to them. However, she still gets constant reminders about her horrid behaviour, especially from her butler, Briney.

"Miss May, may I remind you that this is the table, the DINING table?" he said in a polite manner.

"Yeah Briney, I know I know. By the way, Breakfast was great! Give the compliments to the Chef!" Within a flash, Princess May Maple had flew off from the table. Max had only just started on his first piece of hotcake and there was May, flying like a super jet airplane, leaving her brother all covered in syrup. "MAAAYYYYY!"

May had to return to her table to start thinking on new battle strategies. "_Its been 50 years, too long a period. I have to get back what I lost. I have to end it NOW." _With that, she zoomed into her serious mode, where she was doing major planning in the battle formation. With the warfront being at Lavaridge, she had to make her plans well, so that she will not lose her city to the Northen Hoenn.

_LaRousse_

Morning was the time where Drew and his guardians trained. They often did this to prepare themselves for war. Drew, together with Roselia and Raquazza, are fighting against Brendan, with Kyogre and Swampert.

"Alright Swampert, let's go with Muddy Water! Kyogre, let's end this now, Surf with the mud too!" a giant water field with mud all inside it was heading towards the green coloured guardians.

"Not a chance Brendan. You may have some slick moves, but I've got the upper hand. Roselia, Petal Dance now! Raquazza, send in your power by speeding up those petals with Twister" Petal dance came first, swirling into Kyogre. But with the help of Twister, petals turned into sharp tiny blades, heading towards both Kyogre and Swampert. It struck with a clean bull's eye. Swampert was down for the count, but Kyogre was still standing, but wavering.

"Giga Drain it." And that was the end of Kyogre.

"Aww man, Cous, why not you just let me have a chance in winning, so far, I have only once you thrice, THRICE IN MY ENTIRE LIFETIME! But hey, great battle. We definitely can learn some techniques from you guys, right boys?" Brendan went towards his guardians and summoned them back into his body.

"I can still work on them, they don't really have an impact yet. Come on Bren, we need to start work. No time to waste. _After all, that is what I was here to do. Avenge my parent, that's what it is_. We gotta hurry!" said the calm and relaxed Drew. The battle seemed like a warm up for him, but it has gotten him all revved up for the planning for his country, his country's wellbeing.

**Drew's POV**

"So, we need to put in more troops here, there will be a huge defence here, over at Lavaridge City, well, that girl is always thinking on saving her country's land, so let's just play with her for some time, and that would do. I think that she wants to have everything in control by protecting the large area, but how far can she go? Add more ammo near Mt Chimney and yeah. I think that's about it. So Bren, got any ideas?"

"Hmm… ok, seems fine to me, but I feel that if you add in more people at the mountain, I doubt she would suspect it. That lil' girlie has no idea who she's messing with. That way we'll have a surprise attack she won't even know who hit her! Hahahaha!" Brendan sniggered. He could believe a mere girl could lead her country to victory.

I was considering that thought too. Well, it seemed really good, so I said "Sure, go ahead. Send the email attachment to General Steven. He would know what to do." Brendan saluted back to me and headed off. I was considering the thought of having a one on one battle with that princess from the South, but then, it may be a little hasty. So oh well, I think I have to find a way to deal with that girl. Fast. She was making big moves, she knew that we were going to make moves too, so now, she is trying to be a bigshot, but I have to give her credit for doing something like this. I know that I wouldn't. _I'm just too good, I don't need to be a big shot!_

"Cous! I just heard the news! You are so right man! She was planning on defending her puny fire city! Glad you came up with the idea on going to the other side to attack. Soon the mountain will also be ours, just like Mauville has!"

A smirk grew over my face. I knew that I would win this thing. Just you wait little princess, Drew Hayden will unify the entire Hoenn for his parents!

"Cous, I think I have an idea. Let's go to the war front as ordinary warrior and scare the hell outta that little kid! I think by the time they see Raquazza and Kyogre, all her troop members will flee! Hey, do you think that we can disguise ourselves and travel into enemy territory? I mean, all of us wear the same type of clothing, so there would not be much of a diff you know."

"I like your idea, Brendan," He shot a glare at me. He knew that I was thinking of something big, and dangerous. I would not usually call him by his full name unless there was something important going on. "We will first disguise ourselves and you know what we'll do next…"

**May's POV**

So now I just received a message from Max. Prince Bastard was planning on sending more troops into Lavaridge Town. I don't really know how long I can handle this, I cannot just give up like this. Max is figuring out a way to deal with all of the problems here. Poor Mauville, I was unable to fight for that land as Wattson was badly injured. If I had continued it, he would not even be alive.

"Max, so how's the situation there going?"

"No good sis, everything here is unexpected. I just received a message from Flannery. More troops are heading over to the North of Mt Chimney! We cannot send more there, everyone is already on their positions, and they cannot possibly send out their guardians too."

"Send in the Flying type guardians there, at least we will be able to keep them busy over there. Use our bandanas to mark them out. Send this to Flannery, pronto."

Sometimes I really wish that I was just an ordinary civilian without this throne to protect. I really wish that I had no 2nd guardian. Groudon, do you realize how much fear I have for you? "Come on out Combusken, I need to have a talk with you." I shifted my fingers over the markings and here he was.

"May, I've gotten it sent already. Hey Jirachi, Ralts, let's go play with Combusken! "Max released both his guardians to have some fun. I guess this is the time to tell Max about my plans.

"Max, I think there is only one way I can solve this. Battling for land is futile. I will go over to the front and battle Prince Bastard myself."

"Sis, too dangerous. I'll go with you. That way you will at least have some company, and someone to look after you, seeing that you can hardly take care of yourself, I think that it is best, YOUR brother comes in too. Besides, if we leave the Mansion, we would need to have some disguises."

I guess Max was right about something. So we got ready our stuff. Max had brought a backpack so he could store his laptop in it and other clothings, I finally could wear some sleeveless tops and biker shorts too. Since I did not really have enough tops, I guess I have to bring some dresses. Oh boy, I don't like wearing them. I tied my hair up, which gave me 2 puppy dog fringes and also some bangs. Max wore a simple green collared shirt and a pair of long jeans. It looked cute on him. He decided that he would have to wear his glasses instead of contacts now that we would have to disguise ourselves. I wore a nice green bandana, some rubber gloves to cover my marks and a nice pair of running shoes. Max wore sweat bands over his wrist and well, now he looks like a hippie. But at least we did not look that suspicious. So, we told Mr Briney our plan. He was least amused.

"Princess May! Of all the silly things you do, what's with this? And you Max, supposedly the smarter one, has decided to follow up with the suit? What has gotten into you teenagers lately?"

After a round of explanation, he finally allowed us to leave, provided we contacted him every time we reached a town. Our departure from the building could not be known to the public, so we had to take precautions. Very big ones. We left Petalburg at 12 midnight, where all civilians would already be resting.

Kanto:

_Pallet Town:_

"Ice Cream! Cold Frozen Ice cream! Come get it! Today's 1 for 1 special is a great deal! Aww man, where are all the little kiddies? I really wish that there would be more people here to buy the ice cream. _Mew, Pikachu, do you know how much it hurts to see so much ice cream when you cant even eat them? I really want to you know!!_ Ugh! What's wrong with the world today? It's Saturday!!"

"_Ash, hold your rants, listen I will be going into a- _

_THE WORLD WILL SEE A MARK_

_HIDDEN AWAY FROM THE CROWD_

_FLEE FOR DESTINY WILL NOT PREVAILS_

_DOOM SHALL COME WITH FEARS"_ Mew said some prophetic terms to its master, Ash.

"_What mark do… do you me- mean?"_ Ash was gulping down all his saliva he found in his mouth.

"_Ash, have you forgotten Mew doesn't really know what it says during the trance? Relax, buddy boy, we'll all be here for you no matter what ok? I'll try to figure out what it means!"_

"Thanks Pika," the boy muttered under his breath. "Hi would you like to get an ice cream?"

_10.30pm, Outside Hotel Grandieur Pallet:_

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" said the chirpy young lady. Leaf was making her way back home, since it was Saturday, and her house was near the school campus, so she decided to go home. Besides, that would be she could have the refrigerator all to herself and she could also see her dad.

"10.30 pm already? That's real quick. Oh well, that means I will have- HEY LET GO OFF ME! WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF! DON'T HIDE IN THE CORNER! HEY MFHFHHFH MPFH!"

"Now cutie, I don't wanna hurt ya, but if you still wanna be a Caterpie, just go ahead. We are all Fearows. Its alright, we wont really hurt, just wanna have some fun you know, so come on ba- HEY, WHO THE F HELL HIT MY HEAD?"

"I did. And by the way, that's my girl you're touchin'. Hand her over or you'll be seeing just more than Starmies." Gary was standing infront of Leaf and the thugs. Blastoise was by his side. The thugs thought they could handle it, sending out their own guardians. There was no need to say who won. It was obvious that Gary had won the match, and they were all thrown into a pile.

_Oak's Laboratory_

**Leaf's POV**

"Er Gary, thanks for the save. Yeah, thanks."

We were in Gary's room, sitting on my bed. I was blushing uncontrollably. Right after he saved me, he scooped me up, carried me bridal style all the way home. Even though it wasn't the first time that he had done such a thing, I thought that he looked very suave, so hot and handsome when he pulled of that stunt. I noticed that he was staring at me and to direct my attention from looking back at him, I just went and take a gulp of the hot drink.

"Plghehh!" I was spluttering all over the room. And the nerve of that guy! He did not even bothered to help me out, in fact, he laughed so loud, and that I wanted to break his bones!

"I'm going downstairs to get some ice," I said coolly. I was unable to take the heat in here. Firstly, my mouth just got burnt, secondly, my hot friend is sitting right infront of me, topless! Just as I was to reach for the door knob, I was grabbed by the arm and spun around. Gary was there. He took a dive into my mouth and oh my gosh, my mouth is now on fire! Breaking free would be the right thing to do, but I know that this isn't the first time it has happened, so I just went on, deepening into the kiss. It felt so good; I never wanted to remove my mouth from his. I could feel his hands pinning me down onto the wall, and I knew that I was allowing him.

**Normal POV**

"Ah! There you kids are! I was wondering where you would be and- huh?" Poor old Professor Oak, he was going to tell the kids that he brought home some dessert when he got greatest shock of his life. 2 young adults, making out in a room with their hands all over one another and one of them being topless. His grandson and his assistance's young daughter, Gary and Leaf.

"WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING!" said the exasperated professor. He was so shocked, his jaw had dropped all the way down.

The two, noticed what was going on around them, broke away from they kiss. Both were blushing in a deep shade of red, looking at their feet. They immediately stopped touching one another and followed the professor down the stairs, into the dining room. They sat at their respective areas and were soon having a chit chat session with the professor and Mr Sketchit.

"Well, I do not want to see anymore of this hanky panky businesses anymore. If you two are going out, so yes, if not, please maintain a safe distance from one another. Control your hormones, children! And you, Gary, we'll be having a little chat later… NOW eat your desserts!" Professor was so shocked, that he had gone into a stress mode. Super stress mode. However, he is not like Tracey, who seems to be staring at Gary and his daughter

"How dare you touch my little girl, make out with her and toy with her feelings…" mumbled Tracey. It was very faint, so no one really knew what he was saying. It was unlike him to get angry but when the situation calls for it, you'd wish you had never known him.

"Hey Tracey, can you come into the lab? There is some stuff going on in here. Need to check them out."

"Yes Professor, coming," Tracey replied. "You two better not do any dirty things or if I catch you, I'll skin the both of you alive. BOTH." And he then left the kitchen.

**Gary's POV**

"You know, we should have followed the little policy I have made," Leaf said. I knew what she was saying. But how can one help when you just feel like doing something that you can't control? Its not like I would like to do it just for the fun of it, right?

"Well, you know how I do things, besides, we are adults now. You know that I was just playing with you, right? But you really improved in your skills? Have you been practicing?"

"_Wrong move Gary! Really wrong move!" Moltres said to him._

I saw her stand up, and the next thing she did was to throw a glass of water over me body! And to make the matter worst, she poured the dessert onto me, messing me up everywhere!

"You know what Gary? Not everyone is as cheap as you think they are. Good night, and by the way, next time when I'm in trouble, I don't need you to help me out." I saw her walking up to her room, and I also noticed that what I said had really hurt her. I had just made a girl cry.

"Crap…"

Sinnoh

_Twinleaf Town_

"Come on Hikari, we have to hurry! The guards are all catching up! Glameow can sense them coming towards us already!"

"I know, I know! Just give me a few more minutes, and I will be ready! I just need to pack my-"

"HIKARI! NO TIME! JUST GRAB YOUR VALUABLES AND GET OUTTA HERE!" Kengo was really pissed already. Nozomi could get all her items ready within 2 minutes. All she got was her Poketch, a small bag and her shades! We'll get more clothing later! Just hurry up!" and there was and angry Kengo, he was just stuffing in all the necessities into her backpack. Hikari was so mad that she started to bitch slap him for not treating her things with respect.

"Hey! That hurts!" Kengo was rubbing his cheeks. "And I was only trying to speed things up! Come on, let's just leave this place. I think that they know where we are!"

The three teens fled from the Hikari and Nozomi's house. Or at least it used to be. The three of them has just revealed to the country a horrible secret: Hikari's secret. Mesprit. While trying to fend off the soldiers who were trying to spot for any interesting markings on their wrist, Hikari was forced to release Mesprit to send them flying. "Psychic!" was what sending begging for mercy, and it was then, the trio knew they had to run.

"Hurry! We have to start moving off to the end of Twinleaf if we still wanna catch a ferry to another region!"

"Which region? Are they Interpreter-friendly? I cant go into another place like hell!"

"Hikari, can you just shut your mouth for once? I am having a hard time with Glameow trying to keep up with you guys! And you know what? I think we've been spotted."

The three of them turned around to see their surroundings. Nozumi was right, they had been followed by the troops. And this time, they brought in more friends, not forgetting Prince Reiji. Looking for an escape route, they realized they had been surrounded into a circle.

"Alright, Interpreter, we don't want to have a battle, we just need you to follow us back, that way we will all be unhurt and safe. Now just nice and easy, all of you keep your-"

"Not a chance, fool," Hikari spat, and then she unleashed both her guardians at her enemies. "Mesprit! Face front and use Extrasensory! Prinplup, jump up, and use Drill Bubble! (That is her combination of using Drill Peck, but before attacking, Bubblebeam would be released and in a circular motion, attacking at all ranges. Sort of like a contest attack) Guys, you go get cover, I'll deal with this!"

All the bubbles were all over the place, and the shower of bubbles were so deadly, it just blew anyone or anything in its way far far away. The power of the bubbles were so strong that many were left tired and incapable of moving any longer. Prince Reiji took a direct hit from Extrasensory, while the guards took to powerful Drill Bubble attack. With everyone down and rendered helpless, they trio made their escape.

"Kengo, let's just swim there. You get Nozomi with you on Empoleon, I'll ride with Prinplup. We'll use Mist to cover ourselves."

"But where too? I mean, we need to know where we will be going right? You cannot just head to somewhere without knowing it."

"Hikari, if you don't want to leave, we can always stay with you. I mean, there will be something that we can come out with, find a new solution to deal with the giant idiot in Veilstone or something. We'll be sticking around. You can't shrug us off."

Kengo always knew what Hikari wanted to do. She wanted to use Mist and then separate the group to bring them to a safer place and then take off on her own. That was one of the things she had always wanted to do. Take full responsibility for all the things that are happening.

"Are you sure you want to go along with me? You guys may get killed for doing such an act. Plus, you don't have a second guardian. That makes life harder. You sure you want to continure?"

"Positive." The two replied in unison. Hikari knew that she could count on them, and knew that they could rely on her. So they all went into the water, and set out on their journey, to seek for help to defeat and reclaim their land, and escape pain and terror.

_Few hours after the fight, Veilstone Meteorite Bungalow_

"Shinji, I have a job for you. Your brother has been seriously injured by that wretch girl. I want you to hunt her down. You will set off tomorrow morning and get her back, ALIVE. I believe that you are capable enough to take on more than 100 normal people by yourself so I entrust with you this mission. I want her back as soon as possible. She is believed to be heading for the Hoenn region. Go there and find her. Go have your rest now."

"Uh, Denka. I'll go have my rest now." Shinji said in a bored manner. He turned from his father and retreated back into his room. As he walked, he turned and entered into his brother's bedroom. There he was, lying in his bed, with bandages all over. He did not show any sign of hatred or anger. He, infact was happy.

"Onii-san, you think that I don't know what have done? You took the attack head on so that you would not have to go for this stupid mission huh. Well, at least I can go out to get some fresh air." Shinji was speaking in a stern but soft voice.

"Well, I cannot hide everything from by lovely Ototo right? Oh well, since you know what's in store for ya, just go do what you are told to, ok? I'm kinda wiped out, if you know what I mean." He said with a smile.

Shinji thought hard, but there was really nothing he would be able to do. He could not possibly force his brother to come along, so all he could do was just head towards his room and he plopped himself onto his bed.

"_Darkrai, do you think I should be doing this? I don't even know how she looks like. Its not like me to talk to you about weird things, but it feels funny going after a girl, wait, I mean searching after a fugitive."_

"_Do what you must, do not disobey your father. You will find the imbecile with the help of me, Darkrai and Torterra. Together we shall help you track her down. Your brother is nothing compared to you. Now go and do what you must. We will help you locate your treasure, so do not worry."_

Shinji did not really know what he was supposed to do. Infact, he was more confused. Although he had agree to go on that journey, somehow something inside of him tells him no.

"I'll go. And that's final."

Ok, done with the chapter. Give me your reviews, so I can improve on my story (: The story will be up no so soon. I'm still having my mid years. Enjoy!


	3. Hide, to Fight

Epic Story

**Epic Story! Politics and Interpreters**

Hide, to Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Hello! This is the second chapter! I took a really long time for the chapter is really long long and long. Also, I have made changes according to what you guys want. So yeah!

--

Hoenn

_Petalburg Forest_

It is in the wee hours of the morning. The 2 siblings have managed to escape all the way to the Petalburg Forest to get some rest. There have many wild pokemon which are not guardians of any human. They can be savage or docile, depending on their nature.

"May… I'm tired, can we have a nap now? Besides, it will be dawn pretty soon, in a few more hours. May... I wanna sleep, don't keep going deeper in, May"

"Oh shut up Max! I am bringing you to a safer spot! I've sneaked out of the Mansion a few times and came here to train. I'm bringing you to a clearing, idiot! Here, ride on Combusken."

May's Combusken has just came out. He was carrying the worn out Max on his arms. Moving in swift motions and in great speed, May and Combusken finally reached into the clearing of the forest.

"Eh! It's a full moon tonight Max! Combusken take a look at this! Max?"

Poor Max. He was having a hard time getting used to running about. He wasn't really an athletic child, he prefer hitting the books, rather than to run all about. The exact opposite of his sister. He had lost all his energy, which he had fallen into a deep slumber.

May just smiled. She herself was feeling pretty tired too. But she had to do some stuff just before she fell asleep. Gathering some leaves and soft plants, she made a small leaf bed for Max to rest on. She knew how much her brother hated the hard ground. After doing so, May and Combusken leaned against one another and fell into a deep sleep.

_The next day, 7 am:_

"May, wakie wakie! Its already 7am! May?"

"Die! Stupid Prince of the North, I, Maybelle Maple will remove all of your green grass on your head and burn you into crisp! Die! Hahaha!! I win the war! Yes! Finally, I have done Mom and Dad proud!"

Max couldn't help but to chuckle. It was so funny to see his sister sleep talk, and together with her hand actions, it looked as if she was doing a play for the little children by the roadside.

"May, you're late. Max has eaten up all the pancakes for breakfast!" Max said in a very calm and deep voice.

"WHAT! Briney sir, I am a-" May stared around to only see the trees swaying above her. "Huh? Where's the pancake?"

May had turned her head to only see her brother sitting at one corner controlling his laughter. His eyes were popping out and his teeth were showing. Rolling all over the ground, he tried his best to keep his hands by his side but there was a limit to restraining one's laughter.

"WHAHAHAHAH!! MAY YOU ARE SO EASY TO TRICK! AND I THOUGHT ONLY MR BRINEY COULD PULL OFF THAT STUNT! AND ALL YOU SAID WAS YOU WANTING TO BURN PRINCE DREW WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN WAKE UP!" Max was rolling left and right, up and down. He got up and sat down, and starting to run all over the place. He laughed so hard that his stomach hurt so much that he banged his fist onto the ground.

"Stupid Max! You'd think that was funny? Do you want me to send a 'delightful treat'?" Max trembled in fear. I had gotten so scared that he started to kowtow to May saying

"I'm sorry Princess May, I'm sorry Princess May, don't take away all my trading cards and use Flamethrower on them, Princess May I am so sorry!"

"Now that's more like it. Say that May Maple is easily tricked by others and I will send you a one way ticket to the land of misery. Now, let's get up and get moving."

_7.30 am_

"Finally, we are nearing the exit! May, do you think that we should eat something for our breakfast in the restaurant, the hotel or the café? Hey what are you holding and- OUCH! May! What did you do that for?"

May was holding her fist upright. She had just hit Max's head. She did not need to use any object to reach up to his head, for her little brother has yet to have his growth spurt, making him shorter than may by an inch. "We, unfortunately will only be eating in the street stalls. We cannot afford to attract too much attention, if not our trip here would be futile." She stared at her brother for a short while. "I think you'd better adjust your looks for a while. You have a look that looks like Prince Max."

"But I-"

"So you will now have to look like this." May took out a long thick cloth and tied it around his head. She also loosens his shirt that was tucked into his jeans which now looked really baggy. Now, Max really looked like a hippie. The baggy shirt, the wrist band and the long jeans really made him look like someone from the 60s. May also messed up his neat pile of hair to make it look unruly and messy.

"Now Max, you gotta start speaking like a hippie. You have to say 'Peace", love the nature and well, just be a relaxed happy go lucky type. You must slur when you speak too. And you must also not be bothered by the current civil war, is that clear? Good."

"But May, don't you need to modify your attire, you do look like the Princess after all. Besides, I wanna see myself in the mirror."

"No I don't need to modify myself. I'll show them if _this_ girl they are referring to is the Princess._ Besides, I've got something to show them even if they ask if I am the wonder girl they all worship…_ So come on Max let's go!"

_LaRousse, 7.15am:_

Drew and his cousin, Brendan have already decided to leave the Palace of Roses to go to the front and ambush the Southern Hoenn Troops, but little did he know what May was also going to the Front to help give support to her troops, and she too had left her home.

Drew and dressed up in a simple long sleeved shirt, that proudly showed off his strong 6 pacs, and he wore a simple purple collared vest with a plain long pair of emerald pants. Brendan was just wearing a collared black collared and sleeves with a red body and wore dark grey long pants and also wore black shorts with grey prints over the longs. He simply edited his hat, by adding in a green headband over it, so that it would look different from its usual black head band that would match him whenever he wore a suit. He also wore gloves that reached all the way up to his wrist, and was good for hiding his marks on his wrist. He carried a sling bag where he placed in all his necessities and Drew brought along a sling bag that was similar to Brendan's just that his is purple, while Brendan's is green, which was used to store his laptop and other gadgets.

"Hey cous, don we look good? I think that we still look as hot as before and man, do we look good in this ordinary people attire!"

"True, we still look as good as before, but the thing is we look too good. We still look like royalty. We are wearing branded goods you know. Bren, I think its time you wear your glasses. Since your degree is only a little, you can just wear your pair of glasses. You can see better that way too. And look more carefree. People know you are the uptight assistant of Drew Hayden. You have to look relaxed. Smile and stop getting excited over anything and everything."

"But I will not look as suave and handsome as before cous, you will still look like Prince Drew if you do not do anything about your hair. And your face. And look, your whole body look so appealing, you look like a piece of meat that offers a way higher price!" Not only was Brendan being exaggerated, but he was also being too annoying at times. His hands were all over the place, and his face seems to be bulging out and he seems as if he was jealous of Drew being better known then he was.

"So Bren, whaddya want The Prince to do? You going to give me a makeover or something? I'm sure I will _love_ the redo you will do." Drew replied sarcastically.

"Hey cous, not a bad idea! Thanks for the tip, now you just stay put and I will make you look so different and so hot, that no one would even know that you are Prince Drew!"

Brendan started to strip Drew, changed his attire and well, gave him a make over. His once prim and proper hair, that was soft and boucy, was now messy and layered all over the place. Brendan gelled it a little to give it some edge. There was this fringe that kept coming down, covered part of Drew's left eye. Drew now dons a grey collared shirt over his purple long sleeves and wears dark navy longs. He too was made to wear a pair of glasses, which had black rims, so that they would not look so obvious when they step out of the house.

"Ah! Perfecto! Monsieur, would you like to zee le self in zee mirror?" Brendan was trying to use the French accent to entertain himself and Drew. He brought him to the closet mirror and showed Drew his new look. Drew could not believe what he looked. His jaw dropped all the way down onto the ground, it looked as if that it could have rolled out of the room.

"BRENDAN BIRCH? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? I LOOK LIKE A RETARTED PUNK GUY! DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE PRINCE DREW ANYMORE?"

"Dude, there's nothing to worry! You don't even look like your old self! That's the part! Now that we have completed that part, don't you think we better leave a note, saying what we will do? Besides, what happens if we are needed around? Don you think we should inform Joshua, our assistant, or at least he used to be Dad's assistant, about this?"

"Hmm, maybe we should but you sure it's a good idea? I mean, he is our butler after all, but I'm not really sure if he would agree with this."

_When informing Joshua, 12.15 pm:_

**Brendan's POV**

We have finally found him. Joshua was so hard to find, as the palace was so large. It is like a labyrinth in here! Why did I even agree in staying here with my Cous?

"Good afternoon Your Highness, Hey Brendan, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon to you too Joshua. I would like to let you know that Brendan and I would be leaving the house today. We will not be coming back for sometime as we will be traveling to the battle front. We need to do some errands there. Yeah, that would be it," my dear cousin said in a polite tone.

"But is it that important that you guys need to leave immediately? Is it that important that you have to change your looks completely? You look like the commoners."

"_Hehe, my fault Drew. I was trying to make ourselves look more discrete and well, it worked! We all look like ordinary citizens and well, I think I look HANDSOME. Well, that's naturally the case whenever Brendan's around."_

"_Oh Brendan, shut up! You are so annoying," Kyogre said with much distaste. _

"_You know, self praise is no praise." Swampert joined in with the talk._

"_Imagine if he goes into Southern Hoenn boasting about his beauty! Hahahah!"_

"_I doubt that he would survive a day saying how great he is."_

"_I'll chat with you guys later, I will need to go and continue my human talk. Beat that blubber whale!"_

"Well, alright. If you guys insist of not telling everyone, I will help you remain this secret! Are you sure that you would want to go on this journey? Its really risky, you could get yourself in a lot of troubles."

"No sweat! Both Drew and I can take care of ourselves, so, we will leave at the night time, so there is no worries, alright? Haha, I think that we will be on our way to prepare our stuffs,." I swung my right arm over Cous's neck. I finally was able to join the conversation. Talking to your guardians at times can really be irritating. Sometimes done know the right time to interrupt!

"_Hey you you bratty kid, I heard that!"_

"_Yeah me too, Brendan you should try to keep your thoughts to yourself. Not everyone wants to hear them you know."_

"I wasn't even talking to you!!" uh oh. Did I say it too loudly? Cousin was staring at me, and I did not know that I was so angry that I had shouted into mid air.

"Nothing you guys, I was just having a mental conversation, hehe…"

_Rustboro City, 4.30pm:_

"For the 94th time, I am not the Princess, I am Belle!" May stomped her hands on the stall's front table. She looked exactly like a gangster. She had a toothpick stuck in her mouth and also small dirt marks stretch across her face. Everyone has been asking who she was and it was getting onto her nerves.

"Look, I may look like the Princess, but I am not her. That women cant even eat without a spoon!" May held a chicken drumstick in her left and and gnawed on it viciously. This time, she looks like a Serviper barring its fangs to its victims." She was having so much fun discriminating herself. She thought as if she wasn't even the Princess at all.

"Of…Of… Of cou coursee… you… you are not…" the poor stall keeper gulp. He was so terrified by that girl, that he even decided to give her a the best packet of cookies that he sold to her.

"Take… take this miss…. They… they are the best… the best around… in … in Rust rustboro… take take it…"

"Thank you sir, you are so kind. Please remember I am Belle. See you another time!"

"Peace to the world, Belle is just misunderstood. Let's love Mother Nature and the people. Peace"

May had changed from vicious lady to a young and polite kid. The people circling her were all too afraid to make a move infront of her and try to corner her. Just as May is about leave for a room together with Max, a young lady wearing a tight grey dress and pink tights walked right up to her and blocked her way with her Nosepass.

"Nosepass, use block!"

Both May and Max are unable to move. They felt that they were trapped and unable to move.

"Hey! Whaddya think ya doin'? Let meh go this instant!"

"Yeah, we must act and work with peace and harmony"

"Use Rock Slide and send them back to the investigation room. I want to see who this trouble maker is."

Just before they were swept away, May looked up and saw who their opponent was. "You are…?"

_LaRousse, 10.50pm:_

"Alright then Bren, ready for lift off?"

"Yep. Ready when you are!"

"Rayquaza! Let's go! FLY! Followed up with Extremespeed! And no roaring please, We don't want a commotion."

"_Aye aye! Here goes nothing!"_

Rayquaza took off with grace and elegance, just like how Drew had trained it to be. Once Rayquaza was up in the air, it took off with blinding speed, so fast that it cut through the fluffy light clouds in the air.

"Bren, I think that you and Swampert can do something that will help up cover up" Drew shouted at Brendan. Brendan sended out his Swampert, which was able to sit on Rayquaza sent in a light spray of water all over the clouds. As the weather was pretty warm that night, it quickly formed into rain clouds, shrouding them from the eyes of the humans.

"Say cous, do you think that we are near Spitfire's territory? I don't really know if we are there, since we have these obnoxious clouds blocking our view. I cant see a thing!"

"Don't worry, I have a solution for that. Rayquaza, stop using Extremespeed. I'll use the Poke-navi to help direct us around. Well, it seems that we have overshot. We are kinda still inside our territory, and well, we are at the area called Fallarbor Town."

"We overshot too much. We need to move back to the volcano area, that is the border and where the Princess has her area most well equipped. We need to be careful too you know."

"Sure, but first, we have to land in a safe spot. You know we have to land now, before it turns to daylight. We have been flying for around 2 hours. Rayquaza, let's get going."

After the duo realized that they have overshot, they turned back and decided to land at the Fiery Path. It was a deserted area, and it was also near the front. That way they both will be able to solve the war and win it.

"Say, Cous, do you have a sleeping bag, or a tent? I think i left them at home. That is one the most important things, but I think I forgot all about that."

"Shoots! I did not bring mine too! Now we cant possibly sleep on the dirt right? Oh well, I think that there is a forest near Lavaridge. We can just hide in there, that way we can plan. Besides, I don't think that close to the warfront. I heard that there are really good hotsprings near Lavaridge."

"Not to mention lovely _ladies_."

Both of them walked towards the thick lush greenery. They were near the edge of the forest, so the duo left the route and went up to the land to have some rest.

Kanto

_Samuel Oak's University, 12.30 pm:_

**Leaf's POV**

Great. Why am I stuck with Gary for today's practical? I wish that Misty and Ash took Biology, But unfortunately, the both of them are off for their Physics lecture. I now really wished I took Physics instead, or no, he should have gone there.

It's been 3 days since that freak incident. NO, that dumbass did not apologise for me for mocking me, and well, we haven't really spoken since. I did all I could to avoid him, but today was just my luck. I am stuck with this guy throughout the whole lesson. Plus, today, we have 2 hours of Biology! Oh, what have I done to deserve such a life!

"Good Morning class."

"Good AFTERNOON Ms Erika."

"Oh silly me, I forgot the time. Now, for today's lesson, I think that you have heard that it is a practical lesson. Now, I want you and your partner to summon out your guardians. If yours is of a very large size, then I would suggest that you have them at the side of the class room. "

Now, I called out Venusaur. He was a true gentle being, and was always eager to help me out no matter out. Gary summoned out his Moltres. What a show off. Everyone in the whole school knew that he was an Interpreter, but I did not tell everyone that I am one. Well, he is after all the grandson of the Principal.

"Leaf Sketchit? Are you spacing out into the air?"

"None of your business Gary Oak, I am just thinking about my work. It's not for you to know."

"Well, you've really turn into an old hag after you start spitting out all your fireballs from your mouth."

"Yeah, I am one. Does it irritate you that I am your lab partner for the day? It is not as if I wanted you to sit here."

"Alright children, time to settle down. We will now start the lesson. You have this worksheet on your table saying to list down all the moves that your guardian knows. Now, do that and fill up the other table, which would be your partner's guardian's moves. After that is done, you and your partner will collect a small sample of each of the individual moves. Store them in a Move Tube and remember to place a stopper for those that would spread out easily. After that, share the microscope with your partner. You will have to figure out which part body gives out the moves. Use what ever types of test methods that you have learnt o, and do your best in it. This is also added into your portfolio grade for the first semester so, do your best. You will have 1h and 30 min to complete the whole thing"

Great. Stuck with an asshole for a really long time. Both of us started to fill up the table and I was doing it in peace until he dragged his chair and sat next to me.

**Normal POV**

"What do you want Gary?"

"Just thought I should come over here to do the work better. It would be easier if I sat next to you, wouldn't it? I mean, the top student in Biology is sitting next to you to help you out, I think you should be honoured you know."

"Whatever jerk. Just gimme your paper so that I can copy your moves for Moltres." Leaf grunted.

"You seem to be in an awfully bad mood today. What's wrong cutie? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed with someone else?" Gary said in a flirtatious tone.

At this point in time, Leaf was really upset. She had never went beyond the body, and saying that she having sex with somebody was an utter insult to her. She never thought that Gary would tell her something like that. She tried her best to hold her emotions until the end of the test.

"Just continue with our work."

_1h later:_

"Students, you have half and hour more." Ms Erika said to her students

"_Zapdos, I want to get away from him. Venusaur, I want him to get lost!"_

"_Leaf that idiot is not worthy of your emotions." Said Venusaur._

"_He is an utterly despicable jerk with no heart and consideration of your emotions. Don't let that guy get onto you."_

"_Get onto me? He has already been doing it since the day we have met! I know I feel for him, and I know that I care for him, and I am also positive he feels this way, but does he always need to be a jerk?"_

"Hey Leaf, snap out of dreamland. What's into you this few days, you have been spacing out since…" Gary stopped for awhile. He knew why she was spacing out now. It happened whenever something awkward happens between the both of them. Leaf would space out when he was near her to avoid looking at him and she would become really sensitive towards every action he does.

"Leaf, I'm sorry. I did not mean to say those words

3 days ago. Just stop being quiet ok? We need to live properly."

"So, there is a pH level of 2 for Moltres's Flamethrower, this means its highly possible for it to be from its stomach. I see there are some epithelial cells here from the stomach wall, there are also-"

"Leaf, stop ignoring me. I want you to talk to me, not about the work. So stop it."

"Venusaur's Vinewhip is extended from her bulb. The bulb is near its back, so there may be a part where-"

"Leaf. I know what you are doing. I know that you know your work. Just listen to me." Gary had turned her around to make her face him. He was angry, and he wanted her attention. Leaf however did not look at him and turned away and continued her work. Annoyed, Gary just took her worksheet and completed it for her. Being the top student in Biology, grandson of the researcher Professor Oak, he had learned about their moves and where they come from. It was all recorded into his brain.

"Hey, what are you doing! Gimme back the paper, I can complete it myself! Hey you-"

Gary had taken her paper together with his, and grabbed their books and pencil cases. He dragged Leaf along with him, walking to the teacher's desk. Students were staring that their queer behaviour and girls were looking terrible, for he was holding Leaf's hand, a touch that every girl wanted from Gary Oak.

"Ms Erika, we've completed the paper. The both of us need to leave now. If there is anything you would like us to do, please tell it to Grandpa, I will ask from him if I cannot find you." And soon he zoomed out of the room, with Leaf flying along.

_Along the hallways, locker area:_

"Hey Gary, let go of me! What were you doing just now. Let me go!" Leaf flung their arms up into the air. Gary's face was seething with anger. As the locker areas are not near any of the rooms that are being used, the both of them started to have a heated argument.

"Gary Oak, you owe me an explaination. WHY DID YOU SEND ME OUT OF THE ROOM LIKE THIS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE TO ME!"

"Look, you were the one who was giving me the 'cold shoulder treatment'. I just wanted to talk to you! You don't need to be so repulsive about the whole manner. Don't think I don't know what you are thinking about, you are practically thinking about what I said to you the other day. Why are you so sensitive about such remarks? I did not really mean it."

"Yeah, you didn't and you know what? It really hurt my feelings that day. I avoided you, your eye contact, I did not talk to you, I did all I can to get away from you jerk! Do you know what I felt? I felt really cheap, really used! I was your friend and that was the way you saw me. You were the one who pressed yourself onto me and got the both of us caught by Professor, and you were the one who made me have a bad impression on the Professor and Dad, making me look like one of those loose kind of girls that you always bring home to make out and play with them! YOU were also the person who stole my first kiss, and did not abide to our contract all the time!"

"And yeah? You know what Leaf Sketchit? You are a bitch who don't even think about me, how I felt! I just wanted to apologise to you after what I did and what I said, but you don't want to hear me out. You just want to be left alone and do your own things all by yourself. You are a selfish, uncaring and childish kid I have ever met! Do you know how much it hurts me to see you cry because I did something I did not mean to and how I really want you to know what I did was wrong? You know what? That first time? It was an accident. You knew it too. You too had stolen my first kiss. And there wasn't any contract. You fell into it too. I did not really force myself onto you, you agreed to it. Slut."

_Flashback:_

_An eleven year old Leaf was trying to do her homework, and she had loads of problems with algebra. Gary on the other hand was very good at it. It happened that both Leaf and Gary were at home at that time and he had finished his homework a long time ago._

"_Gary! Hey Gary can you help me with my homework, you know that- Woah! Help I'm falling!"_

_Leaf was falling onto the ground after tripping onto the chair Gary was sitting onto. Gary heard her cry, and got out of it just in time to catch her. Due to their weight, both hit hard on the ground, with Leaf on top of Gary, lips on each other. Gary was staring into her clear sapphire eyes and she was staring into his dark chocolate eyeballs. Gary was unable to take it any longer. He started to move and work his lips onto Leaf's. She was starting to warm up and fell into it too. Very soon, they both were having their first make out session. Only after five minutes, when both pulled apart for air, did they start to speak._

"_I'm sorry, I'll go back to my room now."_

_Gary grabbed her arm before she stood up and hugged her at the back. Leaf liked that feeling, but knew that she had to make sure things would not go out of hand and pushed herself away from him._

"_Leaf, let's get together."_

"_Gary, I'm sorry, but we cant be like this. I love you too, but," she knew that Gary was popular with the other girls and if she and him broke up, there would be a sense of awkwardness between the both of them. How could a geek go out with a jockey? It was just impossible. So she lied saying, "But only as a brother. I'm sorry, but we cant. Even if I did not feel this way, but I think that we can wait until we are more mature, then we handle such a thing. I cannot afford to have our friendship ruined because of such a thing. Please, can we just be friends until now?"_

_Gary stared into her eyes, she looked as indifferent to what had just happened. That girl was brave ever since she was a child. He let her go and she ran back into her room. He could hear her cry and sob, but it was soft and muffled, so he wasn't really sure if he should go in. She said something she did not wanted to say. She had loved him since they were kids. Saying a huge lie like this was not her style which crushed her totally. She told a lie that would change them forever._

_From that day on, the two hardly talked to one another. Occasionally, When Gary felt funny with Leaf or when they were doing things together and alone, he would steal a kiss from her, with Leaf approving. But they never had a chance to admit their love for one another. Gary would always bring girls back into his room and have fun with them to spite Leaf. Leaf would not do anything but feel furious about the whole thing._

**Normal POV**

"You know what Gary, just leave me alone from now on. Just let me be who I am and don't bother about me. I cant face you anymore, and I cannot stand seeing you any longer too."

"So what now, you are backing out? Oh, and you claim to be the best debater in school since Junior High. Wow, I never knew that you were such an expert that you could even think of giving up. Leaf tellme what exactly do you want from me? I know that you like so many guys that you were willing to go into their pants and play with them."

"GARY OAK SHUT UP! I AM NOT AS CHEAP AS YOU THINK I AM!" Leaf was crying. She was unable to take it any longer. She has burst and lost all her tolerance from their argument. "I do not use other people to spite their friends, and I don't go around making out with random people. And for your information, I AM A VIRGIN!" after that, Leaf grabbed her books from Gary and stormed away into the cafeteria.

_In the cafeteria:_

"Leaf, good to see you- Hey girlfriend why are you crying? Leaf stop crying! Please, tell me what's wrong?" Misty said in a kind and caring manner. Ash was sitting opposite Misty, and Leaf was sitting next to her. She sobbed and cried her eyes out.

"There there, its alright, just cry it out. It will all come out. Don't let it get caught into your head, just let everything out. Now slowly, don't rush yourself." Misty was encouraging her friend to calm down and relax. Ash, on the other hand was talking to Mew and asking Mew to sense what is going on.

"_Mew buddy? Can you sense what is going on here, I mean, what can you see from here?"_

"_Ok, I will ask Pikachu to pass it on alright?"_

_Mew began to sense Leaf's emotion. It went and pry slowly into her mind and started to tell Pikachu what happened. After Ash could vaguely make out that it had to do with Gary, he asked Leaf about it._

"Leaf, what is going on. Its something with Gary right?"

Leaf just stared that the raven hair boy with her swollen red eyes and nodded slowly. She started to explain what had happened earlier on, and told both Misty and Ash the problems that she faced. She then started crying all over again.

"Why you bastard! Don you think that you are being a little to nice huh?" Misty was saying out loud. Ash was trying to calm Misty until she took out her trusty mallet. Everyone knew that it would me hell to the person who got hit. At this moment, Gary had arrived into the cafeteria. Ash, who had heard the whole story from Leaf, was in a pretty bad mood, but had resisted the urge to go up there and give him a huge sucker punch. It was Misty that went up to give him a piece of her mind.

"WHADDYA WANT, PUNK?"

"Look, I want to talk to Leaf alone. Do you mind leaving us alone for now?"

"Look here, I don't know what you are up to, but since you had mad her cry into such a pitiful state, I don't permit you to touch or talk to her. Now leave." Misty was already holding her famous mallet in her hand.

"Look Misty, now, just leave the both of us alone. I need to talk to her personally. I really need to talk to her. NOW." Gary was sounding more and more determined to take Leaf from Misty. Misty on the other had, was not budging at all. She was sure that this guy was up to no good, and wanted him gone far from her roommate and buddy. Misty spreaded her arms out wide, and tried to prevent Gary from getting closer.

"Out of the way, I told you already, and done blame me if you get injured or something," and that was when he pushed Misty away, causing her to fall onto the ground. Ash was shocked to see that Misty was being pushed from Gary, and she seemed to be in pain as her leg was slightly grazed by the ground. It was then when Ash decided to stand up for both of his friends.

"Gary, leave Leaf alone."

"Out of the way Ketchum, you know what's good for you."

"I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

That was Ash's biggest mistake. Gary grabbed him onto the floor and they started fighting. People in the cafeteria were surrounding them and watching them fight. People were either cheering or booing for either. They rolled all over the floor and were punching and banging each other onto the hard tiled floor. Brock who was serving canteen duty tried to break up the commotion and it was not helping. The both of them just would not stop fighting. Brock had no choice but to call for the Principal himself to come and break the situation. Gary had punched Ash on the face, which caused his nose to bleed and eye to swell, while Gary had been bitten by Ash on the arm, causing him to have mild bruises on his hand. Although both were tired after a few minutes of fighting, they refused to give up. It was only until when Gary distracted Ash did he created a disaster to the Kanto region.

"Hey Ash! A hamburger!"

"Huh? Where is it?" Ash had fallen for the bait. The next second, his arms were being held by Gary and Gary was sitting on top of his body, causing Ash to become immobile and stuck. He was pinned down by Gary.

"Gotcha. That will teach you not to mess with Gary Oak." Gary moved his hands to tighten his grip at Ash's wrist that caused him excruciating pain on his wrist and both his guardians.

"_Ash, it hurts a lot!" Pikachu cried. Ash could feel that pain being exerted onto the both of them._

"Ahh! Stop it Oak! Stop that! Ahhh!"

Gary was not ready to give up torturing Ash yet. He wanted him to feel more pain and humiliation. He then grabbed his wrist so tightly, that both his gloves came off. Gary then saw that Ash was like him. An Interpreter.

"No way, you are… an Interpreter."

"No,no… its erm a fake. I got a tattoo erm… so its just a funny tattoo." As Ash's arms are still being pinned down, he was unable to move it away.

"That is the symbol of," Gary studied the symbol quickly and said, "MEW." Everyone gasp. They knew that Mew was a legendary guardian that had disappeared for 2 decades, and was being hunted by their Prime Minister, Giovanni. He claimed that Mew was responsible for the destruction of the Viridian Forest, which has now started to grow again.

"No Gary, it's … It's a fake… fake symbol. I just tattooed it it... recently. That is… is why it was pain… yeah."

"Ok, Ash, I believe you." Ash soon as Ash heard that, his muscles instantly relaxed and Gary took that opportunity to move his right hand and touch his left wrist. Gary did it within a few seconds, Ash's muscles and arms had no time to jerk back. Soon, the entire cafeteria was engulfed into a white glow. Mew was out, after 20 years of being hidden inside the boy who sought to protect it.

"Mew mew?" Mew was looking around helplessly. Everyone was just staring at it, with awe and fear. Just at this moment, the Professor had arrived.

"Alright kids, settle down what is- Huh?" the Professor had just entered the cafeteria together with Brock, but saw a floating Mew and Ash on the floor, covering his wrist.

"My god, this is Mew. The creature that went missing 20 years ago. Where and what is it here for? Mew where are you fr-"

"MEW YOU USE PSYCHIC NOW! THEN USE BARRIER!" Ash shouted across the cafeteria. The people surrounding Ash and Mew just flew far and hit against the hard and cold surface of the wall. Barrier was used and it made a path way that prevented others from coming through and running to him. Ash fled from the halls and ran far and fast, together with the help of Psychic.

_2 minutes after everyone is being knocked out:_

"All of you, please do not spread the news, we will have to further investigate this issue. Leaf, Misty, Gary and Brock, go to my office now."

Sinnoh

_Pastoria City, 07.00 am:_

"All aboard! The final call for all the goods to be sent over to the Hoenn region! The last call for all the goods to be sent. Have your goods checked by the Registration Center before adding them into the bulk!" called the sailor. They were in a rush to sell food, potatoes, to the Hoenn region, which always buys their potatoes.

"Sir, I would like to have a ride to the Hoenn region." The plum hair boy was looking down on the ground.

"My dear boy, you know that sneaking out of the country is an offence, better run along and go play elsewhere, work is very tough here. I don't want you to get into trouble too. You know that kids that are found to be out of the curfew area will be severely punished right? So hurry on and go play elsewhere."

Shinji did not say a word. He was hearing out the man's words. People here cared deeply for everyone. But he needed that ride urgently. He was desperate to get into Hoenn.

"Sir, I think that you would need to reconsider it," Shinji looked up. The sailor who was all bright and cheery, turned into stone upon looking into the face of the teenager. He was Shinji, son of Cyrus, their leader. Not agreeing to send him for a ride would also mean not respecting the leader.

"Erm sorry sir, I did not know what I was doing, please forgive me. Here, go up now, the ship is leaving now. Please, just go up, there is not much time left." The petrified man gestured towards Shinji. He was so afraid of what may happen if he rejected the boy's request.

"Just keep your volume down. I want to have a low profile on this. No one knows that I am leaving the country. Just keep this to yourself and don't let anyone know about this. And I don't bite."

"Ah yes sir, please come on board now."

_Inside the ship, 10.00 am:_

_Shinji was deep in thought wondering why he decided to come along and do such a meaningless job._

"_You know, you can always use it as an escape route, and never return home. Wouldn't that be great?" Torterra said cheerfully._

"_Yeah, I think that it would be fun you know, I think that it would be great never to return to that dirt filled country. Maybe you will get to know a few pretty ladies in Hoenn." A smirking Darkrai said to his master._

"_Actually, even if I wanted to leave, I doubt that I am able to. My father has all the legendaries with him, I think that he can pick up my presence anywhere. It is very unlikely for me to escape this monster of mine." Shinji said to his guardians in displeasure. Even a frown grew onto his face. He thought of the fact that he was getting his way to Pastoria City to catch a ride to get out of Sinnoh, causing him to grow more eyebags. But he was not bothered. He did not feel the need to sleep anyway._

_Shinji was hiding with the potato sacks. He was hiding in between many different sizes of potato sacks, as that sailor just chucked him into the cargo storage area, to prevent his presence to be revealed to all. Staring at all the potatoes, he knew that it wouldn't be long, and he hoped to reach Hoenn and break free from life and complete what he was tasked to do so._

"Hey, Shinji Sir, we will be getting down in 20 minutes. You better get ready too. I will be the one unloading the cargo, so you just wait here, I will try my best to keep you covered." The sailor said rather quickly. It was obvious that anyone who was talking into space was either nuts or hiding a huge secret.

"Uh, thanks sir."

"No problem. I will be back doing my duties. We will be heading for the place called Petalburg City. You do know that Hoenn is splitted into two regions: the North and the South right? Well, Petalburg is in the Southern part. Apparently there is war, it happened for a while, can't really remember but yeah, do take care and avoid the war front. Its at Lavaridge currently."

"Uh. Thanks for the advice."

The sailor trudge his way back onto the decks of the ship. Shinji was really bored. _Hoenn is also having a war huh_? _Well I knew that all along_. But at least they are not fighting over lame things. They wanted to become stronger and that matters. He liked strong people with strong skills.

Hoenn

_Petalburg City, 07.30 am:_

Shinji had gotten out of the ship and made his way to the town. He was really impressed to see that people were not feeling stressed at all. Their country is undergoing a civil war, and they seemed so relaxed, as if nothing was going on.

"This will be interesting…"

_Fallarbour Town, 6.00 am :_

All the three kids have been tired from their horrid expedition. The waves were so turbulent, it was rocking them left and right all night long. Empoleon and Prinplup were both tired and both did not have enough energy left for anymore traveling. Drained from being battered by the saltwater and the debris all over the sea, the three teenagers just sat at the edge of Fallarbour Town's beach coast. Prinplup and Empoleon had returned, so has Mesprit, which had guided them to safety and land. The way they had portray themselves looked as if they had just completed a 10km marathon. But it was similar to that, they did infact travel by sea just to escape from terrible coporal punishment.

"Do you guys…huff huff… want to… have a…. break now…." Kengo said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, I feel that… we really do… need to … rest now…" Hikari said to her friends."

"Then let's move, it seems to be a forest… Hikari you ok?" Nozomi asked her buddy.

Hikari did not seem right. She felt tied up. Her joints seem to be aching for no reason and she was just feeling so tired that she was unable to move her arms.

"I'm fine Nozomi. Thanks, but I really need to drink something. I feel nauseous. I don't really think that I am that used to the waves yet." She placed a gentle smile onto her face. But that was not really the reason why she felt funny. Her second guardian just started to twitch once they had landed onto the Hoenn region for some reason. Once all three of them had gotten into the forest and both Nozomi and Kengo had rested, Hikari went telepathic with Mesprit.

"_Mesprit what is wrong? Its been aching for a really long time ever since we reached this place!"_

"_I don't really know, but I feel something coming towards us. You know that I can feel the emotions of beings, and I feel that some strong emotional waves a being emitted all over this area, the whole Hoenn region has it! I can feel that there are many interpreters here that have strong wills and emotions and those are not easily conquered. Hikari, we need to find these people. They are the only people who have enough power to stop Cyrus!"_

"_Mesprit, calm down alright? We will be fine, you take a long nap now, I will try my best to help you out too. Just listen to me and all will be alright. Daijobu! Take a nap now."_

_Fallarbour Town, 1.30 pm: _

"Hey, Hey! Kids, wake up! Don't sleep here, I know an afternoon nap is nice in Fallarbour Beach, but you cannot sleep now!" a man came up to them and said to the three Sinnoh born teens.

"Huh? What's going on? Hahaoya, I want to eat something!" Hikari said unknowingly. She was half awake, half asleep. She was not really sure what she was doing too.

"Kid, there is a fire here! You have to run! So hurry!"

"Eh? A fire! Wha!! Quick use BubbleBeam! My hair must not be burnt!"

That lady could not help but to laugh at what was happening. It was just hilarious to see a girl sleep talking while her other companions ignoring her. Having enough fun with that kid, she decides to wake her up to tell her what is really going on.

"Hahao- eh? You aren't her. _Oh yes, I totally forgot about it_. So what is it you were saying?" Hikari tried to say in a more polite tone, even though she was in a horrid mood. Her dreams of her cakes were all gone, just when she dreamt of her mother giving her some of her famous cakes.

"Hi, I apologise for waking you up so suddenly, but there is a news saying that the Southern troops are coming here, so on my escape, I found out that you kids are here enjoying yourselves. So I thought that it would be good that I wake you kids up, before you turn into fried Shroomishes. Don't worry, the fire was a lie."

"What's a Shroomish?" Hikari asked her benefactor. She had not learnt on other guardians from the other region in school, as they were not allowed to, so she was not really sure about that. Just at this moment, Nozomi had awoken. She was a light sleeper and usually would wake up whenever she hears the slightest bit of noise that she finds irritating.

"Hey Hikari, what's going on?" Nozomi said in a drowsy tone, rubbing her eyes at the same time.

"Nozomi! You are finally awake! Good. Now, what is a Shroomish?" now, completely forgetting about the other man.

"Hikari, where are we from? I don know what kind of plant that is! You will have to ask Kengo. He knows most on all those kind of things, you know that guy."

"Good thinking! Hey Kengo, wake up now! I wanna ask you something!" Hikari was using a cute voice to annoy Kengo to wake him up. The young teenage boy was a good sleeper. He could sleep through a storm without being disturbed one single bit. He was just the direct opposite of Nozomi.

"Hikari-chan, what happened? You are so noisy! Let me rest."

"KENGO!" Hikari's high pitched voice was so squeaky, Kengo immediately jumped up and saluted to her.

"HAIIIII!"

"Wait wait a moment. From the way you speak, dress and act, you are… erm… NO WAY! YOU GUYS ARE FUGITIVES FROM THE SINNOH EMPIRE!"

"SHHHHH! Not so loud! We cannot afford the world to know. Besides, I had to run. WE had to run because we are going to fight back. And I am sure and positive and well, I know that I Hikari Berlitz will definitely begin a better and kinder rule to the Sinnoh region. Its not an empire, no one really thinks that it is one anyway."

"Alright Ms Berlitz. So why are you running from the place? I thought it was dangerous? You could get killed I guess"

Hikari then slowly lifted up her ragged sleeve. It was a long thin dirty dress that did not make her look appealing. The originally blue dress was turned into a faded shade of light blue and her white long sleeves were turned into yellow after a constant washing in the polluted Lake Verity. The sleeve then revealed a mark of a new hope and a mark that will promise to bring a brighter future to the people of the Sinnoh region.

"Don't tell me you are also…"

Kengo then sunddenly held her left wrist, the symbol of her life was nearly revealed. He then pointed her hand to a spot on her forehead.

"Oh my Hikari, I think you have a spot on your face. Looks like a new pimple to me you know." Kengo said in a mocking tone. He was trying to divert her attention elsewhere so that the naïve little girl would not get herself killed unnecessarily. Hikari was looking up at her blemish, staring at it with horror.

"PIMPLE! Oh my gosh, Nozomi, did you bring a mirror, I did not bring mine. YOU!" Hikari pointed at Kengo. He knew something big was aiming for him now. "You made me leave my mirror behind because you decided to rush a beauty queen and ah! Now I have a imperfection on my porcelain clear white face!" Seeing Hikari freaking out can be either the funniest thing or the scariest thing that can ever happen to you. If she thinks you are related to her problem, not even the largest amount of luck can get you out of it.

"HAHAHA!" the woman was now laughing, bursting out her cries loudly and all over the place. She was losing control over her mind and she was unable to control her laughter and was just going mad. Hikari and Nozomi soon joined in the laughter and soon enough, everyone was laughing madly.

After a few minutes of fun and games, the random lady decided to introduce herself. "I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Grace. I live at Fallarbour Town. I need to move now, but seeing the current state of you three teens, I guess you better come with me. I will help you get some supplies and clothings.

All three at them stared at the lady. She was actually willing to help them, not turn them in over to the authorities and send her back to Sinnoh to die. But will she really be a nice lady forever, or just donning on a mask to hide her true self. But Hikari did not care about it. She wanted to change, get on with life and move on with it. She wanted a brand new look and life.

"_Hikari, get ready I have a message for you, gonna say-_

_THE TREES AND THE GROUND_

_HIDES A SECRET SHADOW_

_TO END THE GRIMACE YOU WILL ENCOUNTER_

_YOU MUST LAY FALLOW._

_Did you catch that Hikari? Prinplup? Hey did you guys hear what I just read? It's a prophecy! Hikari you better listen and be on your guard! "_

"_YES! Mesprit, I have heard that. Prinplup too! Now off to the new place!"_

_-- _

A/N: Alright, I am done. This is 21 pages long. Whoo hoo. I hope you will like it. The next part should be out next week I hope. Give me your reviews and some of your ideas too. Maybe that will make your reading more fun! Enjoy!


	4. I wear a Mask

Epic Story

**Epic Story! Politics and Guardians**

I wear a mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: Give me your feedbacks and reviews! That will spice up your reading.

--

Hoenn

_Rustboro City, 5.00pm:_

"You are…" Just as May was about to say the name of that women, Rock Slide had sent both May and Max flying to the police station.

"Take those people to the level 5 security system. They cannot escape with a dozen of cameras in every 50 meters. Get those two tied up to prevent the girl with rabies from attacking the officers."

"Yes Ma'am!"

As May and Max were both knocked out cold by the crushing rocks, both unable to react quick enough to send out their individual guardians, the rocks just flowed and trampled onto their bodies, and were carried into the police station.

_Rustboro Police Station, 7.35pm:_

As both May and Max had been down for around 3 hours, they were all held into a level 5 security system containment room. They were strapped into chairs that would shock, burn or wet the victim anytime they said a lie.

Splash! The siblings were hurled with a bucket of cold water. It felt as if the ice was biting into their skin, causing them to jump up of sleep, and the straps on their hands, torsos and legs prevented them to moving out of the seat. May could feel small metal bolts that were jutting out of those straps, and poking into her skin. They hurted a lot, like tiny needles that were not sharp enough to poke into your skin.

"Ow… Where am I? What's up with this place?" May was staring into the dark black containment room. It was pitch black, and there was only a lamp that was shining onto her face, placed with a table that had many different scary looking weapons on it. May wasn't afraid of them. Sure, they did look lethal and dangerous, but why does she matter about them? She had trained herself in forest, simulation rooms and with masters to learn to fight and defend. She had learned stance of a ninja. She was not really an expert of that, but she did learn some back in the Petalburg Mansion. She had been going through rigorous training once she took over the throne, in order to learn how to overcome all her odds of being caught in an ambush.

"Hey! I'm asking you people what is going on in here! And who threw that icy water over me?"

"Quiet, terrorist. Tell me your true identity now, and why you are here at Southern Hoenn. I know your Prince wants to win the war, but here at Southern Hoenn, we have the highest security feature. ME."

Although May had been all along been snubbed by her brother, but this was too far. As the Princess of the Southern Hoenn region, the area which she governs, in fact sees her as their enemy! How disgraceful! Fancy acting all wild and crazy got her too much attention. But she must not blow her cover. She cannot do that. If not, she would be in deep trouble.

"Hey, you. Get my cuffed hands out of this area! Hippie, wake up!" May decided to address her brother by the name, Hippie. That way, it would make him look less suspicious and make him seems like an ordinary hippie too. Her hands were being cuffed to the chair's arm support, and the tight feeling was about to snap her wrist into two bits. The pain was also inflicted into her guardians.

"Silence! In this room there shall be order and law! Now, you must be quiet! Tell me who you are! What is the meaning of your intrusion?"

"I'll tell you. I am Belle of the Southern Hoenn, I come from Petalburg City together with Hippie. Hippie, you can wake up already. I know you are awake."

"Alright, Belle. We are peace lovers and we do come from the South. Cast no hatred upon out souls, we are just freedom loving travelers. I would wish to have a word with you, Ma'am. Would you be so kind as to have everyone to leave this containment room? We need to talk." Max's voice was originally floating and airy, but once he called out that name, it turned hard and serious. May knew that he had a plan and decided not to intervene into it.

"And who say you? What do you think you are? You are nothing more but a puny kid who knows nothing about the outside world. You want to have a talk with me, huh?"

"Chill, relax Roxanne. I know you are anxious but as the saying goes, curiosity kills the cat. You have yet to see my face."

"How did you know it was me?" Roxanne turned anxious. That person knew her. She was terrified if that kid really knew her just by hearing her voice. She knew that there was a mysterious aura being emitted from both of her "terrorists" that she had held captive.

"My my, Roxanne. You don't need to go all haughty when you are dealing with us. Its not as if we don't know who you really are. Now, if you feel threatened, I would suggest that you bring your Nosepass out, maybe you would feel safer?"

"There is no need for my officers to leave the room, and no need for Nosepass to come out too. Besides I can handle this all by myself. I know that I can. I did not become a scholar for nothing. I have learnt all the tactics that you dirty people would use."

"So I am sensing that you are afraid of being alone huh? Relax. Since we are tied up with this invention I doubt that we will be able to hurt you. Or you would rather suffer a humiliating defeat in a battle with Belle? Its really your choice, I am not forcing you. But since you want to solve the case quick, I think that it is best that you ask them to leave the room. Including those behind the windows that we cannot see." Max taunted the mayor of the town. He loved to use reverse psychology onto his opponents, causing them to fall flat on their ground.

"Fine. I will ask them to leave. "

"By the way, do you mind destroying those cameras for me? I think that it is best that what ever I say to you does not get recorded. Oh, sent those officers away from this area too." Max said in a superior tone.

"Fine. I will," Said Roxanne, and she swiftly picked up a sword on the desk and sliced off the cameras in one swift action. The scrap metal then fall onto the hard cement ground, cluttering and crashing onto the ground, with glass pieces falling out of the machine. The guards were also asked to go out of the room too. Max's face grew a smile.

"Alright then, Roxanne, I would wish to ask you to help me close the door. That would be a good thing." May was looking away in disgust. Max was smirking! That was a horrible thing that could ever happen! Roxanne than proceeded to close the door, and I could not feel anything but sorry to her. She was sad case.

"Alright then. I would like you to release us. Don worry. You will know who we are soon enough."

So Roxanne just did what she was asked to do, but did it grudgingly. She was cursing and swearing all the way while undoing May and Max.

"Alright than Roxanne," May said in a cheery tone. "So since you are so interested to know who the both of us are, we are not terrorist." May than quickly approached her, and removed a bit of her left glove to reveal the mark of Groudon. Max then lifted up his wrist band and showed Roxanne that he was the master of Jirachi. Roxanne then gasp. She had no idea that they were the Royal Maple siblings. She immediately knelt down and went onto her knees and apologized for her behaviour, saying, "My apologise, Princess May and Prince Max. Please forgive my ignorance and cruel actions. I shall accept all punishment that you cast upon my frivoled soul." It was obvious that Roxanne truly was apologetic. Her expression was downcast and she was really trying to make up to her blunders.

"Roxanne, you are dismissed. Now, we need a place to stay at for the night, do you think that you can help us find a room to stay at? No classy ones, we can survive on simple and small room. Just make sure you have an internet connection. Max wants to play his online games. Oh, just between the three of us, don't let this out. As in us not in gowns and suits. No one knows that we are out of the city of Petalburg." May spoke in a serious but gentle tone. She smiled while conversing with Roxanne and had remained calm and happy.

"It would be my honour to serve the Princess and her brother."

"Likewise. Now, I really need to know how we are going to get out of this room without being noticed by the officers and you know, I am a wanted person and you cannot anyhow let me out. So what do we do?"

"Well, since I own this town, I guess I have a thing to say about that. I can make it up to you by letting you rest in my place. It's a little small, but I hope you will like it." She said quickly and gave a brief smile.

They went out of the room, acting as if they had known each other for years. Well, they may have met at some annual meetings, but rarely that close. Both siblings went out of the room with a proud ego, a sense of pride that has been restored into their original birth right. The right of the ruler. However, they could not look too contempt about the current situation. They have to be on their guard and make sure that they have not been spied on and not been discovered. So they left the Rustboro Police Station with confidence, into Roxanne's building.

_Roxanne's Home, 9.30PM: _

"This is your home?" Max was staring up into Roxanne's house. She claims that it is a little tiny, but it was humungous. Though not as large as theirs, but it was still big!

"Oh, its really small, once you enter into the building. I mean, it would be really great if I have kept the areas neat and tidy but I think that you should get in now. I'll whip us a meal, considering the fact that all of us skipped dinner." Roxanne replied in a warm and caring manner.

Once they had entered the room, they found out what the Mayor had meant. Her house was like a junkyard, with all the books pilled on top one another. They were all cluttered, most of her books were very old, and they filled from her storage room all the way to the living room. As her house is a single story building, the amount of space that the books occupy is quite a lot. It was obvious that she had been an avid reader since young, and treasures knowledge very much.

"WOW! Roxanne! This is just amazing! Can I read through some of your books?" Max was delighted. He had yet to see a book for the past few days of traveling. May had forbade him from bringing any book; she felt that it would be too heavy to travel too far. Seeing a book here made it seem like a paradise to him. He was in bliss.

"May, how about I bring you to your room first? Would you like to share a room with your brother? I think that way you have less things to worry about."

"Believe me, being with my brother worries me the most. I think that I have to find a way to deal and save him from all his problems. He is my biggest worry of them all."

After the siblings and the Mayor had a simple dinner, rice with some gravy, they went to inform Mr Briney that they had arrived into Rustboro City, and told him about their misadventure. All he could do was to laugh at them for being too unprepared for the situation. Nevertheless, the spunky Princess was beginning to loose power, and soon fell into a deep slumber.

_Rusturf Tunnel, 8.30 am:_

May and Max had left the city by the time the day turned 7am. Roxanne had adviced them to leave the city quick, before they meet anything that would cause them to fall into a dark pit.

May and Max had both traveled to Rusturf Tunnel, that was east of Rustboro City. It is a dark and damp tunnel, and many wild guardians were running freely around. They were mainly Whismurs. Silent they may be, but they react horribly with noises. May had sent out Combusken to help light up the darken areas while Max brought out Ralts to accompany him. May was not in the right mood today.

"Well, seeing into the map that Roxanne had given me, I think that it may take a day for us to get to the other side of the tunnel." May was least happy about it. She was pretty annoyed that a day would be lost due to traveling time.

_Fiery Path, 8.30 am:_

A glimpse of the sunlight that was caught into Drew's eye sent him out of his dream zone. He was having a horny dream, where he was doing something scandalous in the public. He turned around to see his cousin, Brendan, still laying on the ground with joy and happiness. He seems to look like a little child who was holding his favourite toy since he was a child. His mudkip Pokedoll. He was hugging it in his sleep and he was feeling all protected in his dreamland, as long as Mudkip the doll was willing to stay by his side.

"Hey Bren, time to wake up. We need to move along now."

"Mmmm, I want to rest longer, wake me up at 11 am Drew." He had plainly forgotten the fact that he was no longer sleeping in the comfortable bed back in the Palace of Roses, but on a soft patch of green grass that he rested on. He did not remove his hat at all, and since it was soft, it did not really matter whether it was on or off his head.

"Brendan Birch, if you insist on sleeping on hard ground, I have nothing else to say. I will be winning this war, and I will not allow you to do anything that would slow my speed down. Now, I would be leaving so you can continue sleeping, I don't really care anymore."

"Wahh… Drew Cous wait up, I am just getting up already. Don't always threaten me with your empty threats."

"Well, if they are empty, I should not be seeing you following me, right?"

Brendan sulked. He hated to lose to Drew in almost everything. The only thing that he was able to outsmart Drew would be in sweet talking the girls. But then again, the ladies will just fall for Drew. He hated that. HE HATED THAT! But he was still happy that Drew was still his cousin. After, the only person who took him hin right after his father's tragedy was Drew himself. He was still glad that Drew was always by his side too.

The two of them started to walk through the forest and made their way slowly and carefully. They did not want to grab too much attention and they also needed to get food. Both of them were dying for breakfast. It was getting onto the both of them too. Grouchy, they made noises and petty arguments over a piece of leaf, which had just fallen onto the ground. They were both feeling so hungry that Brendan had even tried to eat some of Drew's fingers.

"Don't be stupid Bren, you know that I cannot be eaten."

"Yeah, if you cannot be eaten, why do you look like a piece of meat infront of all the ladies. Besides, can you check your Poke-Navi? I think it would be better if you check that and so we can find out where we are."

"Alright then," Drew then pulled out his Poke-Navi. The screen showed that they were in the forest and were very clost to Lavaridge town. In, they were so close to it that they had just walked right into it, without noticing it.

_Lavaridge Town, 9.00 am:_

"Cous, do you smell something good? It smells like chicken. Is that you that smell that great?"

"Look there, I'm not that good piece of meat. The stall there is selling kebabs. Chicken kebabs. KEBABS? YOU KNOW WHAT? WE ARE HERE! FINALLY! LET'S GO GRAB SOMETHING TO EAT!" Drew then dragged Brendan to the stall and they ordered some food.

Brendan sweatdropped. He was not really used to see that his cousin was over enthusiastic over something. Usually he would be a silent and reserve young man that speaked only at the right time.

"Hey Bren, you sure you don't want to eat anything?"

"Don't call me Bren here!" Brendan hissed. "You know where we are, so you call me Dan in this area. Since your full name is Andrew, well, I think that I will just call you Andy. How about that?"

"Sure, fine by me. I am fine with anything. Just don't me sound like a fool. Besides, it is much better than calling me Andrew."

The kebabs were freshly roasted. Drew and Brendan could see many war casualties, mainly soldiers. For a moment, he felt sorry for them, but then reconsidered that thought for he felt that they deserved that. Well, if they were willing to join him and without that Princess claiming the land to be hers, this kind of problems would not arise. But he still pitied them, it wasn't really their fault anyway. Even though they were supposed to be looking for breakfast, not lunch, the both of them could not be bothered. They were not bothered at all. They needed food. FOOD. That was the only thing that had in mind of.

"Hey sir, have I seen you somewhere before?" A young lady with fiery red hair suddenly approached Drew. Drew was stunned by that question that she had heard, but replied quickly saying, "I am sorry, but I believe that we have not met before. Would you like to introduce yourself? I am Andy." Drew said in a pleasant and warm tone. He wanted to make himself seem like a friendly person, and not their worst enemy. As Brendan was really dying to have more food to eat, he ran off to the other small stalls and went to fight for food, leaving Drew all alone.

"Hi Andy, my name is Flannery. Are you sure we have not met? I'm pretty sure that I have seen someone like you before."

"Positive. We just came here a few minutes ago, so how is it possible for us to meet until now?"

"True. I guess that I am too caught up with work these few day, being the Mayor of the town is hard work you know."

"Mayor? You are the Lavaridge Mayor?" Drew could not believe what he had just heard. He was talking to the mayor of the town. If Brendan was here, it would be so much better, he would remember her face and add her image into their laptop. And they could plan and use her as a part of their war plans.

"Hey Andy, Andy? HEY YOU!" Flannery shouted at the top of her voice.

"Yes! Oh, I am so sorry, I was busy thinking about my cousin, he got me worried sick after running off like this! My, would you be so kind to help me around this place? I cant find a map in this town. _Liar, you already have the Poke-Navi. _So, just wondering, would it be alright if you helped me out?"

"I am glad to help you out!" Flannery said excitedly. However, she was just posing with that voice of hers. Being an excellent actor, she was able to mask all her true emotions and hide them behind those fiery red garnet eyes of hers. Her keen perspective eyes and her acute precision allows her to identify anyone and anywhere.

"_The nerve of that PRINCE! Torkoal! That is Prince Drew from the Northern Region. HE IS HERE! He is also probably trying to bring the city to slumps and rubble! Do you think I should deal with him now?"_

"_Do not be irrational Flannery. Stay calm and strong. He had two guardians, while you only have me. My suggestion: Find the Princess. She can deal with him. That is the only way to save our country."_

"_So what do I do to him now? I cannot possibly do anything to him right?"_

"_Treat him like your best friend, or something. Just be nice so that he would not suspect anything. I will try to help you out in this thing. Please inform the Princess once you have personal space."_

"_Yes, I will."_

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I forgot to tell you about the history about the town. The place here is actually on volcano land. It emits smoke and heat for our hot springs and so natural gases here can be used to make fuel. You should try the hot springs. They just revitalizes your mind and soul, it is like getting more energy without eating!"

"Really! Wow. That is nice. Maybe I should go check it out tonight. Oh, there he is! That is my cousin, Dan. HEY DAN! OVER HERE!" Drew shouted over. Brendan immediately heard his deep voice and waved back. He looked like a glutton. Holding seven different food kebabs, a small bag with some puffs and pastries, one drink on his other hand, he definitely looked as if he really was desperate for food.

"Yorff, Arphdy, phoo vant schum?" With food stuff all into his mouth, Drew could hardly make out his words. He just shot Brendan a queer look, and stared at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Vhwat?"

"I forgot to introduce to you, this is the Mayor of the town, Ms Flannery, and this, Ms Flannery, is my cousin, Dan."

"Please to meet you Dan." Flannery curtly bowed to him. Brendan did the same thing as well.

After conversing for sometime, Flannery had to leave for an urgent meeting. So the cousins sat together and had a talk in their hotel, Lavaridge Pokecenter.

_Lavaridge Pokecenter, 2.40pm:_

**Drew's POV**

Good news for me. I have just found the Mayor of this town, and she seems to be as gullible as she looks. Thinking that I am really Andy, wow she really is easy to fool. Now that we have setted up our laptop, I can start to work on our plan, and I think that I can send out some of the information to General Steven that we have a new arrangement pattern. We will attack Southern Hoenn in a state of fighting called the ambush pattern.

"So, how do you think that Mayor will last?" Brendan asked impatiently. He wanted to add in her image into the computer so that there would be a file stored in it. He would later than put into our military site so that our generals can easily and identify any spies that are infiltrating our military.

"The computer is loading up now. Just take it easy. I need to find something. You take over and you start to do the updating. I need to call up the other Generals for more information." We went to do our respective duties after that.

After some discussion with General Wallace, the General of Sootopolis City, he said that had heard on rumours from his fellow spies he had implanted in the Southern region, that there were look-alikes of the Royal family running around Hoenn, which makes our entire mission a even more interesting one. I mean, who knows, you may run into that bitch and let's say, we hook up and have some fun?

"Hey Cous, I can hear what your thoughts are saying you know..." Brendan replied to me in a seductive tone. Man how I hate him when he does that! I could feel the temperature of my body rising, but what does that got to do with me? Argh! For goodness sake! I am not a homosexual boy!

"I've been planning, how about we use the Mayor as a part of our wonderful plan. I mean, just think about it. I think that we would need her to play apart. But since we would be ambushing this place that means that we have to do this quick. Oh well, since that was what I was good at, I guess that I have to ask more troops to come in and be more fierce.

"Cous, do you think that we could be the ones in trouble? I mean, think about it. Does it seem logical that the Mayor would treat her people so nicely? I mean, sure, they can be nice. I love to hear how great the people are. But a Mayor treating the visitors nicely, that is a little bit funny.

Come to think of it. I feel that my cousin is finally not joking and making some sense in his words. I realized that it was already late at night, and we had to take a shower. We smell, reek, what ever you call it. It was a lingering stench as I could smell onions from the morning and sweat from the day before. I went to get my shower first, and soon after my cousin decided to have one too.

_Lavaridge Town, 7.45pm:_

**Normal POV**

Both boys went into a small restaurant. To their surprise, the saw Flannery there too. She was there with some of her friends, and once she caught sight of them, she invited them to join her. So since they had nothing planned for the day, they went and plopped a seat with her.

"Hey! It was such a surprise to see you guys down here again! You out for dinner?"

"Yeah." Brendan reploed. It was pretty obvious that he was jungry, his face was showing it and he was unable to hide that gluttony look off his face.

"Well, since you are guest in the Lavaridge Town, I think it would be good if I gave you a treat, to make you feel more welcome to our city. I mean, it would be nice if I gave you two a feeling of the Lavaridge people. Don't think that the war has gotten our spirits dampened, all our hospitals filled with casualties, but we have our strong willed Princess May to keep us fighting. You know what she does right? And I am sure you would want to see us be the victor too right?"

At this point, Drew was beginning to feel threatened. The Southern Spitfire has made them strong and positive, and it felt like an insult to him that people would believe that the frivolous girl like her would even think about winning the war. But since he had been always able to control his emotions well, he was able to act normally and pass it over. However, Brendan was not coping well. He felt like bashing up the Mayor for insulting his country for saying that they are not up to standard and wanted to do something really mean and really scary. Drew immediately reacted to that and said, "It was nice to see you here, but we just realized that we needed to get our stuff. See you soon, Flannery."

Flannery smirked at their reaction. Although Drew made it seem like nothing, but she was able to see that his eyes were the only one that reacted like fire. His face may not tell any story, but his eyes, those deep emerald green iris were burning up once she provoked him. He could not give himself away, so controlling and restraining was the only thing that he could do.

Once they were out of the sight of any residence, the two instantly began to curse and swear, OPENLY. They were swearing so loudly that Brendan got hit by a tomato, with a lady saying, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"What a motherf. Doesn't she know what to do when you are venting and distressing? I cant believe I was hit by this fruit!"

"So, Flannery is playing with us huh, tell that bitch that we will be playing with her too."

As they walked around, Brendan noticed some hot chicks of their age. Though they were petite, they were very well endowed, and that really turned him on. Perverse and dirty thoughts just flowed into his head. They were all heading towards the public hot springs. Since the sides were segregated to male and female, Brendan knew that he would not have the chance to hook up with the ladies that he had been eyeing for quite sometime.

Once the cousins went to grab a locker, they placed their clothings inside it and the purses and money. They grabbed a towel, wrapped their torsos and went deep into the warm soothing water. Brendan had some clean handkerchiefs and they used it to cover their 2nd guardians. Drew was finally able to relax after such a long time of having too much to do. He was also able to think much clearly. Brendan was relaxing and cleaning himself off the tomato. (a dirty kid) he did not really bother about what the people there were thinking of him. He just wanted to cool off his attitude. The opposite side had the females. They were noisy, chatty and well, they just could not stop making noises. Screams, gossips and all that. To a guy, those are really low. Seriously low. He did not feel the need to hear about girl gossip, until he heard a familiar voice. The voice of Flannery.

_End of Rusturf Tunnel, near Route 117, 7.30pm:_

"YES! Finally, we are OUT!" May screamed and leapt up into the air with joy. They were being chased by all sort of different Whismurs, from small to big, yellow ears to green ears. They were so annoying, that May shouted at them, causing some of them to evolve into Exploud. The horrible Hyper Voice just drove them far away, which also nearly cost them their lives. Max, on the other hand was fascinated by the tiny creature, saying that they were all so cute and awesome, and also claimed that May was the bully of the world. No one really knew what happened inside the cave, but Max came out with a bruised face and twisted arm.

"May the Princess, Please forgive me, have mercy, have mercy." Max had been chanting this all the time, throughout their walk. May was walking in triumphant, with her face glowing and in pure pleasure to her current treatment. She enjoyed torturing her brother to the extent and enjoyed that very much. She missed how much her people had worshipped her, but had to remain under the shadows, so that she would not have to worry about her being followed.

_Verdanturf Town, 9.30 pm:_

The siblings continued to walk towards the small rest stop. It was late at night, and there were no street lights out in the wilderness. So they had to continue walking until they had reached a small town, and it was known as Verdanturf Town. The town here had many sophisticated buildings, and the night life here was unbelievable. Despite the war happening, the city people here, were all enjoying themselves. May saw many clubs, hotels, tall office buildings and many malls. She immediately began to loose herself in the small town, packed with much of an adventure. However, she was being restrained by her very own brother. He dragged her into the Vendanturf Poke Center, which was a cheap and economical hotel for travelers. The price was usually fixed at a small amount and they provided free meals everyday. As soon as they checked into it, they headed for the room, and fought over which bed they wanted to have. In the end, May managed to get the bed nearest to the window, while the brother took the one nearest to the door. They then took out their laptop, and started to have another video conference with their butler once more, as they have promised to do so.

"Hey Briney! Nice to see you again!"

"Good Evening your Highness. It is good to see that you are fine today. Highness, now that I have seen you, I would like to advice you to call Roxanne. She was busy looking for you, and she told me that she knew about your secret identity. She said that she needed to talk to you immediately. So could you call her now?"

"Yeah… Sure. I will call her right away. Good night." They hung up the call, and then made their way to the telephone. She dialed her loyal Mayor of the Rustboro City and called her up.

"Hello, this is Roxanne. How may I help you?"

"Hey, it's me. May. I just got a message from my butler that you wish to have a talk with me. So, what is it?" May was holding her glass of water and drinking it at the same time. She was dying of thirst but she also had to reply an urgent message from her Mayor. It may be some minor thing, but well, if she could be of some assistance, she would be more than willing to help her out.

"Well, I don't really know how to put this in, but, THE PRINCE OF THE NORTH IS IN OUR TERRITORY. He is currently residing at Lavaridge Town. His cousin is also with him. I just got the message from Flannery, and she told me all about it." A loud crash suddenly resonated. May had dropped her glass onto the ground and she was grabbing onto the phone.

"Say that once more. SAY IT!"

"May, calm down. I know that you are worried and afraid. But do as I say. Rush over to Lavaridge town as soon as possible. Flannery will be there to help you out. Don't worry, she is able to identify any kind of people. That is how she found that trespasser in our area. But May, don't let that person get you down. Now, you must always be on your guard. You must also be ready for any circumstances that you will meet. Now, May, get a good night rest, tell Max all about this too. You must always make him informed so that he will be able help you and think. Good night, and calm down alright?"

"Yeah. Alright. I'm not afraid, I am just nervous. What will happen if I lose? I am really nervous about this confrontation thing. Just imagine if the whole world is on your shoulders. I don't really know if I can continue this. Should I abdicate this throne to Max?"

"May, trust yourself. I know that you can do it. Be strong." Roxanne's voice was assuring and confident. May knew that the world was dependent on her, and they believed in her too.

"Alright. Yeah, I will try to. I will continue then. Good night."

May hung up the phone and she tried her best not to get worried. She was not really sure if she was up for the job that was tasked for her to complete. The job of winning the War of Dominance.

"May. I heard it. Why aren't you telling me about this, it has been half an hour since you had a chat with Roxanne you know. Its pretty rude of you to hide from your brother." Max was staring into May. It felt as if he was boring a hole into her face. May then stared into him and said in a meek voice, "Prince Bastard his here together with his cousin. They are currently in Lavaridge and I don't really know what I should be doing now. I mean, sure I would want to win, but now he is in our territory. How do you think that we can do this now? I fear for the future Max, I don't want to let anyone down. I cannot let our parents down too."

"Sis, I will help and support whatever decision you make. You are my sister and I will play my part to help you out no matter what you choose." Max gave May an assuring look, and his eyes told her that he will be strong.

"Thanks, I really needed that encouragement."

They both went to sleep, and May tried her best to sleep well, despite her turning and flipping in the bed. She did that for an hour and despite all her attempts to try and fall asleep, she still was unable to. Until she got out of bed and walked around in the balcony, did she begin to loose her consciousness.

_The day before, with Hikari's gang, route 113, 5.30pm:_

"Grace, why is this place so deserted, I mean, why is it so empty. Are you sure you are bringing us to the right place?" Hikari was tired from walking for more than 2 hours. It was taking the hell out of her legs, and it was burning her heels. They were nearing The Desert, where the most vicious and strongest type of guardians resided at. But the both of them were unaware about this, as it was their first time walking in the Hoenn region. Kengo and Nozomi were trying their best to keep up. Despite having a lot of stamina, all the kids were feeling drained and tired.

"Grace, you sure you know where we are going?" This time, it was Nozomi who was doing the talking.

"Kids, relax. I know where we are going. Besides, the Interpreter's second guardian will soon be mine."

"What are you talking about? I thought that you were suppose to bring the three of us to a safe place?"

"What? And let you kids have the chance to rule the world? Puh-lease. Don think about that. I know what I want and I know how to get it. Medicham, if you would please do the honours." Grace's Medicham appeared, as she glided her long sleek fingers over her wrist. The pink coloured guardian appeared, and it used an incredible Psychic attack onto the three of them, pinning them down onto the ground. Hikari, Nozomi and Kengo were all unable to move. They were also having problems calling out their guardians. All the three of them tried to scream, but realized that there wasn't any sound that was coming out. Somehow, their voices have been nullified by the attack too.

"Did I mentioned that I am a skilled thief and robber? I have been monitoring the movements and all, and I know that Hikari, is the Interpreter! Now, I will help myself to the prize." She walked over to the poor girl, and separated her from the rest of them. She pushed them to a rock and pressed her hard onto it. Hikari tried to scream, but her voice wasn't going to come out. She tried to move her arms, but it just did not move. She was in a horrible state. Grace thens started to mumble out some weird and incomprehensible words and some words that did not make any sense. Hikari felt something that was surging out of her. No, it was not courage or any pure form of emotions, but one of her guardians. Her eyes were close but she could vaguely make out its shape. It felt large. It felt as if it was going to pop out of her body too. It felt pain. And it was literally coming out now!

A faint glow shone out of Prinplup's marking. It was changing its shape too. She could see something coming out of it, and she felt it being different. And soon enough, that figure began to show its shape. Empoleon. Her Prinplup has just evolved inside her. Her emotions were strong, she did not want Mesprit to be taken from her, and she wanted to protect the world using it. Prinplup had felt it, and knew that it was his time to evolve. And so he did. Just for his master's sake. Empoleon used a strong Hydro Pump onto Medicham, which immediately stopped Psychic from working. Nozomi and Kengo both sent out their individual guardians, and Hikari sented out her Mesprit.

"Alright everyone, let's go! Empoleon Hydro Pump, Mesprit, Psychic!"

"Glameow use Blizzard!"

"Empoleon, finish it with Steel Wing!"

First, was the Hydro Pump and Psychic combination. Psychic pushed the Hydro Pump all the way, and Blizzard that froze the edge of Hydro Pump, turned it into a deadly icicle, that was pummeling its way at full speed. It hit Medicham at its chest, causing it to suffer from a major it, and since the Hydro Pump was not fully frozen, the cold water and the remaining end of the Blizzard cause it to be Frozen. Finishing the act would be Kengo's Empoleon. It used Steel Wing, that sent it out from its Frozen state, and making that particular guardian faint. Grace knew that the situation was now grave. She was in no position to fight against them. Her Medicham was weak and she needed to find a way to run away from them. Grabbing her bag and books that had fallen during the fight, she sprinted as fast as she could. However, she felt that there was something that was preventing her from moving. Hikari had used Psychic on her. She was sent all the way to the other end of the Desert, which was nearer to Fallarbour Town. That was it. She was gone.

"Nice job people. Now, let's get a move and-" Hikari had abruptly fainted onto the ground. Thankfully, her Empoleon had gotten a hold of her. Kengo then took over the duty of carrying her and summoned her Empoleon backed into her body by sending her fingers running over her marks. Now, she had both kept her guardians within her body.

After walking for a while, they were now officially at Route 111. Hikari had also woke up and was now steady on both feet. Since it was getting pretty late, they decided to camp. Still in rags and draps, they had to find somewhere where they would not be easily spotted and get a cold from the chilly wind. In the desert, winds are strong. It would cause hyperthermia to a person who will be in the wind with no thick and warm clothing during the night time. Since none of them had a fire type guardian, or at least one with a fire type move, they were unable to create a fire. The trio were just searching for a cave, but soon, it became pitch black, and the two Empoleons then decided that they would like to be their tents. Even thought both masters objected to it, they decided that it would be fine, and sinked into that idea. However, sinking into it doesn't really give you the permission to always do it.

_Dewford Town, 5.30pm:_

Shinji had just reached Dewford Town. He wasn't really sure where to start he search, so he just thought that having a quick relaxing ride would probably be the thing he should be doing now, or is it? On his way around the small island, where waves were strong and prominent, he felt a strange emission of a power. A strong power. It belonged to someone with a strength of an Interpreter. Even though he knew that there were Interpreters in the country here, but they belonged to the top leaders of both Northern and Southern Hoenn. Since Dewford is with the Southern Hoenn, he saw posters of the Princess of the country, who was rallying more support from her people. Well, it was interesting after looking at that. He really had never seen such at thing in his whole life. Well, he still had to look for the source of the significant power. The source of the Interpreter. He had been studying with the a secret master that his father had forced him to teach his sons how to identify the strength of different people, and how powerful they usually are.

**Shinji's POV**

"_So, its coming back from the main island huh? Well, I guess that my trip here will be wasted. Since its getting darker"_ I stared in to the horizon guessing that I have to stay here for a while.

"Hey good evening. Just wanted to remind you not to go too close to the beach. You know how erratic that thing can be right now. I think you might have heard the news from the papers, that the waves are getting a little crazy recently." A young man with long and spiked up hair came up to me to have a chat. Well, since I am currently free, I guess that I will just continue it.

"Uh. Yeah, I think I saw it a few days back. I was trying to get some fresh air, that's all."

"Yeah, its nice to have fresh air, especially in Dewford. We being slapped in the middle of the ocean, will receive really fresh and cool winds. But now, just stay inland. I think you would not want to have broken bones and all, if you know what I mean."

_Yeah, like right. I think that Torterra would just sent it away and leave a large indent into the waves._

"Sure, I will be more careful. Thank you for your kindness."

"By the way, since I am walking around and doing nothing," the man started to grin sheepishly, "Could you review me? You know that I am the Mayor around right?"

"Sorry, not interested." _God, how can such people be so think skinned? I mean, even my father doesn't do that. Wait, he doesn't need to in the first place. No one will give him the honest truth anyway._

**Normal POV**

"What's with that guy?" Brawly muttered to himself. All he asked was for feedback, and that guy gave him was nothing except for a really cold shoulder. "It's a pity that they don't allow surfing already. Oh well, back to training!"

Shinji was walking again. This time, it was into a Poke Center. He got a room, went for a hot bath, and got himself dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went out of his bathroom.

"Darkrai, do you think that the power is from the fugitive herself? Or from some other Interpreter from this place, I need to know"

"_Patience my child. You don't need to worry at all. I know what you are capable of. And yes, it is the girl that has escaped from Sinnoh. I Recognise her aura from anywhere."_

"Huh. You read aura's. I thought only psychic types were able to identify them."

"_Ta tah. You don need to worry. We leaving the first thing in the morning. You know that and I know it too."_

"Fine. We will. But first, I need to get my boxers."

Kanto:

_Pallet Town, 2.00pm:_

"All of you, please do not spread the news, we will have to further investigate this issue. Leaf, Misty, Gary and Brock, go to my office now."

That was it. Professor has broken it. Madder than anyone now, stomped his foot all the way back to the office where he worked at. Brock, Leaf, Misty and Gary were following him, but none of them spoke a word. Once they reached the office, the Professor slammed the door behind them, causing all four of them to jump out.

"Alright, tell me, who started the fight." The professor stared into Gary, and it felt as if he was going to make a whole into his face. The stare was so strong Gary felt as if that his face was going to spoil.

"It was me, Grandpa. I was the one who started it."

"And why did you do that, GARY OAK?" the professor was very ashamed with the act Gary had just committed. Usually he was a reserved and calm person, but rarely used violence to solve the problem he faces. This time, it was very different. He used his fist against his long time childhood friend Ash Ketchum. The Professor's voice was now rising in its volume. Louder and louder, it was like a natural microphone, with no batteries included.

"So, may I enquire you why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to have a chat with Leaf. Those two," now Gary throw an ugly look at Misty, "Did not allow me near her at all."

The Professor's face softened for a while, but it turned hard once more.

"Leaf, so why did Gary want to see you. I would like to know why."

Leaf then explained the whole situation. This time, her emotions were under control and she was able to explain herself rather clearly and not stutter her words. Professor Oak looked into her and smiled for a while, seeing that she was trying to explain her actions, and also saw a prospect that she may be his future granddaughter in law. He knew that she was a lovely kid, but she was also a good person too. He loved that girl as if she was his very own, and knew that she would get along with him very well too.

After he heard all their explainations, and all they knew about Ash, Professor Oak decided to ring a phone to Mrs Ketchum. May she knew about this, may be she didn't. but all he needed to know and enquire about would be whether Ash was there, or had been there just after this incident. They needed to find Ash. They needed him. He was the person that they needed to know and find out everything.

"Hello, good afternoon Delia. Just wondering, is Ash at home?"

"Good Afternoon Professor, oh yes, he just left. I thought that you were holding a camp for the students? Ash said that he forgot to get some of his belongings here. So he came to get them. Is anything wrong?"

"Delia, do you know who Mew is?"

A small gasp was released from Mrs Ketchum's mouth. "Yes, I do know about that creature. Why do you ask? Does that creature have to do with my Ash?"

"Well… Ash is Mew's Master."

"What did you just say? Can you repeat once again?"

"I know that such a news is really hard to accept, but don't worry, I know that it is hard but I know that Ash is a good boy, and I am sure he has thought of things through. Can you please check if all of Ash's belongings are around?"

The poor lady ran up to the room and checked the room and she saw none of his clothes in his closet, his equipments and some books were gone and almost everything a camper needed were gone. She let out a faint cry.

"He's gone! He left me all alone! Goodness! Where would my Ash be?"

"Don't worry Delia. I need to call someone else. Do not worry I will need you to stay calm despite all the circumstances. I will try to find Ash as soon as I can."

The Professor then called another man by the name of Jordan. He was believed to be the boss of the ice-cream company Ash works under. He too said that Ash had just resigned a few minutes ago, and he left immediately and soon he was gone, far from his sight. The Professor immediately deduced that Ash had left Kanto to escape from his people.

"Alright, I need you kids, all four of you to go on a rescue Mission. I may not have told you this before, but the Prime Minister would be after Ash. He is currently in grave danger. I need you to search and hunt him down. Bring him back to the Kanto region safely.

"Grandpa, where do you think that he would be, I mean, there are many places that he would go to. Surely he would not be in the Kanto region now. So which place would he hide in?"

"Ash is a smart boy. Surely he would not go to a place near Kanto. My guess is he would go to Hoenn, not Johto. Johto is near us and is our sister country, so that would mean our Prime mister is going to have some influence there too."

"So, what does our Prime Minister have to do with this sir?" Brock asked.

"Well, I guess that once you hear and see something , it would be etched deep into your mind…"

_Flashback:_

_Twenty years ago, Professor was working in a labortary with the Prime Minister, Mr Giovanni. He was working with an experiment that had to do with a legendary one, named MEW. He said that the recent news on the disruption and destruction of the forest had to do with it, and wanted to capture it and further investigate on it. However, he had protested against that saying that it would be illegal and evil to do such an act. But despite his protest, none of it went into his head. Grudgingly, the Professor had to work with Giovanni, or he would die. So, he worked on his project, which would be finding where and when Mew would appear in the Forest. So on that they, when Mew was captured, he disguised himself as one of his assistant and walked into the lab room that held Mew. _

"_I know you are strong Mew, and I know that you do not like to be a guardian of any one. But don't worry, you will be mine now." He smiled dangerously at the creature. It shuddered in fear, afraid of what was installed for it._

_Mew was placed into a container, where it could feel some of its fur being pulled out. The fur was then placed into a tall container that contained a liquid and soon after, some thing began to form. The thing was growing larger and larger, and it soon grew to a height of 2 meters. Soon, the DNA guardian was out. It looked like Mew, but there were some human like features. Just before the DNA guardian was out, Giovanni, pushed it into his left wrist, sending it into him. He was now an Interpreter. But not a true one._

"_I shall call it Mewtwo. Since it is the second one and different from you , I shall call it that. Since I have no use for you, I think that it would be the best if you disappear for good."_

_Mew was struggling badly. It could not move and it was stuck in its cage. But then the doors opened and it was free. The only thing that went into Mew's head would be freedom. I want to be free was the only thing that Mew could think of. It flew out and flew so quickly, it zipped away._

_Now, Giovanni was worried and angry. Who had defied his orders and release that vile creature? He saw Oak. Samuel Oak. He strided towards him, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against the cold metal wall. A loud thud sound could be heard and he knew that he was in deep shit. But he was not going to let that guy's bad temper get into him from making the right decision. However, he was not sure what would happen to him._

"_So Oak, you are the one who was responsible for this event. Who allowed you in?"_

"_Yes, I am sorry sir, but I cannot allow you to do such a thing and do such an evil act. I cannot allow you to commit to the fact to kill the legendary creature."_

"_I know that you have a heart for this monster, but since it refused to work for me back when I was a kid, I guess this is what revenge is all about."_

"_Sir, I will not allow you to do this. I want you to destroy this Mewtwo thing."_

"_I am afraid I will not do that Oak. You better keep this a secret between the both of us, or your whole family will be at stake. They are now my pawns, and you better do as I tell you and so, I believe that you love them very much so if you want them to live, do as I tell you and make sure that no one knows that I have this Mewtwo in me. If not, I will instantly kill you and your whole family. Got that?"_

"_Yes, I got it." Professor was lost in thoughts, he was unable to stop the person because of his weakness and his weakness. He needed to get out of it, but he was too afraid to let it, and since because of it, it got a hold of him._

"_Good. To thank you for your support, I will give you a sum of money to thank you for your support. It is up to you what you want to do with it, so if you do anything wrong, you will be at stake. Farewell, and good bye."_

**Normal POV**

"So that is why we need Ash to be back. We need him for the future. He is our hope to stop him. I do not know why the Prime Minister had done such a cruel act, but I think that it is not for a good cause. Please, do find our last hope."

"Yes, we will. You can count on us Professor!" Misty said in a promising and strong voice. She was smiling a very radiant way.

"Thank you Misty. Now, can you and Brock leave for a moment? I need to talk to those two." Now, he was staring at both Gary and Leaf.

As soon as the two of them left the room, Professor Oak released the question that he always wanted to know.

"So, are you two an item?"

"WHAT!?" the both of them exclaimed.

"No way, I would never fall for such a pig." Leaf scoffed.

"Yeah, she is such an annoying woman, I think that if I ever dated her, I would be dead within the next minute." Gary said quickly. A small blush crept up on both their faces. They were looking at opposite direction.

"I see… I hope to hear more from you kids then. Now, Leaf, I would like to have a talk with Gary. You may now leave the office."

Leaf bowed at her principal and left the room very quickly. VERY QUICKLY. She was unable to keep her blush at the bay and ran out of the room. Professor Oak also noticed that her whole face had turned brilliant red. He was now very happy. That girl actually like Gary. She is just denying it, but he knew it. He was once a teenager, so he knew how she felt. Once Leaf had left, he faced Gary, and smirked at him.

"SO Gary, when are you going to go official with her?" an evil grin was out.

"Grandpa, what? You want me to take her out?! You are insane man!"

"Now Gary I know what you are thinking, you think that you don't really like her, but I know that you like her. A lot. I was once a teen just like you. I say, go grab her before you lose her. I know that a lot of people are hitting onto your little friend. If you don't take her, I think that you will regret it. So go and run along. Tell the others that you will leave now. Do not worry about school, I will help you cover it now."

"Thanks. Thank you very much." He gave his grandfather a final hug before running off.

_Giovanni's Office, 2.10 pm:_

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU CHECKED ALL THE HOSPITALS BACK THEN? I THOUGHT THAT YOU INVESTIGATED AND SAW NONE OF THE MARKS THAT WAS SIMILAR TO MEW'S AND HOW COME IT IS NOW FOUND IN A BODY OF A MERE CHILD?!" Ever since that issue had started, Giovanni had all the hospitals check the children if they had the mark of Mew. Even though a young child would have only a small marking, Mew's marking was a unique one. It would have a small eight symbol on the left wrist.

"Sir, I am sorry, I really am. Please punish me for my misdeeds, I have done a severe mistake, I really am sorry for what I have done. Please punish me for the mistake that I have committed."

"Find the child now. I want him back. I guess that I have to let the plot that I wanted it to take place slowly accelerate now. Mew could cause all the things that I have planned go to waste. Now, execute Plan 93-U."

"Yes, I will do it now Sir."

_End of Pallet Town, 2.30pm:_

"_Well, I think that we will all be leaving the country now. I do hope that I will be able to return once, that would really make me happy." Ash stared at it in a deep look. He would really miss his hometown, his country. But he needed to leave. Although it was nothing big if you are an Interpreter, but if Mew guards you, you are in trouble. The world wants you. The worlds wants the Phantom._

"_Don't feel bad, I will be here to help you out." Pikachu tried to cheer up that young man. He knew that Mew was revealed and it would mean an impending disaster was going to be released onto the world. Ash had to leave for good, and start a new life and a new name. Everyone would not know who he would be._

"_Ash, I am so sorry for doing this. I am deeply apologetic for what I have caused, I should not have binded together with you, I really don't want you to go through all the trouble."_

"_Mew my buddy, decided to help you and I will do it at all cost. Not everyone is willing to sacrifice anything for a friend in need, Pikachu also agrees in this value that I have."_

"_Thank you Ash, Thank you Pikachu. Thank you all."_

"We will all be leaving now, so we are now going for Hoenn, Slateport City. Please get ready. We will be leaving now."

"Finally. Well, I better get some food to eat! Haha. I think my stomach agrees with it too." Ash let out a small sigh and a small sigh. He hoped that everything would be fine now.

--

A/N: So I hope you like this. I think its really lengthy, but I hope that you like this. Shinji is a passive role currently. So if you want him to have a larger role. Or if you want to have other people to have more prominent or bigger roles, or you would like me to cut down on some parts, you can give me more ideas! (: apologies if I make any funny errors. I did not really have time to go check it through. Enjoy!


	5. Lies and Scandals

**Epic Story! Politics and Guardians**

5. Lies and Scandals

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: I will try to make this fun, but yeah. I'll still try my best not to make a blunder out of it. Errors are expected, so if you don't understand, please let me know. Its gonna be long…

--

Hoenn

_Verdanturf Town, 7.30am:_

May was having problems sleeping the night before, so she went to have a quick jog once dawn broke and went to the beach to calm herself down. She had been running for the past one hour, but her superior stamina has kept her from going down, leaving her even more refresh than ever. However, what she had heard from Roxanne was still ringing in her head.

"So, he's here. I cant believe I let my enemy easily get into my territory. Hah. It seems that I have lost my defense and it is really going down." May was unable to contain her tears any longer. She felt weak at the point she had realized that she was unable to govern her country from terrorist.

"Excuse me, are you alright miss?" a young man who had light chestnut brown hair, went over to comfort the disheartened May.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just thinking about things that I have failed to do well in."

"Well, you seem to be having a really hard time coping with them. Mind if you share them with me?"

"Well, alright." May thought that it would be best that she let it all out, but just twisting a little bit of the truth here and there.

"That would be great. You can let that immense pressure that is under you slowly come out. It would really relieve your burden, if you had any."

"Well, I guess you can say that I have some. I am really a person who is trying my best to make things better for everyone, but sometimes, you know, when you want to make things the way you want it to be, people who are against your ways will go all out to destroy you. I think you may have felt this before, right?"

"Well, my mother wants me to be a perfect son and student. She wants me to take over the company that she has, and also wanted me to study really hard for all my work and not think about my guardian. So sometimes, when my mother goes out for work early in the morning, I would come out here to the beach and have fun with my guardian. Come on out, Dusclops!"

The Beckon Guardian came out to greet everyone.

"Cool! You've got a Dusclops! Well, I'll show you mine. Hey Combusken, meet my new friend!"

Her petite fingers slide over her mark, and soon, Combusken came out and joined the party.

"Combusken! Busken Busken!" Combusken greeted in sheer pleasure.

"Wow! I never really knew of anyone who had Combusken, it is really rare! But the only person who I knew of, would be our lovely Princess May. Oh, I forgot to introduce. I am Timmy Grimm, how about you, miss?"

"Well, if I told you who I am, I doubt that you would believe it too."

"Hey, you don't need to be a spoilt sport! Its not like you have some secret identity, right?"

"Well, if I told it to you, would you not let anyone who I am? And call me by the other name?" Timmy nodded his head. "Alright, I don't want to say who I am, but here." She slowly removed a part of her left glove, showing him her symbol of Groudon. Timmy could not believe that he was actually meeting the member of the Royal Family. He was so honoured that he went on his knees to bow at her. May who was rather embarrassed by the act he just did, and quickly asked him to get up, which he obeyed immediately. She flustered for a few minutes before calming down.

"Princess, why are you out here?"

"Firstly, don't call me that. Call me Belle here. Its my alibi in this place. So use it. I know it is funny not calling me using proper terms, but if you respect me, do please acknowledge me using that name. Secondly, I am out here to deal with Northen Hoenn. I just ran out to a few troubles, so I guess I am out here to take a short break." May just let out a short sigh.

"It's alright I guess. I know what it feels with all the burden on your shoulders. I can understand your pain." Timmy gave a short and bright smile. "But you still haven't answered why you are here. I mean, even if you want a break, I doubt you will cry on the way traveling, so do you mind if you shared it with me?"

"I hope that you will keep this between the both of us." Timmy nodded once again. "Prince Drew Hayden of the North has infiltrated into Lavaridge Town. I don't really know why he is there, but I guess that since he is able to come into here, I guess that he must be really good at it, maybe he is even better than me."

Timmy was taken aback for a moment, but soon regained his position. He took in a deep breath before he continued. "I guessed that means you will be heading over there, and you are feeling a sense of loss, as you are unable to take care of your country, am I right?"

"Well, I guess you can say that. I don't really know what I would be doing even when I face him. I feel confused. Even though I promised that I will go there and meet him, I don't think that I am confident in my own self. Though he is not aware that I am also traveling, I cannot really imagine myself doing this."

"Hmm, how about this. Since you are going to confront him, I guess that we could do with some practice. We can just have a simple practice session now, and so, how about we get started? You know what is the style of fighting that guy uses?"

"Well, I guess its pretty similar to my type. We are Coordinators, so you can say that style is pretty much a part of our techniques."

"Good, cause I am one too. Now, let's have a Contest style battle. Surely you have heard of Coordinator Contest right?"

"I think so. I'm not that sure. Come on! Let's get started!"

Both of them got up from the bench that there had been sitting on for the past half an hour. They got to the beach, where it was still empty and faced each other. Sending out Combusken and Dusclops, they teens were more than ready for this event. Just when they were about to start, May halted the match for a while.

"WAIT! Who's gonna be the referee? Without one, I doubt we can determine the winner!"

"I think you forgotten me." All eyes turned to their left to see Max standing at the edge of the green grass. He looked angry and was really mad. May had left him in the room without any notice and the young boy was worried sick about his sister until he saw a small shadow at the beach, giving him hope.

"Max? aren't you suppose to be sleeping now? I mean, you hardly wake up so early!"

"What? I wake up as early as you! It's just that I am a little tired the night before! You don't accuse me of doing things I don't do! Besides, you are at fault this time, you did not tell me you were going out for a random training session."

"It is an honour to be in your prescence Prince Max." Timmy bowed graciously infront of Max. It scared that young boy, how could he know who he was?

"It's cool Max. He knows who I am too. I told it to him. So, you'll be our judge right? Good. Now, let's begin."

"Alright then, ready, and begin!"

Combusken begin to run left and right, with not direct objective of who he would be hitting. May had thought it to use this technique as a distraction. Since Combusken was quick on the feet, speed is also one of its main component that made it a good battler. Timmy was really confused by this, it did not really seem like May was going to attack him, but rather to ask him to make the first move. Since he was not sure on what to do, he sent out a Shadow Punch at Combusken. By running left and right, Combusken could easily dodge that attack, and also used it to its advantage. May made Combusken launched a strong Flamethrower at it, causing the Shadow Punch to be burst into a thick smoke. This was what May needed the most. She needed cover. Combusken was already having a disadvantage against that Beckon Guardian. Being a Ghost type, it made her really vulnerable. Her Fighting moves will not affect the Ghost type, and it would put her at a loss.

"Alright, now go into a spin, and use Peck on Dusclops!"

Combusken is now rotating in a lateral direction. As soon as it was near enough, it struck its sharp beak onto the Beckon Guardian. It howled in pain, displaying its weak points and Combusken's strength and power. However, Timmy was not about to give up. Making use of the short range, he quickly and decisively called for a Mean Look that quickly confused Combusken. He was now under a spell, and not sure of what he should do. May was desperate to find a way to break the effect, that seem to have an overpowering effect on her guardian. Before she could do anything, it was hit badly by a Shadow Sneak attack. It hit Combusken at its footing, causing him to fall down. However, this fall was also a good one, as it finally broke the confusion out of him. Now, they Princess and her chicken were ready.

"Alright, you may have gotten me just now, but ot this time. Combusken! Let's go! Use Overheat!" A magnificent blazing hot jet of fire was out of the beak of the Young Fowl that literally burned its opponent. Just when the young boy by the name of Timmy Grimm was about to launch a Shadow Ball, that fiery prowess just sent it flying, scalding its hands and body. In an attempt to get back onto ground and fight once more, Timmy asked his Dusclops to use Mean Look once again, but the skillful Young Fowl just skidded and easily dodged it. And that was it. Dusclops was out of the game. It had fainted and was unable to continue.

Timmy was surprise with that result that had just been released. He thought that he had trained hard, perhaps so hard, that he forgot to focus on his Guardian's weaknesses.

"That was a good match Your Highness. It was really an eye opener for me. The way you made use of Combusken's speed to easily dodge moves was an excellent move. I think you will do fine, trust me." The boy gave a an assuring smile like he always does.

"How can you sound so confident about my skill level! I have seen better Coordinators than me! I mean, I don't really know how to do all those stunts that really wow the crowd. I've heard stories from my grandmother when I was a child." May's voice started to droop a little. It sounded sad, and pitiful too. "Before the war had begun, they used to have Contest all over this country of ours: both the North and the South are involved in this. People travel around to compete and get ribbons so that they can enter the prestigious Grand Festival that takes place annually. My grandma used to be one, and I saw her tactics that she had used. They looked really beautiful and she inspired me to be one like her. She even won the Ribbon Cup!" May was really upset about all that. She wanted to be a good Coordinator, just like her grandmother. She wanted to be as strong as her grandmother too.

"Well, you know if we don't do anything about it, you will never know what to expect. So, maybe you can train while to travel, how about that?"

"Sounds nice. I really appreciate you spending your time here with me. Thank you Timmy."

"Hey, it isn't an everyday affair to have a chit chat session with your Princess!" He said in a jovial tone, and gave a small smirk to her too.

"Say, do you know any map that shows us the Routes around Hoenn? We need to get to Lavaridge pronto, so if you know any short cuts, do mind telling us?" Max said in a hurried tone. He too was really anxious about the whole events that have been flowing through him for the past few days.

"Well, I don't have a map with me but I can draw you a map. Anyone has paper and pen?"

"Well, I think that you can just draw it here." Max took a map of the whole Hoenn and handed it to Timmy, together with a pen.

Timmy took this time to draw out the path where they could pass through the places without going through all the towns that could slow their time down. He drew some lines that were slightly curved here and there, usually to avoid the steep sides of the area, since Lavaridge Town is located near the top of the volcanoes. Timmy said that it would be easier to reach if they had just left from the Rusturf Tunnel, but since they needed to have more supplies, it is best that they get and pack before they head off to the wilderness.

After making a list of what they needed to get, they went to the malls to get their food, medicine and equipments. Timmy accompanied them and paid for all of their bills (they did not have much money left. Going to their local bank would be revealing their plans) They were quite embarrassed by the fact that the Royal Family did not have enough money to spend. Although they insisted on paying for themselves, Timmy refused to let them pay. Once they were ready, they got all their belongings from the Poke Center and left for Lavaridge Town. Just before they left, Timmy told them, "Once it is dark, avoid traveling anylonger. The woods here are reknown to have many dangerous creatures that lurk around. Set up a fire by the evening, that will help protect you from them. Avoid sleeping out of the tent too. The tent is made with repellents, so you will be safe inside. I cannot have you gone and injured by those wild creatures. I have heard that there are mad mans that stay in the forest. I suggest that you bring out your main guardian before you sleep. Both of you, please take care. It has been an honour to serve you two.

"Thank you Timmy. It is also an honour that the Royal Family receives much hospitality from your people. Thank you. You better get home, I hope that your mom wont complain about this. I'll contact you once we reach our destination."

"Hey, its cool. We'll meet when the time is right."

And that, was when May entered into the forest, together with her brother.

_Lavaridge Town, The day before, 9.30pm:_

"Brendan, Shh!" Drew hushed his noisy cousin. They tilted their head towards that familiar voice they heard today and overheard them discussing about something.

"So, ladies, we need to be on our guard. The cow grass and cloud head are here already, and I have tried to contact our supreme leader, who seemed to be unable to get the call. But anyway, since she had a chat with Rocky Lassie, and she said that she would be contacting that leader about today's event. I hope that the supreme leader would get the message. Ahh… the springs here are really good, I guess that this is what Mt Chimney has to offer to us…"

The two of them were unable to comprehend a word the girls were saying. They seemed to be using code language to communicate, which means it was to keep other people from understanding what they were saying. Girl talk that was what they always heard about. Using their own kind of language, that was pure torture to the ears of the opposite sex. However, what the ladies had been chatting about made something in their spine shiver. It was as if they were being referred to in their chats.

"I'm going out. You coming?"

"Yeah. Cous, I think that we need to have another talk later. Come on, I think we better get some rest for tomorrow."

"Uh huh. Yeah, I guess so."

Both teenagers left the hotsprings. They went for a quick shower in the shower room, and got themselves cleaned. They headed for their room in the hotel, and quickly rested themselves onto the soft comfortable bed.

Meanwhile, back inside the hotsprings, Flannery was smirking to the ladies, aka, her spies. Her plan had worked after all. They were those young and pretty ladies that were outside the hot springs that made Brendan have dirty thought all over. Flannery was using them to spy all over the town and see if there were any unwanted people in her area. When she was alerted that the boys were at the hot springs, she came over there immediately, and started to blabber her nonsense. However, they are not all nonsense: She was actually speaking the truth. Cow grass was Drew, Metal string was Brendan, Supreme leader was May and Rocky Lassie was Roxanne. Of course, since those girls were used as decoys to lure them into hearing their conversation, Flannery was indeed happy that her message manages to travel across. Surely, they would be more interested in what they have said, and would be desperately trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"This will be fun, wait till the real thrill arrives…"

_Lavaridge Town, 8.00 am:_

**Drew's POV**

I have no idea what those girls were blabbering about yesterday night. I seriously, really have no clue to girl talk. Have you suffered from hearing girls bitching about you in a kind of language you can hardly comprehend? I am in hell right now. Trying to decipher this language can take ages. Well, I know of one person who understand such language. That would be my cousin, Brendan Birch.

Brendan had just woke up. Currently in the bathroom cleaning himself, I walked into it and decided to pop that question that seemed to have gotten onto my nerves. What are they good for? They just get me more edgy everytime. Since Brendan is the only guy who is up for this, well, he should be able to answer them.

"So, Bren, you still remember about yesterday? At the hot springs?"

"Oh, so that's what you wanted to ask me about. Yeah, I do remember it. Wassup?"

"I think that it would be good if you can help to decipher what they were saying. Somehow, I feel that they were saying about us. I don't really know what, but I know it is not gonna be good. I have this feeling that they are plotting against the both of us. Something worrying."

"Well, you've got part one right Cous. They are planning on something. In fact, they already knew that it was us when we first arrived in the country. This proves to show that this Mayor is of and extreme caliber. Not many people can read and see through people's actions. We really need to be on our guard this time. If not, we would be in a deeper depth of trouble. What they have done, would be that the Mayor herself had told a few people that WE are in the South. Apparently this also includes the Princess herself. You know what this means, I believe. It would be appropriate if you could help me with my pants. You know that too right? _After all, Brendan's the sexiest man on the planet!_"

Yadah yadah. That's just my cousin. But what he said was really scary. The Princess would be coming here? No way would that Maple girl come here all by herself. All she can do is spit out insults and all at any body, and that weak little pest is now heading here! Its time I get some things sorted out. Brendan, do you know how this pants are really lose? And you said that you need help? Oh great.

"Brendan, I require your assistance. I need you to help me train and fight. l guess since that woman is coming here, most probably she would be here for a fight. _Well, knowing the way she acts, so impulsive and all, I think that would be the case, naturally. _I think I should learn some eluding techniques. That way, I can have a fun fight with her."

"Well, suits me. I'm tired. So how about we start moving? We also better be careful about the whole situation. Who knows, there may be spies implanted all over the town."

That was fine by me. So we went over to this large plateau that was pretty much near the edge of the western borders of the country there, which means, I also have a very good view of the warfront. Perfect. This was just the best. So, since we had nothing much to do, I went into an intensive training with my cousin.

_The forest, 5.50pm:_

**Normal POV**

May has been continuously training herself, perfecting her moves and reducing her flaws. They have been walking and training together, and using the forest to train her to learn her surroundings, and also to build up in stealth attacks. Now, Combusken was also beginning to act like a Ninja. She has been trying to make her moves more outstanding and has been training with Combusken so hard, that he learnt a new move.

Since the sun was beginning to set, the siblings are well aware that if they move any further in, they would be giving themselves as food. May, who was anxious on their location, kept bugging her brother where they were at. She was unable to contain her excitement any longer.

"Max, come on, just say where we are, and I promise to bother you anymore."

"May, cant you just help out with the pitching of the tent? I will show you where if you can just lay a finger on the tent!"

"Pleeeeeease…"

"May, my sister, please to do say that anymore. I will seriously sent out Ralts to kick your chicken's but, so just HELP ME ALEADY!"

May was annoyed, but she knew that if she did not help her brother, he would not abide to her request. All she did was just mutter some swear words under her breath, so that only she could hear it.

After a few minutes of meddling, both brother and sister were able to have their tent pitch up. It was big and it was really large, considering that only two people would be inside it. Timmy must have gotten them a 6 people tent. But hey, it would be good if you had a large tent, you can have more space too.

May went to take out some of their supplies and started to cook some broth. Max went to the nearest water body to collect some water for them to drink. By the time May had finished with the broth, it was already 7.10. They were lucky that there was still a little bit of sunlight left behind. Max took all the wood and stones that he could find and with the help of May's fighting friend, they had created a fire. As Max felt that he had neglected Ralt's for the past few days, he let him out and decided to play with him too.

"May, this soup is really nice! It taste really good!"

"Heheh… well, this is all thanks to our supplies, well, so I did not really do much, well, I guess that I may have a little skill in cooking after all."

"Say, since we have some warmth and light, I think I can show you where we are. I have been looking and following the map, so here we are. We are now smack-dab in the middle of both Lavaridge Town and also Vendaturf Town too. So we are in a good position, so if we set off in the morning tomorrow, I think we should be able to reach our destination by sun down. The forest is kinda dangerous, but its not very big too. That is both a good thing and a bad thing. So, if we make it back on time I think that we should be able to reach the Town and take out greenie in no time."

"Max, I need your opinion. Does this move suit Combusken?' The young fowl got into a position, where its legs and hands are together, and May used a fire spin and it turned into a fireball, with Combusken wrapped inside. When it exploded, Combusken was no where to be seen. In fact, it was hidden above the trees. Max was happy that May had been working with a strategy, and no longer brooding over the fact that she was not a good leader.

After that, both of them went to do their separate activities. They were doing their different training.

_Mt Chimney, 3.30 pm: _

The trio, Hikari, Nozomi and Kengo had spent one entire day walking through the Desert. The weather was terrible for them. Fortunately since they decided to start of their walking in the night, they were able to see a landform by the midday.

"YATTA! We are finally here already! I can see some houses, and that means we are near the place already! Oi Nozomi, Kengo, you want to go there instead of leaning on this pit of lava?" Hikari said ecstatically. She was especially elated by the fact that they have finally seen something other then sand for the past two days. So even though the optimistic and spirited young lady was still full of energy, her other friends, were out of breath trying to catch up with her when she just went into full throttle mode. Now panting and heaving, they just needed to regain their strength before setting out with that girl.

"Matte… Nozomi and I are…. Out of…. Breath ok… give more time…. Just let us relax…. For now…" Kengo said in tired voice. He was having a terrible time catching up with that navy hair girl who had lost herself to excitement.

"Ai! I am so sorry both of you! Really, I guess that my excitement was out of my containment level, so I guess that I had lost myself… Sorry."

"Hey, its cool. We are tired, but we really know that what you are looking for must be in this place! I think we really need to get more new clothing before we start off out mission. We cannot be seen wearing rags, if you know what I mean." Nozomi stared at the ragged piece of cloth that she was wearing. That clothing used to be a plain orange shirt and a dark maroon pants, but after sometime, the shirt started to fade, and was almost white, and her pants had really horrible marks and really ugly looking white blotches all over. Kengo was also in a similar predicament. His collared sleeved light green t shirt had turned into an ugly dirty yellow colour, with occasional streaks of green popping out. His jeans were all faded off, and they were really dirty and grimy, due to the lack of clothings he had. He had only three pair of shorts and jeans, which gave him a hard time when the clothings did not dry in time. It look oh so horrible. All of them wanted to get a new set of clothes. They really needed that badly. Right now, they had to get into their clothes, but they are short of cash. Plus, they are also thirsty and hungry. Food was crucial, water is essential and clothes are for protection. What better is you life going to be if you don't have anything you need? That was their problem they were facing. They needed to have help, but from where?

"So, I guess we are all thinking about the same three things: Food, Water and clothes. So, how to we get them, considering the fact that our clothes here really look gaudy and makes us attract a lot of attention?" Nozomi decided that they should break out from their fatigue and get on with their current lives.

"Well, I guess that since Hikari likes to flirt _so_ much, just hook her up with a random person and ask him from help! I am sure she would do a wonderful job, right? Pikari?"

"Hey, Kengo how can you be so- WHAT? PIKARI? I AM NOT PIKARI! I AM HIKARI!"

That made everyone happier, laughter was all over, joy was like a spread on a piece of bread.

They then slowly crept into the Town. Since they had to make sure that no one was near them, they had to move in slowly without having anyone calling them. Hikari had to make sure that no one had spotted her sign and no one had seen her symbol too. Her marking, was her life. If anything happened to either one of them, they would both be in danger. Once the coast was clear, they made a move and saw a shop. All three of the, were thinking of going there to get a job, since it looked like an important and a busy place. They got in and immediately asked for a job application.

"Hi there, excuse me, but we would like to get a job here. We really like this place and I think that it would be nice if the three of us would be under your management." Nozomi said in a hurry. She was DESPERATE for the job. She was unable to stand the clothing that she was wearing and found them really awful. Getting a job would mean you get pay. When you get your paycheck, you get a chance to go on shopping.

"Err alright, but would you mind waiting, the boss is having a talk with the Mayor now. After that, I think that the boss would be able to see you. I will help you ask how long more it would take, would that be fine?" the counter girl said in a weird and scared manner. Now, it was obvious that she was intimidated by the redhead's fiery attitude. It scared her a lot, it wasn't really a fun thing too. She took up the phone and immediately begin to dialed some numbers into the phone. She spoke for a while but her eyes were kept on the three kids that wanted to get a simple job. Once she was done with the phone, she went back to them and called them, saying, "He would like to see all three of you in his office now. Please, follow me." She led them into a corner and after a few rounds of turning left and right, they finally made it into his office, that had a black door and a glass window centralized at the top part. A gentle knock was placed onto those hard wooden doors, there was a soft sound that came out, but the empty walls resonated them, making them louder then ever.

"Yes, come in."

"Good Afternoon Mayor Flannery. Good Afternoon Sir, I have brought you the three who had the interest to join our group." She pointed to them and brought them into the office. Once they were in, the sat on the couch that were placed there. Although there was an empty space next to Flannery, no one dared to go up and call her, requesting to sit next toher.

"Hey, you guys know that I wont bite right? Why are you so afraid? Hey, I think you must not be from this area. Have we met before? I doubt that we have."

"Oh! No, no, we have no met before. We came to have lunch a few days ago and we decided to join your crew after we were so impressed with your talented waitresses and your tasty good food." Kengo just came up with some nonsensical story, hoping to fool everyone. But of course, no one bought the story.

"Are you sure? Food here isn't cheap you know. I can tell that you may not have much money with you."

All three of them gulped. Kengo had came up with a nonsensical story that did not have any logic! Their expressions all became different words, and it was so amusing that the both of them started to laugh.

"Hey, I know more than that. You can just say what you really mean and that would be fine. Besides, I really need more people to join our workforce. We are kind of shorthanded here, so if you kids would be willing to work with me, I would be happy to do so."

Hikari wasn't really sure to say anything, but she merely replied, "If I told you what we are here for, you may not need us as your labour forece members." Her eyes drooped onto the ground and she stared hard onto it.

"Well kids, I think that if I really need more people in my restaurant, I better stop prying and you better start changing. You can have some money to get some new clothes and well, I think you should just change into the uniform now.

Soon, another lady came to escort them. They were brought to a changing room where she handed the three of them their uniform. Well, apparently this restaurant makes the young ladies wear the maids uniform (black with frills that are white and a hair band, the skirt length here is extra short, so when the walk they have to be careful) Nozomi was extremely annoyed. She hated to wear dresses and skirts. Especially SKIRTS. She feels that they show off too much of the female's body parts, and it gives men time to ogle with them. Disgusting, that's how things work for her. Hikari, on the other hand, was very happy and delighted with the dress. It was very pretty to her, and she feels that it would allow her to have more confidence in herself. Kengo was wearing the waiter's uniform. It was a short sleeve white collared shirt with an open neck and a black vest that was buttoned up. He wore long black pants and it was also very fitting. Kengo liked it. He felt 'cool'. All three of them had different opinions, but they were still very glad that they had a job

"I think that you know that we are an adult restaurant, so please, if anybody approach you for some personal service, do turn them down. But the customers are allowed to touch you anywhere. So do be careful too.

The girls were stunned. Both of them had eyes bulging out of their sockets. Kengo was trying to get some air. He felt faint. The boss saw that and laughed.

"Hey, just keep all your pants up, and you will be alright. I know that you are smart kids, so you know how to keep yourself safe."

All three of them tried to give a polite smile, but it turned out looking quite ugly. The boss knew that they were lying, but did not want to make them feel awkward anylonger. He allowed them to go get some new clothes and soon after he left, Flannery talked to him.

"Grandpa, you think they are normal people?"

"Doubt so, but since we are really short handed around here, I guess I will have to make do with them. Besides, they are really nice kids. I guess they will be fine after all."

"I hope your judgment will turn out fine."

_Lavaridge Town, 5.40 pm:_

Drew and Brendan had trained all day long, that they had forgotten to get their lunch. It was only at the mid afternoon did their stomach make some complains, making them realize their mistakes. All those training did go to good use. At least now, both Roselia and Swampert have increased in their strength. Roselia managed to master a new combination of Petal Dance and Magical Leaf together, making it look absolutely alluring. Brendan, who wasn't really interested in flashy moves, managed to teach his Swampert to use the attacks to his own use and advantage.

"Its about time we ate you know. I think that the training really has gotten into your head Cous. Glad your stomach told you that food was needed. Well, how about we get some snacks, and later we have out dinner?"

"Sure. I would need to have some ammo after all the energy from breakfast is being spent into training. Well, where to?"

"I heard that there are some snack stalls that serve really good croquette. Maybe we can go there to have some snacks. There are interesting flavours too. Wow, I can really imagine myself eating all of them now." Brendan was already drooling. This means that he was really hungry for more food. He needed to eat.

"Right. You better wipe your mouth before you create another river." Now, Brendan shot an ugly look into Drew's face. "We better keep our profile's low now. Use our nicknames now." Brendan nodded in approval.

Now, Drew, who had not wore spectacles, was finding it hard to look. Wearing glasses limits your sight to only a small spectrum. That was annoying to him, he could only look straight, not left and right corner of his eyes. Because of this problem, he did not see an oncoming threat approaching.

"Hi! I'm Sandy, it's so nice to see you guys! You look lost, do you need help?" that lady name Sandy, who looked about the same age as both of them, wore a bright yellow tube top and a short jeans short. The top hardly covered her body, and her cleavage was all squeezed out. It was unable to cover her stomach, revealing her navel ring. Her shorts were tiny, and it only covered her bottom, and revealing a small part of her butt cheeks. There was also another girl by her side, who wore a similar attire just that her shorts were brown and her top was a halter that was bright pink. It also covered a small part of her body, showing off her assets really proudly. Brendan was really turned on by that. He liked looking at the both of them. They looked so good, that he immediately turned into a gentleman. Drew on the other hand was not that fascinated by the two of them. All he did was just glance at them and continue with his walking.

"Hi there, I am Dan, it is an honour to meet you two wonderful ladies." He bent down and kissed their hands lightly. The girls blushed, and turned away once they saw him staring at them.

"Hi… hi, my my name is… is… Belinda… nice to meet…. Meet you…"

"Hello there, it nice to see you two. But we are in a rush, so if there is a chance when we meet again, we will have another chance to talk. See ya." Drew quickly ended their talk. He turned around and walked all the way to a shop that sold the croquette. He walked and dragged the cousin that he owned along with him. The girls, unfazed by his act, followed him and continued walking along his side.

"So, you know those croquette? It's really good! That is one of the best food around our little town, and it has the Royal Emblem of the Royal Family! That proves that even the Royal Family enjoys the food!"

Drew stopped his tracks once he heard the term 'Royal Family'. He knew that the term meant that _that girl's _family had been here before. Interested to know more about them, he decides to stay to hear more.

"You said that the Royal Family had been here? Wow, I never knew that such a pastry would really get a reputation."

"Yeah! Exactly! How about we all sit down and get a drink, I will tell you more on them."

"Sounds good. It would be great."

"Show a tour around the Town once we are done! I would like to see how far we can go ladies!" Once again, Brendan managed to charmed them with his wonderful terms and words.

However, Brendan and Drew were unaware of the fact that they were spies that Flannery used to distract them. In fact, they were used to send them far from the entrance of the town. Flannery had just received a call from Roxanne early in the morning that May was making her way here. She also went around to ask and managed to dig out from someone that she was on her way this morning. She knew that she would be able to recognize May and her Brother immediately, but she needed to send _them _away. That way, it would be safer for the Royal Family to enter the country. But the question is, when would they arrive?

_Slateport Beach, 4.30 pm:_

Although Shinji wanted to travel into the mainland the day before, the waves were too strong for the boats to come to the island and also leave. The breakwaters were not doing a good job, dykes were about to spoil too. There was a news that was announced, saying that people were unable to leave the Town. This really annoyed Shinji to the point that he decided to train the whole day. In the end, he ended up with sore arms and sore hands. His Torterra was also tired and exhausted. As Darkrai did not come out, it was still at its peak.

The next day, the weather seemed to be perfectly alright. The next ride was at the afternoon at 1.30 pm. He left for Main island and was no way near in a good mood. After that, he managed to get some food from the ship and left the ferry once it had reached there.

The ferry was in Slateport City. Finally. That was what Shinji was waiting for. How long was it going to take him to apprehend that girl that had caused so much disruption for the entire country by the name of Sinnoh? Oh, how annoying.

**Shinji's POV**

Well, at least I am here. This place is called Slateport City, and well, it is a really warm place. There is a beach and I don't really like it. No training ground and well, it looks dumb. Seriously dumb.

_Hey you, do you mind walking closer to the land? I am picking some strange signals up. It feels like a Psychic type signal._

What? A Psychic Type signal? Darkrai be more specific!

_Hey! I am just trying to help you. I don't like your rigorous trainings and your attitude kid. I am doing what any guardian would do._

Yeah what ever. Seriously just get to the point already would you?

_Whatever? Ok fine! There should be a male boy or man over there, and you should approach him with care. There may be a possibility that he is an Interpreter just like you._

Wait so its not that girl? Peh! That is non of my business anymore. I wont really bother about that person. Doesn't concern me why he is there.

_You better be careful about that. He has a guardian that is liked to the fate of the world. Your world is part of the package too. You better be on your guard too. I bet you hate to lose it all if he takes over the world when you had the ticket but threw it away._

Whatever. I will just go and see if he is really there, or if you are making up stories like what you always do.

I walked over to the area that Darkrai pointed to me. The beach was where I saw an adult man with his Pikachu. He looked like an adult but boy are his antics and actions really childish. I am 16 and I act like and adult while this man here is like 20 over years old and he is playing with his Pikachu? Hah. Like I believe that there is something special about this person. Let's see if he is up for my challenge.

**Normal POV**

"Hey you, are you training?"

"Yes there! Pikachu and I are trying to understand each other so we are having some games to train and play! Isn't that right Pika buddy?"

"Is this how you train your Guardian? Don't you think that it is a little too relaxed already? I think that you have never learnt how proper training should be and well, sorry to burst your bubble head but your Pikachu will not learn how to understand YOU."

"Hey kid, what is this suppose to mean? You think that you know how to train them? You sound so heartless! Pikachu requires love and attention, if you don't give it to him, he would feel empty, I am sure that all guardians would appreciate that greatly."

"Pika pikachu. (_You got that right.)_"

"Hah. I see you don't get what I mean. How about this. I challenge you to a battle. If I win, you will have to give your 2nd guardian to me. Oh yeah, did mention that I am also like you? Interpreter?"

Ash was shocked. He did not know that his status would be easily revealed. But however, this trainer was exceptionally strong. He did not seem like anyone normal. This would mean that he, is also an Interpreter. That would make things difficult.

"So what's the deal? You tell me. If you don't accept this, I will just spread the news of you being one."

"Oh yeah? Who said that if I don't accept this, you get the right do such a vile act? Don't forget I can also spread the news about you being and Interpreter too. I know who to torment and play with too."

"Right then. Let's settle this the old fashion style."

Both of them walked and faced each other at a large distance. They were at the shore line battling. There was a large space there, so making use of it, they decided to have their battle here.

"One on One. No substitution. The first to go down loses. You better get your toes in one position. I have no time to waste for such losers.

"Right then! Let's go Pikachu!" Pikachu ran and went into a starting position.

Shinji started off with his Torterra. The massive Pokemon was large. And being a large creature that would mean that there would be a large disadvantage for Pikachu.

"Crap. This is a Ground type. Electric type cant work well here. Wait a sec, that is a Torterra, the native guardian of the Sinnoh region. If he has a Sinnoh region guardian, that would me that he is a communist! But wait I guess I have to watch his moves real carefully." Ash muttered under his breath.

"So let's go! Torterra Frenzy Plant!" Frenzy plant was really strong, that it started to create giant cracks all over the ground, with vines coming out of it.. Pikachu, was trying all its might to avoid one of them, but because he was trying so hard, he did not notice one that swept it out from the back.

"Pika! (_Ouch!_)"

"Pikachu! Grr… you'll pay for this! Pikachu, let's go! Iron Tail!"

"Pika pi! (_Ok!_)"

Pikachu when and jumpted up into the air, avoiding all the vines and went straight for Torterra's head. It did make a direct hit, but Torterra seemed alright.

"Tleh! I thought that you knew better than to use a Steel type of attack. Well, I guess you aren't as good as I thought. Now, Earthquake!"

Pikachu was afraid. Earthquake is a Ground type attack. Using it would also mean that all the chances of winning would be reduced to zero. Ash, hoping to avoid it, asked Pikachu to dodge it by jumping. It woked, but only when he was up in the air. Once he landed on the ground, Pikachu was hit really badly. He was sent all the way to the other side, and smack, Pikachu had fainted.

"Pikachu! No! How did you do that?"

"Well, simple. I just had a type advantage, that's all. And all the moves that I have, well let's just say that lady luck's on my side."

"Well, if you don't mind me, would you allow me to travel with you? I don't really have anything to do so I would like to learn from you."

"Whatever. Suit yourself. But if you do come with me, you will have to show me who is your mystery Guardian. If not, leave me alone."

Ash thought through for a moment. He thought that since it would not really be such a bad idea to show it to a fellow Interpreter, he thought that it would be fine to go along and show him who Mew is.

"Fine. But you must not let this be known to anyone."

"Whatever."

Since the both of them had no qualms about how to act, at least for now, they left the beach and just started to walk North, into the city. They spent a few minutes over there walking around getting some food and also some camping equipment. While walking out of Slateport City into Route 110, Ash suddenly asked, "So why are you in Hoenn for, Mr Communist?"

"The name's Shinji. Hear it, Fear it. I am here to get back what I need, and what my country needs to retrieve. If not, the entire world would be in danger. Even ask we speak, danger is still around. Plus, I have to complete some other things. Well, from the way you acted, you don't seem to be from here. Guess as much if you wanted to follow me."

"Hey! I did not follow you because I did not know the road! I actually have a map you know, so don't try to be all cool with me. Yeah you are right I am not from here, I am here on a holiday."

"Holiday huh? Why does holiday include stalking a stranger?"

"Since you don't appreciate my kindness on giving you company I think it would be better if I had just left you alone. NO. if you had just left ME alone.

"Whatever." And soon, Shinji was walking again, leaving Ash at his tracks.

"Hey! I was just kidding! Wait up!"

"Whatever fool."

"I have a name, and I am," Ash paused for a moment. He could not possibly give away his true identity right? Now he needed a nickname. He suddenly thought of his full name. Ash Ketchum. How about Chum? That is short and sweet, plus it sounds nice too! "I am Chum! Chum Bucket!"

"Isn't that a name that is full of crap? Just like you?"

"What! Don't insult me! Urgh, let's just get going. I think we have to move soon, the sky is getting dark."

"Whatever. You can camp as early as you want. I will continue traveling until I feel like stopping."

**Ash's POV**

What is with this guy! He looks like he is younger than me, and the way he speaks to me shows me no amount of respect! I cannot stand this idiot! But I guess I have to rely on him for some company. Oh well. I know that life here would be different, but not so different to the extent that I have met a Communist! What kind of life am I leading? Oh yes, the life of a fugitive. How can I ever forget that I am running away from my horrid destiny?

"_Ash, I am sorry. I know what I have done has caused you grief and pain. Please, forgive me."_

"_Ash, please don't be so hard on yourself. You have been having fits too." _I stared into Pikachu intently. Its eyes seemed to be showing its sympathy to me. Ever since I had reached the Hoenn region I have decided not to keep Pikachu. Keeping him would be a sad thing, caging him to my body, not allowing him to see what I want him to see. I would like to have a sense of company too. Now, Pikachu sits on my left shoulder, and I always like that feeling. It was comfortable and calming.

Guys, don't you worry. Even thought the whole world is probably searching for all of us, I know what we would still live on. Stay positive!

Kanto

_Viridian City, the day before, 8.30am:_

The Prime Minister of the Country, Giovanni, has now decided to release his ultimate plan that he wanted to be out only a few years later, but now, as he felt that the time was running short, Plan 93-U has been executed.

Plan 93-U is to eradicate all guardians in the Kanto region. To remove them, the humans would first have to drink a liquid that would leave a horrible aftertaste, and cause burning to their guardians. This would be the separating of bonds between them. Once they are separated, they would have a heated patch placed on their marks, leaving a scald mark, and causing their guardians to leave their body. As the scald mark would leave a scar, it would be impossible for the guardians to reenter their body, and a mark over another mark would leave nothing behind. That means, their bonds have been severed. The guardians would be then stored in a capsule, called a Poke-ball. It will automatically trap any guardian, even if you don't own it. It would mean that you can catch as many if you want to with no limits. But the price you would be paying would be the intimate bond between guardians and Humans. Children born would be scalded immediately, so any other second guardian would be released at the same time.

Now, Giovanni had decided to come up with it, was because when he was at Pallet Town a few years back, when everything was just starting, he was having a meet and greet session with his people. Kids. Parents and everyone were all invited. The session was held at the Samuel Oak University, where there were food and drinks all present. Jordan's Ice Cream were present too, and at that time, Ash was already a worker there. He had been working ever since he was 16, and started to earn some money to use for his studies. Ash was there, at the age of 18, helping out with the occasion. He was scooping out some ice cream when he felt a throb on his arm. His entire left arm. It hurts so badly that he was unable to continue working for the moment. At this point in time, when Giovanni was approaching one of the ice-cream sellers, his arm had a similar throb and also a sharp pain too. Unable to control it, he left and ran all the way to the other side of the room. Ash was having the same problem. But he did not see the Prime Minister at that point in time so he shrugged it off. Giovanni, on the other hand, decided to go for another try, and experimented and went closer and felt a similar pain, but this time as he decided t keep some distance, he realized that Pallet Town had someone who had Mew. But who was Mew's owner? Or was Mew hiding in Pallet Town? He did not know, and he needed to find out. So he sent three spies into there, to investigate that area. They are Jessie, James and a Meowth, which apparently was also known as Meowth. They went their separate ways and decided to find out about anything suspicious in Pallet Town. Jessie went and worked in the University as the Lunch Lady, James went to the Power Plant and worked there as a worker and Meowth went around the Town patrolling the place. It was Jessie who informed the Prime Minister that it was an ice cream boy who got hold of Mew. Now, the furious Prime Minister decided that he did not want to the nice guy anylonger. He started out the Plan 93-U.

Families were now asked to go to clinics and once they went to clinics all of them were asked to remove their guardians immediately. Soon enough, they were suffering. All the pain was present and well, some people were beginning to have doubts and suspicion for their government. All the doctors were also show no mercy, or they will have their bonds separated. Soon, the television was also saying that all the people in their specific towns were asked to go for the eradication. If they had failed to turn up for an invalid reason, they would be sent to prison camps. This scared them badly, they were all afraid, they were all terrified. How would life be if they had been separated, and no longer one? The government had nothing they wanted to do. They cannot be bothered.

Giovanni had realized that the boy he had been tracking down had traveled to Hoenn. Sending his top three assassins, they sent them to track them and kill him, retrieving Mew at the same time. Knowing that this would take a long time, he wanted to make himself the best, so he decided to keep the other civilians bounded. Wanted posters were all over the country, and the reason given was silly. It was said that Ash was a man who stole all the money of the school he studied in and stole all the money of his mother. It was obvious that the words were merely lies but they were unable to say that they were out for the Phantom Guardian, which would cause havoc all over the country.

_Ocean, present day, 2.05pm: _

"Gary, you sure you know where we are going? We have been flying for days!"

"Of course I know what I am doing Misty! If you think that you are so smart and you know where and how to fly to Hoenn without being spotted, than please, go and do it now!"

"My pleasure. Articuno, let's go! The rest of you follow me! Politoed! Now, you can tell me using your sensor and feel where Hoenn is!"

Brock, Leaf, Gary and Misty had flew off yesterday after they had heard of the sudden news. The professor urged them to leave as soon as they could to avoid too much detection. Now, they had flew off since the evenings and had yet to take a break. Gary was the lead, but however, he did not seem to be doing a good job. He was good with map reading but not really in planning routes. Now that Misty had taken over, they were hoping for a better life. Well, they really wanted to have a break. Brock was sitting with Gary while the girls were on their individual birds. Misty, soon directed all of them with quick ease. And within 2 hours, they managed to see land. Flying into land, the three of them now try to concentrate on their powers, to sense for the boy they love so dear. Although they were unable to feel anything that strong yet, they could feel some of the powers that were strong being concentrated at a spot. Lavaridge Town. Probably if they wait there, they could see some other things that would help them with their search. Help is needed now, so where are you Ash?

Now that they have finally reached Hoenn, they are really relieved that they have seen land in days. Food wasn't really much of a problem as they brought plenty of riceballs to the trip, so once they reached on the land, they just felt so relieved that they started to cry. People thought they were made. So, they landed right in the middle of the forest, which was not near the Town they were heading for. Now, they were at the middle of Fortree City. They were not heading for that area, but since they were there, they got used to their surroundings. Gary was wearing a black collared shirt with brown slacks. Misty wore a yellow singlet and yellow shorts. Brock was wearing a green collared long shirt with orange zigzag prints and also brown pants. Leaf was wearing a white hat with a circular print, a blue singlet and a plain red skirt. She carried a sling bag that carried her necessities. Misty brought a small backpack that she used to keep her accessories and her other equipment. Gary just carried a small sling bag that he used to hold his laptop for data analysis. Brock brought a camping back, that held all their camp stuff and also all the extra clothing that he packed for the other kids. Also, he brought along some of this works and books that was used as a guides.

"Well then, let's go to Fortree and see what they have then!"

--

A/N: Well, I hope its alright. Nothing big is happening here yet. The next chapter is something worth waiting for! May and Drew may have a higher chance of meeting one another! All the people have finally reached Hoenn. If you are wondering, this is the first stop that everyone would be going to. From there, I will try to think of other places that the people would set off for. So yeah, if I do make any mistakes, PM me instead. Don't use up the review once policy thingy and yeah, I am still new to this, do try to understand. (:


	6. The Entrance of the Maples

Epic Story

**Epic Story! Politics and Guardians**

6. The Entrance of the Maples

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: Things are a little hectic for now, so I will try my best to update on time. Now that I have all characters in Hoenn, I would be switching around here and there, and I think that I can move forward with time. So yeah, I hope you will like my story.(:

--

Hoenn

_The forest, 8.50am_

**May's POV**

Here we are again, setting off for a new adventure like what we used to do. I am so excited that we are finally reaching to the place where I will finally have a chance to meet that stupid, idiotic, jerkface, asshole, flirty Prince Drew! HAHAHAHA!

"May, you know you should not really do much dreaming. You always blabber them out, even if you are awake. I don't really want to know what goes on in your head when you are asleep!"

My little brother sniggered at me, like he always does. Well, I had never been careful with all me thoughts. When i thought that i was thinking, I would end up saying them out loud. When i thought i was dreaming, she ended up cursing her best friend. But everyone knew that I am paranoid. I am terrified of how other's would think about me, what people would say about me, making me reveal my weak inner self. But when I know that I have the boost in my life, that is where I would be strong and tough.

Speaking of that, we have been traveling since 6 in the morning, when the air is still cool and a small amount of light is up. From the way it looks, I think that I would be in Lavaridge by noon, provided I don't take breaks. Provided MAX doesn't take breaks too. Argh! Annoying! I want to reach there quickly!

I took out Combusken for a walk. I think that he requires to have some fresh air to breathe. It would be good to have the fresh morning air in your lungs. Even Max brought out his Ralts for air too. That felt really nice, really calming. It sort of cleanse your mind from all your trouble and all. But while walking, I could feel my left wrist tingling. It never had tingle like this before. It had never had this sensation. This is my first time, in many years. To think about what happened 10 years ago…

**Normal POV**

So, May and Max were walking at top speed. Over the past few days, her little brother had gained some walking stamina, and had also learnt how to walk and catch up with her speed. This please May, big time. She was really glad that they were able to move a good pace, and also gage that they would reach their destination by noon, providing nothing crops up.

- - - -

_Lavaridge Town, 9.30 am:_

Drew and Brendan had a wonderful time the day before. They got to know two ladies, Belinda and Sandy. They helped them out with their queiries that they had since they had. Mainly the question revolved around Princess May, or the hot head, and sometimes it would be about the places and all. When they were asked about the area they had came from, the green hair teen quickly replied, "We are from Mauville, but just before the capture, we managed to escape, as we were traveling out to get some wild fruits in the forest. After that time, we never got back home. We had been stuck out here since that day. The North is really a horrible group of people." Drew tried to make himself sound as convincing as possible, trying his best to make himself be a pitiful young man who had lost his home, together with his cousin. Brendan gave a sad puppy dog look, that really made the girls gushed.

Even though the two ladies were sent to spy on the boys, they were really thrilled to see the handsome Prince Drew and his companion, the charming Brendan Birch. They were perfect to any young girl who comes up to them. Despite their glasses hiding their lovely eyes, the girls were immediately swept off their feet upon gazing into their perfect faces. Awesome, was the only thought that came into their heads. Both the boys were not aware of the decoys that Flannery had sent to them. They treated the girls with respect, and the girls gave the boys the due respect that they deserved too. Afterall, they are guest in the Southern area.

"MOrnin' Cous. Seems like you are up bright and early this morning."

"Morn Bren. Cant really get sleep yesterday. Thought I got up to do some planning and all."

"So, what ya planning? What did General Steven reply?"

"Nothing much, but I did receive from General Wallace about news of the Princess Hot head. She is said to be away from the palace. She is traveling with her brother and apparently, he is also an Interpreter. Said to be traveling to the west. You thinking of what I'm thinking?"

Brendan nodded his head. The west would mean that the North and the South would definitely clash one day, and soon, they would meet one another.

"Brendan, I need you to go search about the two of them. Go flirt with those girls. They said that they would be coming back today to bring us to other places. If they ask where I am, just tell them that I am not feeling too well. Come out with some story that make me sound gross and disgusting. Just, don't reveal too much about ourselves too."

"Roger that. But what will you be doing here all day long?"

"Maybe I'll be out for a while to get some food. But I will be here to update our site for the leaders of the North. We need to put in more details on our enemies."

"Right. Ok, then I will be going off now. See ya later."

Brendan left the room, and he brought along his handphone. His phone, gold plated with red rubies encrusted onto it, was a present from Drew's parents when he turned 16. He missed them greatly. They were really a family to him. He could still remember the reason why he was staying with them.

_Flashback_

_The seven year old Brendan was out in the wild with his Father, Professor Birch. He was having some father and son time with his most beloved dad, as his mother had passed on when he was just two. Even though he did not really remember how she looked like, he still loved her very much._

"_Daddy! What was that guardian called?"_

"_That is a Wurmple. Do you know that it can evolve into two different types, and making it one of the most unique bug types around?"_

"_Really! Wow! Why didn't I get a Wurmple, I could be those rare kids! "_

"_Because Mudkip loves you more than Wurmple. Come on, let's get into the forest, we have to find some fruits for our guardians at home. They seem to be very hungry."_

_Brendan nodded his head. He loved his father very much, and always enjoyed his company. But when he thought of the fruits that were up in the trees, he immediately squealed in delight. So young and naïve, he did not know what would happen to him._

_Just then, a Slaking appeared, together with it's master. He had black hair, wore a brown collared long sleeved shirt with dark navy pants. The man, seemed to be in great pain, and his Slaking was out of control. The man kept pounding onto his head, trying his best to stop the headache that was killing him and he was trying his best not to let it get into him. The pain was unbearable. It had taken a large toll on him, and he was trying his best to keep the pain small. However, his actions were also responsible for the crazed drived Slaking. It was also pounding its head, and somehow, their actions seemed to be synchronized._

"_Boy, keep out of the way! The man has lost it!"_

"_Yes Daddy!" Brendan ran as far from the Slaking as he could. His father pushed him away, and tried to keep him out of the way too. The Professor, too, was running for his life. However, the strong creature just got hold of him, and used his strong fist and banged onto his frail body. He dropped the Professor onto the ground, leaving a 'thud' sound and causing the blood to pump out of his body. Before anything could happen, all his father said was, "Brendan, run, and just leave. Don't bother getting help, I would be gone even if you did. Just go and run." And he then stared back at the mysterious man and said, "I guess your condition hasn't really improved much huh, Nor…" and after that, he passed out, and never gained back consciousness. Brendan just sat there, and started to let his eyes spill out wetness that had never hit him. He had not cried since the age of three. His father was now dead, killed by somebody, that he did not know. Who was it? It was just another man who owned a Slaking. His father was acquainted with him, he knew that guy too. But why, why did he had to kill his one and only kin?_

Brendan snapped out of his thoughts, and continued his walk. Although he knew that the man was ill or something, he still could be get over the fact that his father had left him behind.

- - - -

_The Forest, 12.30 pm:_

"Yes! We are here, at Lavaridge Town! I am so excited, that I can hardly wait for anything! AHHH!"

"May, calm down. We aren't even there yet, we still have a bit more road to cover before we go to the-"

"Wah, Max! You mean you don't feel the excitement? I cant wait to go there for some food! Do you still remember the croquette that we ate when we were kids? I wonder if it is still there!"

"Well, I am not really a fan of that kind of fried food. Not my type of food."

"Come on, I really need to have a break! Let's go then!" May dragged her brother, and soon sped off.

"Why do I even bother asking…"

--

_Lavaridge Town, 11.20 am:_

Hikari, Nozomi and Kengo had a hard time yesterday. Since it was their first time working in a restaurant, and it was also their first time seeing one so big and grand, they had to get used to the environment around them. Hikari and Nozomi had to wear stilettos of a height of 2 inches, that really gave them a hard time walking. Nozomi was lucky, she worked as the cashier, collecting the money and cards and swapped them into the machines. Hikari, on the other hand was having a bad time. Men were ogling around her, and she did not really enjoy that feeling. There was once, where her skirt was flung up by a middle age man. As she had been told that people were allowed to do such stuff, she could not complain about that. But she did enjoy the attention. Back in Sinnoh, the only attention she got was the people in her town asking for help for training. She liked the respect given, but this time, she was having fun with the opposite sex. Kengo was having a good time. He was the waiter and he usually served dishes to the tables. He likes doing that, it makes him feel strong.

"Ah, so all of you are awake?" The tired Hikari sighed in her sentence. The restaurant closes at 1 am in the morning, and it opens at 7.30 pm at the evening. Her aching body was having hard time adjusting to the time difference here and Sinnoh. Even though they arrived here for quite some time, she still had a problem with getting up early in the morning.

"Hikari, good morning, its 11.30 in the morning. Did you have any nice dreams to share with your pals?" Kengo asked her. Well, the two of them had woken up once the sun had risen, but their navy blue hair friend, just would not get up. They wanted to ask her out for breakfast, but it was impossible to get her out of bed. The first thing they do, was get an alarm clock. No use. She just smacked the entire thing onto the ground, causing it to go off instantly. Kengo tried to sing a song for her to hear (he cannot sing, it sounds horrible!) but all she did was just punch him in the face. Nozomi tried to tickle her out of bed, using her Glameow' tail, but oh no, Hikari just kicked her friend's guardian far, far away. It hit hard onto the cabinet, showing Hikari's amazing kicking strength. Glameow wanted to attack her, but Nozomi managed to calm her little buddy down.

"Huh? What do you mean? It looks like it is only 9 am in the morning."

"That's what you think girl, do you know how hard it is to wake you up? You sleep just like a log!" Nozomi shouted at her. Missing breakfast was definitely not a good sign. After all, breakfast is the most important meal.

"Eh? Wahh! Kengo, help, help! Nozomi is being mean to me again! Wahh!" That was the girl's most famous tactic. She loved to tease her friends, making them play with her. Even though she is a young sixteen year old lady, she hardly acts like one. She is after all, still a child at heart. But that is what her friends love about her. So naïve and innocent, she always has a positive mindset and tries her best to do things well.

"Come on then. Let's get going. I think it is time for lunch, seeing the time you wake up, I doubt that we can even get a breakfast set meal." Hikari glared at her male friend. "What? I'm just saying!"

The three of them got out of the room and left for their lunch. On the way to the nearest food store, they met Flannery. This time, she looked serious and a little tired. Very different from yesterday.

"Kids, I need a talk with you." She dragged them into her office, which happened to be very near them.

Once they settled in the room, Flannery then let go a sigh. A loud one.

"Kids, I need you to stay with me. Stay in my apartment for now. Well the boss is my grandfather, so he stays with me too. So, you guys, stay with me for now. I have no time to explain, but I know that there is an importance for you to stay here with me. Trust me, you wont want to know what would happen to you kids. Just, stay put in this area, I will get my grandpa to send you to work. It would be safer if you came here with the both of us."

"Uh, sure Ma'am. I'm Kengo, This is Nozomi and that is Hikari. But you mind telling me why? I know it will take some time, but I would like to know the reason." Kengo asked politely.

"I cant say this now, I am in a rush. I will tell you later, may be tomorrow. See ya." She then bolted out of the room, so quickly; it only left trails of dust clouds behind her.

"Its alright, my grandkid here is trying her best to protect you. I think I would leave the explanation to her. Come on, I think you want to have lunch right? Well, I have just whipped up some of my delicious Lava noodles. It will definitely hit you at the spot!"

They could not refuse such a wonderful treat. Well, Hikari was to blame for all of this. It was her fault that they had missed breakfast. Chowing down on the spicy noodles, it really gave them a good feeling and they really enjoyed eating it. It felt like warmth that they yearn for such a long time. Although they wanted to go back to the Poke center to get their belongings, it seems that they had already been brought for them, irritating them even more. They were now cooped in the house. Where can they leave? When can they leave? What is the danger that would cause them to be in pain?

Meanwhile, Flannery was patrolling the entrance of the Town. She needed to see her leader once she had arrived. Even though she had sent two spies to look after the males, only one decided to go along today. Great, that means that the other one would be in his room planning on something devious and treacherous. What would he be doing? And when are those Maples coming? And this was when her prayer was answered. She saw two figures appearing out of the deep dense greenery. All of them looked very familiar. They were indeed the Royal Family. No doubts about that. The young lady who looks nearly like and adult has soft auburn hair, with a green bandana over it. The young companion near her, had dark bluish black hair, wore glasses and well, dresses like a hippie. Acts like one too. They were inconspicuous to the ordinary citizens, but Flannery had immediately associated them with May and Max Maple.

May and Max are now heading towards Lavaridge Town. They could see the gate and also some one standing over there. Who is it? They wonder. Who would be standing there, as if he or she was waiting there for them? Why would she stand there? Both of them looked at each other and nodded. They sprinted as fast as they could to get away from that weird person who was standing there. Will she take them to custody? They did not want to take the chance. Maybe if they run fast enough, they could escape that person. May had no difficulty running. Her shoes are specifically designed for running, and her shorts offer the least amount of resistance that would cause lagging in movement. Max, on the other hand, had a little trouble. Even though he shoes were quite alright for quick movements, he had slowed down, as his long baggy pants are causing him to lose his balance once every while, but still, they managed to run past that person with red spiky hair in a black shirt. May then stopped her tracks and looked back at her. Max followed the suit and stared back. The person was Flannery, Mayor of the Lavaridge Town.

"It is my greatest pleasure to usher in the members of the Royal Family, my dear Princess May and Prince Max." Flannery gave a deep bow with her left hand over her right fist. Both the teenagers were shocked to see such a reaction that they were given, but nevertheless, they were happy that they met somebody that they knew.

Flannery brought them to the secret base that she had under the little town that she took care off. They had to go through the underground passage, where very little people came through. Soon after that, they had to walk through a series of metal barricade and at the final area, Flannery just punched in some numbers onto the keypads, and the large metal door opened up, revealing a meeting table, a fridge and a sink too. Once they entered into the room, they saw that the room was actually larger than it seemed to be. It had a stove, a small cabinet, and it almost looked like a kitchen.

"Weird. And I thought that this was a meeting room." Max muttered to himself.

"Well, it is a meeting room. Sometimes our meetings get a little long, so I had a miniature kitchen installed here so that we would not feel so hungry and always have some food supplies. It is also a good bomb shelter. So, come on in, I need to see and have a talk with you."

The two siblings got a sit and sat opposite one another. Flannery got some drinks for them and placed infront of them. She took a seat at the head seat and started the conversation.

"I think that you would be quite interested to know why I was waiting for you two right?" the nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Well, I think that you have been informed by Roxanne that the Prince of the North is in Lavaridge. Well, it is not a lie. I saw him here, and I escorted him into our little town. Don't worry, I did that to contain him here. That would mean that he cant run from us anymore. He's trapped. He can no longer escape from our clutches. I have no idea what he wants to do, but from the way it looks, he has a big plan for all of us. As in, he want to take us down, once and for all."

May just listened to what Flannery had to say. She was really grateful for what she has done. But what she needs to do, would be to find out where that person is right now.

"So Flannery, I need to ask, do you think you can show me how he looks like? I mean, since you are able to see through anyone's disguise, I think it would be good to show it to me, I WANT TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL TOO!"

"Hey sis, chill. Its gonna take more than brute strength to take him out. I think that he is a better coordinator than you. I've seen videos of him training, and his appeals looks way better then yours. My advice to you would be to start on newer appeals."

May growled. Well, her brother did managed to hit her right at the mark. She did not have that much stuff. Her appeals and attacks would never match up to a wonderful coordinator.

"You're right. But, I need to ask you. Since we are here, what are we going to do? I cant possible sit here all day doing nothing!"

"Well, I think that you can just go to my battle place. I'm a trainer, so I have a field in my room. Come on, I will show you around the city. Besides, I think I have jobs available for you guys. I am not really sure if you find it suitable, but if you are willing to spend sometime at nights, I think you can come over to my grandpa's restaurant. I'll fill you up along the way."

The then moved towards a small door near to the fridge. The door was showed to be a secret passage, that had stairs leading them upstairs. It was proven that the secret base was actually under Flannery's house. No wonder she was so eager to show them the base. It was a direct access to her house. Along the way up, she told the both of them about the story of her grandfather's crazy restaurant. It shocked the both of them, shooting at her funny looks on their faces.

"Nevermind! Forget I asked you guys about it!" She gave them a very sheepish look on her pale peachy face.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind working there. It may be a little weird, but I think it would be fun. Do you mind letting me work in the kitchen?" May asked with great excitement. Well, she liked having the thrill and enjoyed going to out, she really despised being cooped up.

"SAY WHAT? MAY IF YOU WANT TO GO DO SUCH A THING, COUNT ME OUT!"

"Its alright Max. Did not really expect you to follow me. So you go run along and do what you must."

"Er hehe, I was just kidding May. PLEASE! Don't leave me all by myself! I cant stand the fact being alone without any books!"

Now, Flannery was enjoying the show that she was getting from her two most respected figures. Even though they were always prim and proper during their meetings, now, this was really amusing. It was a nice thing to see that they were settling well in this place.

"Well, I think that it is time you met someone. That person is really important for your mission here. I could tell who she was the moment I saw her. The only problem would be that she isn't from here. But still, I would like you to meet this girl." Flannery then approached Hikari and her friends. The girl who did not know who the other two were, just bowed slightly at the both of them. They smiled back.

"This is Hikari, Nozomi and Kengo. Although this will shock you a little, but Hikari is an Interpreter." Hikari took that news by surprise. She did not expect her secret to be exposed immediately. She needed to get away fast, but then heard, "I am sorry for not informing you about this earlier, Hikari, but I hope you will forgive me. I know that this will shock you for a while, but I hope that you will stay here. We need you to help our Princess in winning the battle. I am sorry for keeping you in the dark all this while."

"Er, ok. But why did you send me here then?" Everyone just fell flat onto the ground, anime style.

"Dude! You're dense! Didn't Ma'am just say that she asked you to help her out? Man! You really need to get your earwax outta your ear Hikari!" Nozomi shouted back at her. Hikari was quivering and covering herself at the corner of the room. Nozomi was really scary looking.

"Ah, I understand. Please don't scold me! I will help your Ma'am and Your Highness! Please don't scold, Please!" The frightened kid suddenly changed her emotions to a more serious tone. "But, if you want me to help you out, you must do it quick, and you must help me too. That would be the catch."

All of them were caught by surprise by the young girl's quick change in her tone. Max thought she had split Dissociative Identity Disorder (That is split personality) and May thought that she was just trying to play it cool. But since the deal was good, May accepted it.

"I would be glad to have you by my side. I would like you to help me train my guardian. I think that that wouldn't be such a bad thing right?"

"I believe it would be good too. But why did you say guardian, not GUARDIANSSSS?" Hikari emphasize the last letter of the word. May gulped down a large amount of her saliva.

"That's my problem. I will deal with it later."

"No, you will deal with this problem now. I want you to tell me. NOW."

"Look, this is none of your business! I will do what I want and you will leave me alone! Now, if you want me to help, you will do as I say! Do you understand? I believe that you need me more than I need YOU!" May had lost her cool. She stormed away and went into the kitchen. Everytime they went to that topic of Groudon, she would lose it. It had always been a problem for a long time, but she had never once thought of dealing with it.

"Erm look, I am sorry about my sister's poor behaviour. Let's just skip this topic. She doesn't like to talk about it. There are some bad memories so, let's talk about something else." Max tried to change the topic. He knew that May had a horrible temper, always losing it for no reason. "She will come round, I am sure of it. She's my sister, and I know her very well. Just, try not to provoke her."

All of them got the message. A broken relationship with her guardian. Such situations are very rare, but it does happens. Hikari then stood up and walked into the kitchen. She saw May sitting down on the floor drinking a lot of water. She looked very pissed off, but it was apparent that she had been crying too.

"Hime, please don't cry anymore, I am sorry for what I have said. Let's continue working for your win. Please, sober up, let's get to work."

"What, then you go make fun of me later? Who are you and where are you from?"

"If you come out into the living room, my friends and I will introduce ourselves officially."

The two girls left the kitchen and the three Sinnoh Natives stood up and walked infront of all of them.

"We will now officially introduce ourselves. Watashi no Hikari Berlitz. The boy there is Kengo Kongo and that young woman there is Nozomi Majime. We are from the communist country, Sinnoh. I am an Interpreter, honing Mesprit as my second guardian. Do not shun me away, I need your help desperately. I will offer my assistance as much as I can give, so please, give me all that you can too. We are on the run, and we want to fight for our country's own good. Our leader is out for any Interpreter, so please, I will help you if you are willing to help me." Hikari thought of her mother. She knew that this was the right thing to do. Even though she had just revealed her deep dark identity, this is not a time to worry. She needed to get help, and since lady luck was by her side, she knew that she would get what she want.

"We'll help. I will, because you are helping me! So, ya wanna go train? And by the way, call me Belle out there. It is a nickname that I use when I travel. You can stop calling me 'Hime'. Call me May when we are alone, alright?" They three of them nodded their heads.

"And don't forget about me! I am Max, so you can call me that when we are by ourselves and you call me Hippie when we are out with the people."

Now, the siblings and the trio are sure that their plans are going smoothly. But what about the other two from the North?

- - - -

_Cycling Road, 9.30 am:_

As soon as Ash and Shinji had gotten up, the both of them rented a bike and mounted onto it. Ash had never wanted to ask him why he is so eager to get there, for he just got a earful the day before.

"Man, that guy seriously needs to get his anger controlled. Who does he think he is? I just try to be friendly and be nice to him, and this is how he treats me? But I guess its my problem too." Ash thought to himself.

Along the cycling trek, he saw Shinji removing some device from his pocket. It seemed to be tracker. It was similar to a GPS tracking system and well, the more he sees it, the more persistent he gets. Not wanting to pressure him, Ash just decided to follow.

Shinji was thinking on how he can shrug of this pest off him. He just want that person gone. That is all he cares about now. But maybe he can use him for a little bit of training. That would be good. Hah. Like that person would ever come in handy for anything.

"Hey you, speed up will you? You slowing me down."

"Hey Shinji, I am trying hard already! It is you who is speeding down the road! Hey wait up!" Ash now tries to pedal faster in order to keep up with the speed of that boy.

"Annoying."

- - - -

_Fortree City, 12.30 pm:_

The four Kanto region born adults are walking out of the forest. They had been walking since yesterday. They were lost in the thick and lush green environment. They had landed yesterday afternoon but never got out in time. They camped but still did not have enough rest as Gary woke everyone up at 7 in the morning. Now during the midday, everyone was being grouchy and annoyed. They only thought of 'Its all Gary's fault we are out being roasted chickens'.

"So, we are near a tree, a berry tree. Anyone would like to get some food to eat?"

"HEY, HOW ABOUT YOU LET ME LEAD THIS TIME? I DO MUCH BETTER AT GEOGRAPHY THAN YOU!"

"Misty calm down, you know that he doesn't really mean it. Come on, let's take a break then, we are all tired. So how about we get some rest? I will ask Venusaur to provide some nice scent if you want."

"OF COURSE YOU ARE SPEAKING FOR HIM, THAT GUYS IS YOUR BEAU. IF YOU DON'T SPEAK UP FOR HIM, THEN THERE IS A PROBLEM."

"Misty, we need to rest. Now, we will all take a break. I will whipped up some lunch for all of you. Just stay calm. You will lead after lunch, how about that? It would be better for you. And me. And everyone of us. You got it Miss Waterflower?"

Misty had to nod her head. This was Brock speaking. Even though they were all more talented then him, he was right about points. He tries his best to make peace, and they always work.

Gary and Leaf went to help set up a small area and cleaned it up, while Misty took the time to go get some fruits. Once they had all gathered, they got some rest. Tired, that was the thing about them.

Soon after that afternoon nap that they had, they decided to take off once more. This time as they had promised, Misty was going to do the guiding. Gary felt a little put off by that was soon pacified why Leaf stuffed another of Brock's cookies into his mouth. He enjoyed that kind of treatment. It felt nice.

"Alright, like I promised that I would do a much better job than our 'friend here, I present to you, Fortree City." They stood there, watching in awe. They city was in the tree tops, and the people stayed in the tree houses. Most of them traveled with the Flying types, and it was obvious that they were the domain around here. The place was grand a majestic, it was definitely like a palace in the sky. Just then, a man walked up and approached Leaf.

"Hey sweetie pie, you've got the looks that I have been looking for! I have been searching for a face like yours all day! Wanna be my model? I'm looking for one right now."

"Sorry there mister, but the girl cant. We are busy so thanks but no thanks." Gary immediately retorted back. He did not want Leaf, his Leaf to go out there and do all sort of seductive stunts for others to see, and much less see her all over the place."

"Sorry about that, my brother here is too protective of me. What kind of model do you want me to be? Advertistments? Catwalk?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jhon Shewalker. Owner of the famous pastry shop Delights Flies. I would like you to be my model for my new cakes here, I usually get models to advertise them. They make good appeals to the crowd so using young girls of your age are good."

"Really? That sounds great? When does this start? How much do I get? What will I become?" Leaf was getting all this stardom into her head right now. It was too much for her to handle. Gary was getting a little annoyed with her antics. Always thinking that people want her for who she is. But no, most of the time, it is because of her wonderful looks, that is why she gets herself into the most amount of trouble.

"Leaf, no. we need to get going and find you know who. So reject this thing." Gary told her. Leaf on the other hand, shook her head and walk towards that man, by the name of Jhon.

"Hey, this is my lucky break! I finally get a chance to be somebody. Can you at least give me a little support? I thought that you would be supportive of me, but know I reconsider that thought."

"Hey Leaf, if your 'brother' doesn't support you, don't fret cause your buddies here gives you two thumbs up!" Misty said enthusiastically. Brock also nodded his head to show his approval. Now, it was three against one. Gary had nothing to say.

"Fine, but do be careful. I will follow you down."

"Yeah, the two of us too!" Brock answered too.

"I am sorry, but in my shoots, I usually do not want anyone to be near me. I feel insecure as my photos may not look like the way I want it to be. Now, would you follow me, Miss?"

They walked down the lane slowly, and hopped into a Skarmory and flew into a tree.

**Leaf's POV**

Wow! I have never been asked to do such a grand thing before! Asked to be a model! This is the first time that I have been offered such a job! This is a wonderful chance to get back at Gary, who always look down at me, calling me pig and fat. Now, someone has gotten me to be his model for his goods! Oh, I am so happy, I am ecstatic! Finally I get something to do!

I have never seen so many cute little cakes before! They are adorable! Simply cute and sweet! They look like the real deal, just that they come in a small size. I got to get some of this back later, I just have to try them!

"So little lady, your name is Leaf right? Come on here, try this on. You should be able to fit into this. You need to look good since you will be going into the papers first thing tomorrow morning! Oh how cute you will look in that!"

Leaf took the clothes and tried them on. He was right about that, that it fitted her just fine. It was a little tight at her chest and her butt area, but they were really adorable. It was a small black dress with cupped sleeves and pink lace at the end of the clothes. At the back, were shoelace patterned strings that covered her back. It was loose over there, but it looked nice. The front was a little low cut, that revealed a little bit of the cleavage. It was a straight horizontal like that had buttons infront of it. To finish the touch she wore a small apron at her waist and ballerina pumps.

"AH! You look good! Come kid, you come with me and let's go take some photos. Here is you first dish that you have to take with, this is the warm chocolate soufflé with lemon icing. Here, just pose like this and…" this went on for a few hours. By the time Leaf got back, she was having terrible backache, and having a hard time standing. Her reward? The cakes that she modeled with and also a few thousand dollars cash. This would be good as they can use it to last their supplies.

- - - -

**Normal POV**

_Lavaridge Town, 4.30pm:_

Drew Hayden, Prince of the North is now having computer trouble. Is laptop is now down as there had been some major reconstruction with the internet with his military website where he puts up all his information for his guards, and all the mix up caused it to crash. And now, it is down.

"ARGH! STUPID MEALLIC MACHINE!" He banged his fist onto the top of the table that he was working on. he got really angry and annoyed with it after sitting infront of it for many hours. Maybe around 4 hours or so? He wasn't really sure about it. But he knew that he is angry, that is because the site was down. All the information he needed to disseminate to his generals now are stuck with him.

He decided to go get something to stuff his stomach. He spent his lunch time to do the repairing and now, he realized that he had neglected his stomach. Rushing down to the Poke center in house food shop, he went to the counter and asked for all the dishes. People eating there thought he was mad. This was what he said, "All that you have. No funny looks, because I know you are gonna give me one. So I would like to have everything that you have for me to eat."

Now, chowing down on his food, he is really hungry but everyone is just staring at him.

"What's it to ya!" they then quickly turned away and looked at the other direction.

"Bunch of jealous creeps."

"Hey how is my favourite cousin doing?"

"Finally back from the ladies huh?"

"Well, they decided to call it a day, they needed to run for something, cause they said that they needed to do something. Not really sure, but they are really nice. And really pretty. Oh my, they are hot, hot and hot!" now, he his using his hands to fan himself. That act was really not manly, and it was rather sissy like.

"Please, get a hold of yourself. We are here on a mission, not on a date. That is why we are here. And shut up. I need to eat."

"Say what you want, I'm not stopping ya. It is you who are being the obstruction. Not me."

After Drew ate, they went out for a little walk. During the walk, they noticed a restaurant for the night. They walked over to find that it has not been opened yet.

"So it is an adult restaurant. Well we are all old enough right? We do look like adults. Wonder what they do in there. Haha. So, Cous, you wanna go there for dinner tonight?"

"Maybe some other time, I need to work on the net now. Speaking of that, I need you to help me. Come, let's get going. We need to get things started in two more days. I don't want to be on the passive side seeing that the threat is coming already."

"Alright, alright."

Meanwhile, with May, Max, Hikari, Nozomi and Kengo, they were training out in the field that Flannery owned. They were having no problem as all the three Sinnoh kids were taking change in doing the leads. All three of them were very good in combination attacks and they were also very strong in them too. They have different strengths, like Hikari has more speed tactics and movement, so her training includes playing around with speed, which May also have a lot strength. She was also good with her speed, so playing with a speedy trainer would help her a lot. Kengo who was more calm and more witty, usually keeping his cool until he blows, thought that May required more training in keeping her cool, not blowing up too much. He thought her a few more techniques that are interesting and appealing. Nozomi who is good with most of her techniques showed some of her effective takedown combinations, allowing May to have some creative thinking sessions, in having better combinations. These session that she has been going through has really made May a better coordinator.

After all their training, Hikari then suggested, "Let's all battle you! I want you to train, so you must battle all of us. We will all see your weakness. That way you can polish and try out new combinations! Kengo, you be our judge for this round. Hime, you may begin first!"

May took the chance immediately. She sent out her Combusken, and this time, he did not run out like he usually would, and fight the opponent, but it jumped out in the air and made a twirl before landing, giving it a touch of grace and poise.

Hikari got out her Empoleon. This was a good chance for her Empoleon to get a good chance to do better. Usually it would have a hard time in all the mini battles with her friends. Empoleon got out and made a front flip and land with a great thud, that showed out that strength that it had.

"Ok, Combusken, let's go again like we always do!" the fowl just went in great speed, taking off in a jiffy. It was running in a straight line, but once it got near to Empoleon, it just started to run even faster, and it disappeared. It was too quick for Empoleon to grab hold of it. At first Hikari was about to hit it with a jet of BubbleBeam, but because of quick attack and a sudden burst in speed, the bubbles were burst by the quick attack, forming a small rainbow around the speeding Combusken. It just went in so quickly that it did not hurt it at all.

Hikari was impressed with this. It was really unexpected but now, just before she launched her second attack, Combusken was on top of Empoleon.

"Combusken, use FlameThrower!"

A jet of fire just come streaming out of the beak. It was strong and it hurt, causing the Emperor guardian to wince and back out. However, with a type advantage, it manages to break out of it without marks left behind.

"Damn! Come on, let's go! Sky uppercut with Ember!"

Combusken used it right claw and it punched that penguin, throwing it all the way to the top. It flew and was trying to gain balance up there, but just at that point, Ember was raining down on it.

"That is it! Empoleon, you go in and use Whirlpool! Trap it in a vortex!"

A whirlpool was conjured out of the beak of the water type. It was glowing and Empoleon threw it onto Combusken. Unable to get away in time and the close proximity did not do it any good, the Fire type was struck with a super effective move. Now time was running out and so was points.

Kengo who was the judge had drawn up two doughnut shape circles and shaded them. That was what May had told him to do. According to the Hoenn style contest, time and points play a crucial factor. When dodging and hits cause points deduction, beautiful moves can also cause them points too.

Now, May and Hikari have once minute left, with Hikari in the beat. May has slightly more points and Hikari is on the verge of losing. Now, time has decided to join the party and caused a little more stress on the both of them.

"Alright, let's go! Peck with all your might Combusken! Finish that with a smooth Sky Uppercut!"

Combusken went into a peck mode, but Hikari commanded a Metal Claw attack, sweeping it away in one it. It flew and hit hard on the ground causing a loud thud sound. It was hard enough that the type advantage was there and now, there is time. Thirty seconds is all she has.

"OK FORGET IT ALL. WE GO FOR OVERHEAT!"

A blazing white jet of fire is shot out of Combusken's great beak. It was strong and a lot of power was present in it.

"Hydro Pump!"

A large jet of water of pushed out of the beak of the Emperor Guardian. It was strong and huge, with all the tremendous power that look like it had been held for a long time.

Surprisingly, both were evenly match. They did not nullify each other upon contact but merely struggled. The great powers were so strong that both blew up at the one second mark, sending the both guardians flying. Once the smoke has cleared, the score has been decided, it was May who has won just by a little. May had just a little bit more score then Hikari, who had only one sixth of hers.

"That was a refreshing one! I hope you learned some stuff for you to you. Hime, you will do well! You can even beat me, that means you will beat your enemey too!"

"Yeah, true. But you are a good fighter too. You know it too, I am sure that you are aware of your own capabilities too. You too must work hard!"

"So, you want to go for another battle?"

"I am worn out! Another time please? Tomorrow how about that?"

"MAY! BRINEY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"COMING MAX!"

"Sorry! Another time, I need to go attend to my brother now! See you guys in the rooms later!" May then dashed out of the training hall, sweaty and smelly. She ran to meet her brother who was shouting her name and hurrying her to come faster.

"What!"

"Briney wants to talk to you. The computer, not the phone."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. Ha. Hey Briney Sir! Its cool to see ya feeling all funky and fun!"

"I am not too sure if you will be that happy if you hear what I have to tell you. I think that the North will be launching attacks soon. Another attack will be launched at the fronts once more perhaps in a day or two. You better be on your guard."

"Yesh sir. I think that I can even kill the Prince right now if I want to. But the thing is I don't know where he is. Oh that would be fun wont it?"

"Don't get your sadistic thoughts in the way like they usually would. Well, since you are doing pretty well, and I believe that you are going to have your dinner time, I would not bother you anylonger. Evening to all of you."

The three teens that were in the training hall reappeared again. May saw that they were wearing ragged looking clothings, and she was really getting annoyed with that.

"Come on, I will bring you guys out for shopping this instant. I cant really stand the sight of your dirty looking clothings any longer." She dragged the three of them by their hands and brought them to the door.

"But Hime, we are going to be late for our work! Can we get them tomorrow instead? We need to change and get the restaurant clean. Seeing that you are a new worker the boss would probably want to introduce you to all the people around." Nozomi answered back.

"Hai! If we are late, we have to do more cleaning up after work shift!"

"Ok. Fine. Tomorrow it will be. But you really must change out of this. Looks really dirty and disgusting."

The three teens quickly went into a room to change into their uniform. The girls went into their bedroom to change, while Kengo went into the toilet that was outside the room to change out. The first to see the boy who was in a short sleeve collared shirt with a black bow tie and a black vest. The girls later came out, revealing that frilly maid attire that they were wearing and the super high heeled stilettos that they were wearing. Hikari was wearing a hairband and had her heair tied into a pony tail. Nozomi was still being her cool self, still being her usual self too.

"Well, since all of you are ready, I guess it is time that I start work with you too. Come on little brother, we don't want to be late in our first day of work!"

They all walked towards the shop, which happened to be just across the house of the Mayor. Upon entering the restaurant, she realized that it was really huge and all of the walls were in a dark maroon shade and there were roses placed onto every table. They saw those who were early cleaning the floors, tables, arranging the flowers and wine bottles, tuning the instruments, so and and so forth. The chef was preparing his dishes and everyone seemed to be doing their individual work without being told to.

"Wow this is amazing! I have never seen such and organized restaurant before!"

"Well hey there Belle! Nice that you could come here early. Well, since you are working in the kitchen, you have to get well acquainted with the chef. He is a person who takes a big pride with his works. So you work well along with him, ok?"

May nodded, but later asked, "So Boss, what is my attire? Do I wear like what the chefs wear?"

"No, you wear the same dress like everone else just that your apron will be the full length one and you wear a toque instead. If there anything else, feel free to ask me."

"Yeah, just one. How to we address you properly? I mean, we don't always call you boss right?"

"Well I am actually Mr Moore, but Boss is easier to call. So call your brother here, he can play the piano for us. We will get him something to wear. He plays the piano right?"

"Yeah, he does. Its not really pleasant to the ears, slamming and all with that fat little trotters of his.

"MAY I HEARD THAT!"

Uh oh. Max called her May in the public. Everyone just stopped doing everything. They turned their heads and looked at her. Now a mob had appeared infront of her.

"So you are Princess May! Oh My Gosh I never thought I would see you here working with us!"

"May Princess May you are as beautiful as the roses here. Come and we shall dance."

"Your Highness, can I have your autograph!"

"Your Highness I am your biggest fan! You are here to fight the war right?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" they turned and looked at her. Now the fiery temper is out again.

"Look, I am look like that Princess but I am not. I am Belle, so be careful when you use that name. I don't want you people to get the wrong idea. _Yeah, especially your enemy is waiting for you right here._ So please. I am not her."

"But the boy there looks like Prince Max. and he called you May. That means you are the Prince's sister."

"Look, it was an accident I called her name out by accident. So yeah. Be done with it."

"Ok, settle down. Everyone, that is princess May." Loud gasp were sent all over the room. "There is no need to get shocked about this. Now, she will be working with us in the kitchen, while Prince Max, will be our musician. May here, will be known as Ms Belle, while Max prefers to be called Hippie. Now that I have introduced to you, I would like to you keep their identities a secret. I want them to feel most comfortable during their stay in Lavaridge Town. I don't think that you would like Flannery coming after you people if the news was spreaded all over town."

Now that the situation was controlled, everyone got back to what they were doing and what they were suppose to do. May and Max were then taught how and what to do in the restaurant.

- - - -

_Mauville City, 5.30 pm:_

Shinji and Ash had been in here for a while. They had finished the cycling route that took them a long time to get over, as there was a squall that went past. It lasted for a while, and after that they quickly got back on track finishing up the long cycle.

Shinji and Ash were in a Poke center drying up. They changed out of the wet clothes and quickly got them aired. Shinji was now setting up his Laptop and using that to do his planning while Ash, who noticed that, and did not want to get in the way, got out his Pikachu and played Poker with him.

After many rounds, the noise level was also slowly rising. Shinji was not able to think very well and he was not having a good time with all the "I win you!" and the 'Pika Pikachu!" in the room.

"Hey you two bag of bone, go do something else! You are disturbing me."

"What, you never enjoy anything, so you shush up trap. I am on the winning streak."

"What did you just say?" Shinji grabbed the both of them and threw them out of the room. He also threw him his belongings and said, "Stay out for the rest of the day! I paid for this room and I demand silence. So you get your own and do what you like."

"Irritating Shinji. He thinks he knows everything and blah blah. What ever, I will go to the cafeteria for buffet! I heard that there is a buffet from 6 to 8 in the night time! Oh wow, I never knew that Hoenn also enjoyed dinner buffets too!"

He grabbed all this belongings, placed Pikachu on his head and ran down the stairs. He threw them onto an empty seat and ran to the counter and said, "When is the buffet starting?"

"It has already started! Here, you will need to wear this pass to be able to go to the buffet counter to eat."

"How much do I need to pay?"

"You need to pay the ticket fee of 5 dollars. That is all. You can eat all for free, including the desserts."

"REALLY! WOW! Thanks so much. I will be eating now!"

Ash ran off with a plate and took everything. From cooked to the raw, hot to cold, he just took everything and cleaned a plate and cleaned it non stop.

_One hour later…:_

"Oi! You better leave now, you have completed the food that everyone wants to eat!"

"Shinji? I thought that you were doing your work, why you became so free that you have enough time to go torment me now huh?"

"What? You know that everyone here who is here for the buffet will not be getting, because of you? You better leave the room now. I need you to do something for me."

"Uhm, sure."

Ash walked up the stairs with little difficulty. Sure, he may have a little belly but it wasn't really much of a problem, well, in a day, he would have it gone.

Back in the room, it was now messy and cluttered. Yes, messy and cluttered.

"You said that you want to travel with me right? Now, I need you to help me with this bit of information. You know that place up ahead? Well, I need you to get ready. I think that the person that I am looking for is in there. Come up with what ever ideas that you have to contain that person. I need you to think of any ideas. I have to transport that person back cause I need to rush back. My father really needs help. And my brother is being annoyingly cool. You better do a good job or I will have you taken down. Do you understand?"

"Jeez, you sounds like my mom now. Sure, I will go with you. I don't want to go home to Kanto. Its scary there. So what you want me to do?"

"I told you already. Think of a containment plan! Don't tell me you cant even do that."

Ash then started to draw up some boxes, making use of the different storage compartments that are effective and small, making it easy to carry both to and fro. Now, he needed to try to draw up all the blue prints, and get them ready.

"What a day. I just wish I took up a little more dessert, that would be so perfect!"

- - - -

_Fortree City, 8.20 pm:_

"Hey there! I'm back! Sorry for keeping you guys up for such a long time, but I have some stuff for you to try out! Mr Shewalker was very nice to give me his pastry. He also gave me a cake for free and paid me pretty well! Here are some of the shots!"

The three other Ash rescue team members had gotten two rooms in the Poke center. One of them was for the girls, the other for the males. They were in the male's room and they also told Leaf where they were at.

"Hey Leaf! Good to see you are back so soon. Come let's have some food to eat!" Misty said to her warmly. Brock waved to her, but Gary did nothing, as if she wasn't there. Both their friends noticed that there was something wrong with them, and made an excuse to leave the room.

"Hey Brock, I realized that there is a police officer ceremony going on today!"

"OH MY! JENNY, WAIT FOR ME!" and he ran out of the room, with Misty trying her best to catch up.

Now, the two of them are in the room all by themselves. They did not look at each other, but merely continued doing what they were doing just now. Gary was watching the television and Leaf was preparing the treats. She wanted their full support and this was what she got. But no, her best friend did not want her to go and scolded her about it.

"So what did you do? Strip and make love?"

"No, I took photos with clothes."

"Scantily dressed ones."

"If they are, what will you do about it?"

"Nothing, just don't come crying for help."

"What? So that is how you think of me huh? Weak! You think that I don't know how to take care of myself? I do, and I can. But you treat me like a baby, not allowing me to do anything!"

"That's because you don't! you called me your brother! You know that I was really hurt by that?"

"So what? You want me to call you my boyfriend!"

"Yeah!"

Leaf heard that and blushed immediately. Gary also realized that he had confessed to the girl he had been holding back for a really long time. He loved her too much to let her get into trouble."

"Look, what I said was by accident. I did not really mean to shock you in anyway. I care for you and I don't want you to get into any problem. Please stay safe."

Gary said without looking into her face. He tried to get up but Leaf pulled him over and dived into a kissed with him. That really stunned him. Well, finally that girl has got some guts to do something that she would not do. Gary started to like the new courage that she has in her. Her lips were sweet and sugary. Must be the sugar powder. But hey, she is delicious. All he could think of would be to enjoy this whole moment, and pushed his tongue into it. They started to fight hard, and both were not giving up anytime sooner. He could feel his body heating up and his body parts going to the rhythm. Oh man, that was the least he needed. I he knew that she was enjoying herself, truly enjoying herself.

Leaf thought that she had lost it, but did not want to lose her kiss. She liked to play with him and now that he had confessed to her, she wants to put her point across. It is not that she did not like him, but she care for him too much to hurt him. Not that they are older, perhaps they could get together for a while.

"Erhem." Brock said clearing his throat. Both parties broke apart and looked up at the person. Misty and Brock. Now this would mean they had to do some explanation. What should they say?

"Erm we were just practicing for er…"

"The school play!"

"Like we are ever gonna buy that story. Just admit that you love him Leaf, and Gary you love Leaf. Come on, I really want to eat already!" Misty groaned. She like to see them patch up so quickly but both would never say how much they enjoyed each other's company.

"Right, let's eat."

- - - -

_Lavaridge Town,9.30pm:_

Drew is going through a grueling period. Now, he cursed everything that he had done. Deleted just by a mere button! Oh how he hated himself at time. Perhaps today wasn't his lucky day. Even his cousin had run out of energy to help him with the internet.

"I need a break. Tomorrow, there will be nothing but all play…"

(Ok, some of you said that you don't get the Giovanni story, so it would be here for you if you don't really understand.)

Plan 93-U is a plan that removes all the people's guardian permanently. When there is scar, it will prevent another scar to appear ON TOP of it. That is why the guardians would not be able to stay there. there will be a scald mark (hot metal used) so it would cover a large surface area.

The plan is to make Giovanni the best and the strongest person in the world. Removing all the competition and storing them away from the human body would make him the only unique one.

He realized that when he had been to Pallet town a few years ago, there was a strange feeling that he had from Mewtwo, as it was due to Mew's presents. Suspecting that, he then ordered his three workers Jessie James and Meowth to come along and help him out.

Now, there is a strict rule that if the people are asked to go have their guardians removed, they have to. If not, they will be dealt severely.

--

So, I hope it is ok. Mind my grammar errors and wrong spelling. Let me know if there is anything you want to add in just let me know. I am not sure when I whether I can do that, but I will try to adjust to it (: Enjoy.


	7. Let’s Just Crash the Party!

Epic Story

**Epic Story! Politics and Guardians**

7. Let's Just Crash the Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: Hello people. Just to let you know that this would be a long chapter (just like the others) and it would be also one of the very important chapters you need to read! So take your time and enjoy. Also I will not be posting so regularly now days. Getting busier with a tighter schedule. There may be some suggestive theme in this chapter, so be careful. I will advice you to read with caution so if you find anything uncomfortable here, you should skip it.

--

Hoenn

_Lavaridge Town, 8.30 am:_

May Maple, Princess of the South is up for her daily morning runs. A day without her running would make her all itchy and irritable. The morning run just instantly pumps back the life into her.

Yesterday's work was unbelievable. At her first day at work, she was treated like an ordinary citizen where they gave her the scolding and shouts. Her work there great and never in her life has she felt so alive. Finally, away with the royal fancy treatment and now down to earth style. A Vegetable Chef, that's who Belle is. Running all the way to the top of Mount Chimney, to the trigonometrical station, she then shouted out a breathy cry, "I LOVE MY PEASANT LIFE!" It just instantly pumps in everything that she wanted in her mind. The fresh morning breeze cools off her sweat and the warm morning sun just adds in more life into her spirit.

Taking her time to look around at the front, she realized that Max has not been telling her about the updates that she needed to know. Studying the lines and all, she found out that there are weak points all over. They are too far from one another, thus unable to give each other support and assistance. That is why they just slowly disappear one by one. That is what they were looking for. The attack formation. It looks like an ambush. This tactic was really similar to the Mauville invasion. Thinking about his really makes May mad. Now, she is into the work mode.

Running down the volcano, the young girl just sprinted all the way to her resting area. Running with all her might, she could have knocked down anyone with that amazing speed of hers. Is Max still sleeping? How about the new Sinnoh kids? Flannery and Mr Moore? How are they doing now? May could not be bothered by all her other thoughts, for now, she is only focusing on the thing that irritates her the most. The War of Dominance.

Drew was out for a morning stroll, and he was heading to the forest when he felt something brush past him at a high speed, almost knocking him in the way. A young girl with a green bandana with lovely auburn hair just went past him. Within a few seconds, she was barely visible. All Drew managed to do was to look at her and grinned, mumbling, "Nice legs."

**Drew's POV**

So I woke up earlier than expected. Well, I seem to have a little luck with my morning walks, as it rained when I wanted to do in the morning, and the next thing when the sun is out, a hot lass just zoom past me. Man! I feel like some teen that lost all his hormones to a person I have yet to see in my life! But that person seems really familiar, almost too familiar. Have I met that girl from some where? Maybe I should get stuff back for breakfast. Since my dear old cousin is still being a pig, I guess it is up to me to get him something to eat, before those girls come around again.

I walked around the quaint little town in search for anything new. Looking for food, clothes, and well, more information. I think that I should look at the warfront for now, maybe there are some new things ups there, and who knows? I may be able to find a more effective way of dealing with the war. Maybe a full throttle? Who cares about that anyway, I just need to go and do what I do best at.

I saw a nice noodle shop. Udon and Soba noodles! I really miss eating noodles. When I walked closer into the shop, I realized that they sold ramen noodles too! I really miss my noodles. I love to eat them. How long more do I need to eat them?

I walked up to the counter and placed my orders. "Good morning sir, what would you like to order?"

"I would like to have a chicken Udon, a beef ramen, unagi udon and katsu ramen. Take away please."

"Yes, please wait for a while. Here is a number tag. Please have a seat and we will deliver it to you once we have all of them ready. Any drinks to go along?"

"Just two cups of hot green tea. That would be all."

**Normal POV**

Drew waited for his meal. By the way, if you are wondering, he eats two bowls of noodle for breakfast, while the other two bowls belongs to his cousin Brendan. Yes, they do eat a lot. But they also work out to burn out the excess energy intake they had. A big breakfast is required to keep their body going.

Once he had collected the food, he ran to the Poke center that they were staying at. Entering the room, he noticed that Brendan was up on the computer typing some things into it, punching the keys hardly onto the keyboard.

"Bren, up so early? I've just gotten you some breakfast. You better eat it soon, it will soon turn cold."

"Yeah. Will do. But for now, I need you to check this out. I managed to repair the site. It was due to some random virus that was uploaded when someone uploaded a file and some pictures into out website. It broke down all security systems and firewalls. Thankfully, I managed to trace all of that and deleted whatever was added in that day. So this was what I just got from our General. Our spies said that the Princess is in the Lavaridge Town now. We better check out where she is staying at and maybe where she usually hangs out. I don't think that she know where we are and what we are doing. Maybe she doesn't know that we are in here too. But just to be on the safe side, we better use our disguises more often then ever. People may recognize us from any angle. So we better be on our guard. I think you know that we need it more than they need that."

"Wait, did you say that they wear disguises?"

"Like yeah, duh. Who wont? The rich and famous on the loose, everyone will be out to get them. Just like us. Seriously Cous, I thought that you were much smarter than me. OF COURSE THEY WEAR DISGUISES, THEY NEED TO KEEP A LOW LOW LOW PROFILE!"

"Geez there isn't a need to shout at me just because I am not into the serious mode."

"Ok. Then I will turn you to that mode." Brendan started to poke his cousin all over the place. From the face to the legs, everywhere is anywhere. That got Drew angry. Now, he wants to punch his cousin all over the place and get him all pulpy and bloody. Raising his right fist, he was about to thrust it down, when Brendan said, "That got you all pumped up right? Now, you get to work, I will eat."

"How about together we eat? Than we will start work together too."

- - - -

_Mauville City/ Route 111, 8.50 am:_

Here at Mauville, the area that had just been cornered off, is now a piece of cake for the two people. One runaway, one hunter. Now, they are off to get what they want. And what they need.

_Flashback_

"_Hey you two! Get back from that area! It is restricted area! Anyone who crosses that line would be prosecuted immediately!" a few of the guards that were blocking Route 111, which is part of the South, shouted over at Ash and Shinji. There was a metal fence that was blocking that area, and from the looks of it, electricity ran through them. So anyone who touch that, would be shocked and turned into crisp. However, the both of them were undaunted. Infact, there was a large smirk placed on top of their smug faces. Soon enough, a giant Torterra and a Pikachu came out. An Earthquake attack was shot towards that gigantic fence, causing all the dirt to be smashed onto the surface of the wire. Pikachu who was up in the air, came down, slicing the fence with and Iron Tail. Now, there was an opening, running out with all their might. Just before they left, Shinji said, "Sleep tight." And giant black balls were hurled onto them, leaving them with a nightmare._

**Normal POV**

"Hey Shinji, you didn't have to shoot them Dark Void you know."

"And let them know that we ran out of there? Wow, you are SMARTER then you look."

"Hey, I didn't ask for your opinion you know! I just want to let you know what you did is mean, that's all. You shouldn't have been that bad, giving them nightmares."

"Well, that is the way I work. Can't stand me? Find someone else to bother."

Ash wanted to say something but nothing came out. Shinji has once again hit the bull's eye. Nothing will change no matter what comes out of Ash's mouth. How many times has he hit the full score mark? More than a 100 since the day they have travelled together. It annoyed Shinji very much whenever he was criticized for not doing thing HIS way. But now, he was in charge. Those who oppose him will have to lead a horrible life. Ash had tried that before. No way would he like to do it once more.

Running with all their might, they somehow managed to land into the desert. Now in the desert, they are panting away, trying their best to get some air back. The warm desert atmosphere brings in heat all over. Shinji took out his tracking device and checked it. The direction it pointed to was at Lavaridge Town. Ash, who was always curious with whatever Shinji did, popped his head and saw a LCD screen with a GPS like system. There were many dots cluttered all over Lavaridge Town. A few other dots were segregated all over the place and Ash also noticed something. When Shinji zoomed out of the screen he saw that Fortree City has a few dots over there.

"Hey, sorry, but can you zoom into Fortree City for a moment?"

"What? Saw your girlfriend there?"

"That is what I am worried about."

"Oh right I forgot. You are on the run too. Hah. Imagine all your buddies coming back for your creature. What's that called? Mew is it?"

"Yeah. Mew resides in me since the day I was born. My best buddy, including Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Said Pikachu in a charming voice. Its adorable voice and cute antics can certainly make anyone go wow. Everyone but Shinji.

"Keep the thing away form me. I don't want to get contaminated by it 'cuteness'."

"Aww, you don't like him being cute, don't you? Well, he is just my adorable guardian, don't you agree?"

"Pika…."

"Shut your mouth before I stuff them with Leaf Storm."

That did the trick. Now, Ash learnt how to shut his mouth and keep his thought to himself. That was what he needed. Well, almost. Still, getting out of the desert was important. If they do not get out soon, they will soon turn into chicken sticks like those sold in a fast food chain outlet.

They duo now started to walk up. Ash used a map that he had bought as a fan and also a shade. That kept him cool for a while. Pikachu was being very resistant in being kept inside Ash, as he knew that if trouble arises, he could just take them down in one hit.

They walked, braved the sunshine and cut through sandstorms. With fierce determination to get back that fugitive that left for a more democratic future, Shinji has to put all this to an end.

- - - -

_Fortree City, 12.40 pm:_

The treetop city that frolics with nature. Fortree City, that's where the Kanto gang are at. Here, the air is much fresher than Kanto and it was unbelievably good to their looks too. Leaf now has much rosier cheeks, which she found it good to hide away her blushes whenever Gary was being oblivious or serious, that always makes her feel queasy with her tummy. Misty thought that the air has helped improved her thinking on where the friend that she yearn to meet would hide at. Brock felt that this atmosphere has helped him in newer inspirations for more cooking techniques and Gary felt that he is able to think better and also get a better chance to win the heart of Leaf Sketchit.

"Hey guys! Do you have any plans for today?" The bubbly Leaf asked all of her partners. Well, since usually Misty and Gary would be fighting for the position of being the leader of the group, she had to ask what they would be doing.

"Nothing much. We are planning to ask around whether they have seen anyone like Ash. But I did read something from the papers that fit him well. And I also saw your legs there too." Gary replied monotonously.

"Hey Leaf, you should see your advertisement. I think it is a little gawky." Misty replied.

"No, it is not! The girl looks like a young woman who has finally broke out of her nerdy shell! That is the hot factor!" now the perverted Brock has decided to join the conversation too.

"Hey, you keep your hands to yourself. I know what you are thinking about but you think that you are the only knows about such tricks? Well, I think that saying such things are left for the lower class people to do. Well what you standing here for? All of you. Don't you want to know more about Ketchum?"

"Hey, you know his name! Don't be so mean to him, he is after all your buddy from kindergarten school! We are all friends, so you don't need to be too polite about that. And you can be nicer to him too you know."

"Nice to that person who made Brock miss his graduation? Nice to the person who is sending us to a wild chase? Nice to him? How do you expect me to be nice to him after he did all this to us?"

"Gary Oak, I think this is enough. How about we go look at what we are supposed to look at? You wanted to show us about the report in the papers right? Well go ahead. Now is the time for you to show it to us." Brock finally stepped in. Usually he was the peace maker between all the petty fights between Gary and Misty. Leaf wondered if that was what they were paid to do so. It was getting a little irritating sometimes.

Now, they took their seats. Gary showed to them about the news that they were anticipating. Now, this was just an ordinary picture with some other people at the new mall that was opened at Slateport City, and the photo looks like it is unlinked to the situation but wait! There is more.

"Look. Even though there is nothing in relation to Ash Ketchum, but if you look closely, do you realize that he is in the background? Ignore Officer Jenny Brock, they all look the same. Ash is here in the background with someone. Do you realize that he has Pikachu on his shoulder? That is where Pikachu would usually sit at whenever it is out!"

The three other studied the picture carefully. Sure, they may not know what he is wearing, but from the looks of it, that was definitely his style of dressing. A vest that is in a dark colour with a plain shirt and a dark coloured slacks. Not forgetting his trademark cap and his Pikachu. That was definitely Ash Ketchum.

"So if Ash is there at Slateport, which is in the South, how come the North would want to report it?" Misty asked in a curious manner.

"Well, I think that even though they are enemies and all, but they still have to understand one another. Since the two share the same island, and the Mall opened would be the largest in Southern Hoenn, and I think it would also be the largest out of the both sides, so you get the point. They have to publicize it. So think that you get my drift." Gary was good at explaining and was really good at understanding the points and the picture.

"SO, what you are saying is, Ash is at the South, and we are at the North. Great. How are we gonna get out of this place then? Hey you Misty, don't you know where to pick for our landing?"

"Me? Why do you actually have to pint point at me whenever something happens? Don't you think you are to blame as well Mr Gary Oak? The person who doesn't know where to go and now pushing it to someone else?"

And this continued for the rest of the after noon. But only when Leaf said that she was going to get some food together with Brock, did they stop the squabble and Misty got Brock to stay, so she could have her own personal time with Leaf.

- - - -

_Lavaridge Town, 2.10 pm:_

"Hikari! Come down now! You've overslept! Time for Lunch!" Kengo called her from the kitchen. Nozomi went out with the boss to do some grocery shopping and Max was in his room doing some work with May. The both of them have yet to have their lunch, but as soon as they heard that, they fought out of the room, rushing to get the best seat. Well, that is what they always do anyway.

There was no response from Hikari. Now, Kengo was worried. If she skipped her breakfast, it was a no big deal. But now, not coming down for her lunch, that really scared him to pieces. Switching off the fire and scooping out all the food, he placed the food onto the table, and quickly laid out all the utensils. He was, after all, scared of what would happen to her. He was worried about his good friend, who wouldn't if they did not wake up when it was past noon? All of them all knew that she had problems with her sleep, but this was overrated. After he was done with the dining table, May and Max just went crazy over the noodles that he cooked for all of them. Now, running up the stairs, he noticed that she was still sleeping like a log. Looking at her really made him happy. So carefree and cheery, he wished that everyone would be like this.

Gently stroking her hair, he went up and cooed her name, "Hikari, time for your lunch. Its really late already."

"Mnmnm, not now. Hahaodou, I want to sleep more."

"Hikari, you are missing everything! Nozomi has eaten your breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper already."

"WHAT! Wait I am up already! Hahaodou, don't give all to- eh? Ohaiyo Kengo!"

"Konnichiwa, Hikari-chan. Time for your lunch. Don't you know how to use an alarm clock?"

Hikari rubbed the back of her head. That is what she always got for oversleeping. Well, it felt good. After all, you need to get some rest after sleeping for such a long time. You do need to rest, that is what everyone there said to her. Sitting up on her bed, she looked into the mirror, and saw that her hair was in a horrid bunch. With a gigantic 'o' forming over her face, she screamed at Kengo, and tried to push him out of the door. However, his tall frame and built was too much for her to handle. Infact, she bounced back upon using too much strength on him. With instant reflexes, Kengo caught her with his arms, holding her back from the ground.

Hikari stared into his eyes, while Kengo did the same. Both of them felt that their body temperature was rising very quickly, and Kengo quickly brought her up to her feet, before anything happens. Just as he was about to bolt of the door, he felt a small tug on his shirt. He turned and saw Hikari looking at him. She walked up to him and said, "Arigato, Kengo. That was really nice of you to do that. I would have fell onto the ground if it weren't for you." Hikari's face was in a shade of deep pink. She was avoiding his eyes as much as she could, keep her eyes on the ground. She cant stand that part of her self. Lacking of self control.

"It's ok. I will prepare your set now. Go get yourself changed!" He replied with one of his very soothing smiles. She stared at his face and gave him peck on his cheek. Now, that really got the blush on their faces.

"Hurry! I don't want to be hungry when I get down!" Hikari pushed him out of the room once she did that, avoiding his gaze as much as she could.

Kengo who was out of the room, slowly walked down the stairs, muttering to himself, saying, "I would do anything for you."

May and Max who were done with the lunch, went back into the room. Max had drawn up some plans showing her how to put the positioning together to prevent any mishap from happening. He knew that she hated the fact that she had lost the entire Mauville City due to her own impulsiveness, and did not want it to happen again. How could she lose that very city that she was proud off? Now, she will go all lengths to get back what she needs, wants and will get it no matter what Muahahahahha-

"To my dearest sister, I can hear your thoughts once again. I know you love to fantasize, but now, I think it would be better if you paid more attention to this drawing I have just done!" Max shouted. Well, he loved to laugh at his sister when she was being retarded, but not when she ignored about his works.

"Sorry, I did not mean to do that to you. I just, lost track of time. Continue with your explanation. I'm sorry."

"Hey sis, don't worry. I know what you can do. Here. This is what I received from the other Generals in the area. Here, they did realize that there is a very high possiblilty of an ambush, but then, whenever someone comes near them, they will always get shot. No matter what they tried, only using a smog attack would prevent them from being hurt. Would you like to try to get them all to one corner by smogging the entire area?"

May thought for a while, and soon replied, "Sure, why not? I think that it would be better to have them all in a place. If there really is a need, then we will get them all in all in an area. That would be safer for them, right?"

Max did not reply but just followed what she said. That is what she needed and what she wanted. So the best thing would to obey her orders. Now, May suddenly stood up and started to move out of the room. Unsure of her next actions, Max called up to her and asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I promise those kiddos that I would bring them out for shopping. Since there is time now, I think that I would like to have them out now. Well, take a look at their dressing! It is really horrid. I think I really have to give them the treatment session. Well, since I have more than an hour, let's go shopping today, the treatments can wait tomorrow. Oh my, I cant stand that dressing that they are at. Oh my, I think I will be nuts if I don't do anything now!"

May ran out of the room, calling out the three names that she had been interested in. well, that is what she wants. Shopping with them.

Bringing them out of the house, she began to bring the three of them to the nearest mall.

"Alright kiddos! Here is where we are! The Lavaridge Shopping Mall! It is the biggest here, and also has a large selection of clothing. So let out party, begin!"

"Wah! Hi- I mean, prince- I mean, Miss Belle, wait up! Don't just run and drag us along with you!" Hikari called out in fright.

"Miss Belle! Please slow down your movements! We have a hard time catching up with you! Wah! Miss Belle, look infront!"

Nozomi was right. May should be watching her tracks instead of looking left and right to see for the stalls that she likes but there she went. She knocked right into a gigantic pillar.

"Oof!" May bounced back. She was lucky that the impact was not too strong that could break her bones into tiny fragments. With the help of the trio, she was able to stand up without much of problem.

"Ok, so here we are. The clothes department. Alright, girls first. Hikari, come here. Now, we need to find something that suits your figure and your cheery attitude. Here, take this and try it on. Oh, and not forgetting the boots and also the scarf. Here! You go change now." She shoved the girl into the dressing room and grabbed Nozomi by the arm.

"Now, it is your turn. Don't try to escape my clutches, I am much stronger than you think. For your case, you are a strong young lady. So here, get some pants and try on the longs and this mini vest. Yes, you can get some shades too. alright, you look good with all of that. Now you get changed too. Come out soon!" and there she goes again. Shoving another poor kid into the changing kid. Now, she is beginning to act like their mother more rather as a friend. But well, so long as she is doing a good job, who's complaining?

"And you!" May's eyes glistened. Kengo shuddered in fear, thinking that she may ask him to try on ridiculous clothing. "Come on, you seem to think that I am a evil monster. No I am not evil, I am just a little different today. Come to the male section. Now, you go in and wear this pants, this shirt and long sleeve, well, yeah! Wear it as a layering. You look nice with them! Good, so you go into the room now. I want you to wear it and show me how you look. Now you too get into the room! I will go plan on what you should do." So now, May had officially lost it. She shoved poor old Kengo into the room and was desperately thinking of what new thing she should do. Taking out her clock (yes, she has really began to go into paranoia) from her waist pouch, she checked the time. So, it is currently three fifty pm. They need to report by 5 at the restaurant, so she better go check on all three of them.

"WOW! YOU GUYS ALL LOOK SO CUTE!"

Now, all three of them were staring at each other. Kengo and Hikari caught each other's looks, and quickly turned away, blushing in opposite directions. May took note about their puppy love, and said, "Nozomi! Come with me for a while to take more clothes alright? And after that we can choose the shoes." And then she whispered into her ears, "I want the both of them to have their own love bird time. Got it?" Nozomi felt odd. She did not want her friend to be left there all alone with Kengo. She can't stand that part of it. But since it was a request from the Princess, she just had to oblige to it.

So now that Kengo and Hikari were left all alone, they had to talk. The atmosphere was really awkward, but saying something would probably break the silence.

"Hey Hikari. Nice outfit. You look… pretty."

Hikari gushed at that comment. It was the first time she heard him say something really caring towards her, personally. She never thought she would feel like this, but then again, she smiled back at her, with a little faint blush that has spread all over her face.

"Ari..arigato Kengo. You look suave too."

Kengo could not hold that back. He gave her one of her mega smiles, and it really touched her. She soon realized that Kengo had grabbed her arm and dragged her to the hats corner. Taking the white tuque, he placed it over her head and brought her to the mirror.

"You look nicer with them on your head. You look cuter." Kengo gave her an assuring smile.

"Are you sure I don't look funnier? I mean, I have never worn a hat so I don't really know how I look."

"Trust me. You look great with it. Hey, they are back already!"

May waved to the both of them. She was definitely in high spirits. However Nozomi, had a face that was a black as charcoal. That meant that she did not really approve of them getting together. Keep away? Maybe, but she wants her friend to be with her.

"Hey guys! You got your clothes? Wow. You look nice with the dress Hikari! I think that Kengo looks good too! So come on, get a few more sets, after that, we would be leaving. And Hikari, nice hat."

Hikari blushed at that comment. Well, everyone except for Nozomi was complimenting her.

"Neh, Nozomi, do you think that I look nice with the hat?"

"I think if you find the definition as nice as disgusting then yeah."

"Hey, what happened? Is something wrong with you? Are you sick?"

Nozomi sighed. Never would she have thought that she was falling for her sister, her best friend, a girl. She never really had a soft spot for anyone except for Hikari, but now, she feels that ache whenever Kengo was around her.

"I am sorry, but I don't think I feel that great today."

"Hey Nozomi, you want to get a break from work today?" Kengo asked with concern. Not wanting to worry anyone anymore, she denied and followed May to the cashier.

Once they had finished paying up, the four kids went of to the room and they continued walking back to Flannery's house. Now, all the Sinnoh kids and Hoenn leaders are changing into their clothing, or to be exact, their uniform.

Max, May, Nozomi, Kengo and Hikari were now on their way to the restaurant. What are they to expect from here?"

- - - -

_Route 111/Desert, 6.03m:_

"It's getting late already, Shinji you want to take a rest?"

"No."

"Sure? I mean, there will still be time tomorrow. Sure you don't wanna have some time to rest?"

"NO."

"Sheesh. What's you prob? I mean, I just asking you not to overstress yourself and there you go, No, no and no! What the hell is wrong with you."

"Nothing. You shut your trap while I do my stuff. Go and do what you are suppose to do now."

"_What the hell? Jeez, it seems that this guy has obsessive compulsive disorder! What is with him? Pika pal, Mew Buddy, you wanna go play with me?"_

_Mew shook its head and said, "Dude, you are an adult, not a child. I guess that guy is a good person to teach you how to grow up. Just follow him and make no more complains."_

"Hey, Ketchum! We'll be camping here tonight. It seems that the girl I am looking for is staying put and I don't think that she will be moving anytime sooner. We can camp out here now."

"Ok, where do you want to camp at." Ash asked in a rather bored maner.

"Just there." Shinji pointed to the small rocky area. Ash complied to his orders, not making him any madder. He did not want his eyes to be gorged out and no way would he want to be disfigured by the rocks. Obedience would probably save him from a lot of trouble.

- - - -

_Fortree City, 7.30 pm:_

Kanto people always have a habit of turning on to the news whenever they could. Since it was 7.30 in the evening, the news was always ready to report what ever they can. The time for the news, means that they can learn more about the customs here in the Northern Hoenn region.

"Good Evening and Welcome to North Lights Evening News. I am Zachary Parker, and I will be your reporter for today." All four of them had gathered together and sat next to one another.

"For today's top news, we have a report that in Mauville City, there has been a series of attacks. Our security cameras at the boundary zone had showed that two young men had escaped from the Northern territory into the South. They appear to be foreigners, as the Guardians they have are not local." This news caught the attention of all the four of them.

"We have found an officer that had recovered the earliest."

"I saw them. They had a powerful look in their eyes. One of them had a Pikachu with him and the other boy, who looked slightly younger, had another Guadian that I have never seen before! It had trees growing out of its back and it also has a turtle like body structure! I have never seen something like that!"

"We will now play the video scene for the viewers to see. If you see anybody who looks like this, please report to the authorities."

There was a change in scene on the television. The two males were walking out. They noticed that the boy had a Pikachu on his shoulder and was wearing a red cap. He had spiky raven black hair and well, it pretty much fitted the description of Ash Ketchum. But who was that random guy?

They saw that both were smirking. An Earthquake came, and it covered the wires with dirt. Next was the slicing action of the Iron Tail. That was what they seen. That was all they seen. It was oer. That was now the end.

"Did you see that? Ash never smirks!" Misty replied in great horror. Ash was usually a pushover that everyone knew about, but this time, he had changed 180 degrees.

"I don't really know what to say. Is that Ash?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Yes, that is him. I want to get him out and over. We need him back in Kanto, not causing trouble all over Hoenn." Gary said in a stern tone. This time, all of them agreed. They were here to get Ash back to Kanto, not watch his performance on how he wrecks the world.

Misty then called out to her friend, Leaf, asking her to go to the room. She noticed that she looks really depressed and felt uncomfortable with all this commotion. Dragging her into the room, she locked the door and decided to have an "all girls talk" with her friend.

"Leaf, are you alright? I noticed that you are feeling really weird this few days."

"Since this is an all girls session, I guess I can reveal it to you. Well, it's just Gary again. He is being a jerk like he always does. But this time, its worst. Usually I don't really talk to him, but now that we don't have much company, I just went to talk to him, and all he does is was just scold me. He told me to get out of his way, not to bother him and leave him alone. In a really harsh tone. I don't really know what has happened to my friend. I feel worried for him. So can you be nicer to him?"

Misty heard that her friend has problems with her buddy, her dear childhood buddy. Not wanting to have her hurt any longer, she promised to be nicer to Gary, much to the expense of giving up all her fun and torture.

"Say Leaf, have you done anything that made Gary really mad before? I mean, really mad and jealous." Boy was Misty getting her head into this conversation. She was so interested to know if Gary had been jealous of Leaf, that way she can conclude that the both of them are hitting onto one another.

"Erm, well, there is this time. But promise me you wont get mad. Because I have a feeling you wont like this."

Misty thought hard. She had to control her anger, but hey, since it was all worth hearing the Gary is Jealous story, she wouldn't mind.

"Sure, anything to hear that great story of yours."

"For the record, it ain't great."

_Flashback._

_At the age for fourteen, Leaf was getting upset with Gary bringing the girl back to their house to piss her off and to make her jealous and upset. Now, she wanted to try some revenge onto him. How about asking a guy to get into the house and be all nice to him, treating him like her boyfriend? That way, that Gary Oak would know what is good for him and not to mess with Leaf Sketchit._

_Usually, Gary Oak would bring a girl that would mean, his girlfriend home to make her jealous. Everyone knew that they stayed together, but they also knew that they never really got along that well. Gary would bring the girls back for a makeout session, leaving his room door open so that whenever she opened it, she would be sure to see it. His Grandfather would be at school most of the time, Mr Sketchit would be at the laboratory that was at the basement and would only come up for dinner, so none of this would really matter. He would change his girls whenever he felt like, and since he was the hottest in the school compounds, even his ex would be willing to get back with him, anytime. But not Leaf, never did she falter at school whenever she saw him. She will not let her guard down, that is what she always told herself._

_So she decided to get revenge and asked Ash for help. What she told Ash was, "Hey Ash, go to my house today. I need you to help me out for the science project. You are always good with architecture, so could you help me out?"_

"_Sure, but Gary is good with it too. Why don't you just ask him?"_

"_You are the highest in level, remember? SO, you come to my house. We'll go back together." And she whispered, "I need you to help me take revenge on that jerk."_

_So When Ash went into her house, and heard about her plan to get revenge on the way there. Leaf wanted to have him all jealous, and since Gary would usually be back early, and well, he just broke up with his girl, Ketia, she thought that it would be the best time to get revenge. She told him that he could get revenge for all those years when he looked down on him, made him do things against his wishes and all. Now, Ash was into the whole revenge thing._

"_You gotta act as if we are really close. I would keep the door close, so we have to make noises, really loud. Moans, groans, giggles and all that. I think it would really get his attention. Do you think it sounds fun?" Leaf said with a hint of excitement in her tone._

"_I think it would work great. So you want to make it seem that we are having sex huh? I think it would really turn him angry, and for sure he would know that you are angry, that would make me happy!"_

_At this moment, they heard that Gary had returned home. So, they went into the room, and switch on the computer, not forgetting to close the door, to keep out unwanted people out of the room. So after the computer was on, the both of them started to play a multiplayer game, which was car racing. Both were sharing the chair and all Leaf was saying did make Gary angry for a moment._

"_Ash, slow down, you are too fast! Ohhh. No, I wont let you overtake the speed, how about you try me? I can go faster too you know."_

"_No way Leaf, I am still good. Ohhh, you are so good at this game, you are now at the same pace as me! No, you slow down now!"_

_Now, Gary had been outside and hearing all their moaning. Unable to stand the pressure any longer, he opened the door with his angry fist, and to shock him was Ash and Leaf sitting on the same chair, staring into the computer screen, playing a game._

_Ash wanted to make it sound friendly, so he said, "Hey, don't mind me playing the game, I think its really fun! Sorry if I had disturbed you."_

"_Lower down your volume. I cant concentrate." And with that, he slammed the door shut, and ran into his room with a huff, banging the door with a loud thud. Both Ash and Leaf looked at one another and said, "Part one, completed!"_

_Half an hour later, Gary heard another moaning sound from Leaf. He pretended not to hear, but his ears would not stop listening to that sound. She sounded so pleasurable, and now, he was losing his senses. Unable to drown the sound, he rammed the door opened, to only see Leaf's hair being tied into plaits by Ash. What did Gary hear?_

"_Ouch, Hey Ash, go easy ok?"_

"_What, its not like this is your first time right?_

"_Yeah, but do be easy with me alright?"_

"_I know how tight you like it to be!"_

"_Hey you two! Stop making your- Huh? You are tying her hair?"_

"_Yeah Gary? Is there anything wrong? She wanted to tie plaits, but since I was here, she asked me to help her out. Is anything wrong?"_

"_Remember that I asked you to lower down your volume? I don't want to sound like our teacher in class, so you better keep it soft."_

_Now, the third time was overrated for him. He kept hearing moaning sounds and when he tore the door down, (yep, that is what he did, he was already that strong at the age of fourteen) he found the both of them on the bed doing the science project. Now, this really enraged him, because he shouted at Ash for him to get lost, lock the door, and took a deep dive into Leaf's mouth. Now, she was angry for she felt so cheap, so used. She kicked him off him and moved a distance from him. How could he do such a thing to her? All she did was just ask Ash over to the house._

"_What are you doing?" Leaf was rubbing her lips profusely, she wanted to get rid of the effect he had left on her._

"_Getting you into my mouth, that's what."_

"_How can you shove Ash out? I am still not done with-" and Leaf got cut off with one of the kisses that Gary placed into her mouth. This time, it was longer, and more pleasurable for both parties. Leaf and Gary were not fighting but going with the flow. After a while, they both broke apart to get oxygen. They were bright and flushed, and Gary was just hugging Leaf by the waist, facing right in the face.. They were positioned on the bed, and Leaf was on his waist._

"_Look, we shouldn't be doing this here, anyone can come into it and pop in."_

"_I know that Leaf, that is why I locked the door. I am sorry for what I did, but don't want you with any other guy. Just wait for me, once we are old enough, I will be with you. I want to be with you. We'll keep to that promise."_

_After Leaf heard that, she walked away from him and spat coldy at him, saying, "Sorry Oak, but that wont do. By the time that day come, I think that I would be more heartbroken than anything else. I cannot wait for you while you flirt all day long. If you would excuse me, I would like to have a rest."_

_Leaf opened the door, and sent him out. As soon as Leaf sent him out of the room and he returned to his, she grabbed a pillow and covered her mouth, jumping up and down like a maniac. Yes! Revenge was all so sweet, a pity that she did not catch that look on Gary's face when she rejected him totally. How bitter would her life become if there wasn't such a thing called revenge!_

**Normal POV**

"So that is how it went! I was so happy, I finally got back on him! Oooh! I wished I could just do it again! That would be so much fun!" Leaf started to gush all over. Misty could not help but so laugh at her.

"Hey, what makes you think I would be angry at you for making that thorny hair angry?"

"It's because… I used Ash as part of my ploy. That is why I felt really uncomfortable telling you all about this."

"Oh. But hey, that boyfriend of yours finally got what he deserved, right?"

"Yeah! He did get what, wait wait wait, what did you say? BOYFRIEND? MISTY!!"

The two girls continued their talk all the way till it was time for their dinner. Brock called them out, but before they were called out, Brock and Gary were having their All Men's Talk.

"So Gary, why are you and Leaf becoming so cold to one another all of a sudden?"'

"What? Cold? Oh no, it's just, erm, I don't really know how to put it, I feel a little, erm, how do you explain the term uncomfortable?" said the stuttering Gary. He rarely stutters, but when he does, that means he has something shy he just cant put it out.

Brock raised an eyebrow. Now, that man, being the 'Guru of Love' has picked up something about him. So, he enjoys the company of Leaf just that he wants to make her feel like he is a jerk. Well, that is what Gary wants, so be it, but he still would want to advice him a little.

"Tell you something. If you want a girl, go out and grab her. If you don't, you will really regret it. I don't think that it is what you want right? I know how much Leaf means to you, so you should just tell her how you feel."

"Told her before. Just that she doesn't want to go with me."

"So you want to spite her by getting as many girls around you and putting them infront of you."

"So? Does it really matter? I think that she doesn't really care."

"What makes you feel that way? I think that you said that she wants to wait till she grows up, because she doesn't want to break her heart because of an impulse. If you want, I can give you guys some time to talk to one another. Just try to understand, be nicer and warmer to her. I bet she'll appreciate that. I am sure of that."

"Ha. But thanks for your advice. Same as Grandpa. Somehow, it seems that you guys think the same way."

"Trust me, once you grow up, you will get more of this. But I know that since she is your special someone, just give her the due respect that she deserves. I believe that she is also waiting for you. I heard from Ash, that she hasn't date anyone yet. Everyone just goes up to her and ask her out, despite her being 'The Nerd' in school. But well, she's hot, in my opinion- woah woah, calm down. Now, I can see that passion in your eyes!"

Gary had grabbed Brock by the collar and held him up with one hand, while getting the other fist ready for a punch. Upon hearing what Brock said, he release his grip, and slowly let him down. Unable to deny any longer, he decided to change the subject to something else.

"How about dinner? I think we are all getting hungry. I'll call the ladies out."

- - - -

_Lavaridge Town, 8.20 pm:_

As requested by Brendan, Drew had to honour his word by following his cousin to the "Adult Restaurant" that claims to give you the fun and pleasure and true blue good food.

"Yo Cous, don't need to be all gloomy, I bet that the ladies in the restaurant will definitely cheer you up. So here we are, all by ourselves at the restaurant! Moore's All Great Dining Pleasure! We do look like adults right?"

"Yeah yeah, we do. Now I am really hungry, so can we get in an order our dishes? You know how food and I relate, so hold me back any longer, and you will see your head on the table."

"OK. I GOT IT. NOW LET'S GO IN AND EAT MY DEAR COUSIN. Goodness, what is your prob?"

The two of them walked into the restaurant. It was very well decorated, with a sense of seduction and well, in does build up the sent of seduction in the restaurant. Roses, petals, red seats and candles all over, well, none can deny that it really is a romantic place to have your dinner. With the pretty girls all over the place serving you, cooking for you, what else can you expect?

"Well, Bren, I got to hand it to you. It looks really nice. I wonder how to food will taste."

"Good evening sir! Table for two, I presume?" Hikari said in a cheery voice.

"Yes, my lovely waitress. Where shall we be sitting at?" Brendan said in a seductive tone. He always loved the attention. Now, a young maiden has appeared and ready to serve him. Oh how great if this was the life back at the Palace of Roses!

"Yes Miss, table for two. Now can we please start to move?" Drew replied in an annoyed fashion. He hated to stand and do nothing about it. Now, this was really irritating.

"Yes sir, right this way." Hikari brought them to the table and gave them the menus. She then returned to what she was originally doing.

"_Wow, those two are really hot! And really handsome two! Even though that green haired one doesn't really give a damn about everything, the way he flick his hair, KAWAII!" that was what Hikari was thinking about._

"Hey Cous, you done?"

"Yes Mr I am Hot. I am done picking. So whaddhya choose to eat?"

"The Rosemary roasted Chicken with Homemade Mash Potatoes. You?"

"Something more plain. The Nicoise Salad. And some Grilled Fish with slight crème dressing and lemon. How about drinks? What are you gonna have?"

"Well, I feel like getting heavy on the floor, and since it will be a small amount, I feel like having Tequila. Strong, but refreshing."

"Wow. Never knew you could hold that well. I think I feel like eating light. So think I will drink something light and calming. Probably some tea. Earl Grey."

"Right then. How about we let them take our orders?"

"Sure thing. Hey, 'scuse me! Can we have our orders taken?"

"Sure thing sir! Ok, so what would you like to have? Ok, a Nicoise Salad, a Grilled Fish with Lemon Crème. How about you sir? What would you like to have? Ok, Rosemary Roasted Chicken. Any drinks to go along with your meal? Ok, an Earl Grey Tea, and for you? Tequila. Alright then." Hikari walked away.

"Oh my gosh! Dr- I mean Andy! Did you see that hot legs she has? I mean, they look so juicy! Oh man, I really want to squeeze her legs! And I think I am losing my sanity already."

"Told you not to come here. Now, you are a goner. And the best part, would be that I am going to be your care taker. How nice are you going to be to your cousin? Oh well, I guess that is part and parcel since you help me out too."

In the kitchen, May was having a little trouble. They were running low or lettuce, and since they restaurant doesn't like to disappoint the customers, May had to be creative.

"Belle! You have enough veg there?"

"Yes sir! But we are low in the tomatoes and lettuce! And the most recent order was the Nicoise Salad!"

"Crap! Alright, you just do what you can! Give a little more meat then! The food needs to be served quick! Hurry go wash them veggies Belle!"

"Yes sir!"

May, who was fretting out her eyelashes, was having a horrible time now. All she did was just wash the vegetables and forgot to check them for any damage or insects. That was the new problem. As soon as she was done with the preparations, she quickly placed them neatly onto the bowl, and dressed it with the vinaigrette neatly. Done, that was all she could think off. So she quickly placed on the tray, calling out that the dish was ready.

Kengo, who was in the kitchen, sent it off to the Prince and his assistant. Now, this guy who is less dense than Hikari, noticed something strange about them. He wanted to go report to the Princess but due to the sudden increase in the number of customers, he forgot all about that.

Now, the Rosemary Roasted Chicken had also arrived at the same time. Since their food was here, the both of them decided to tuck in and chow down.

"Well, Dearest Cousin Bre- I mean Dan, I think that food is really good. Nice right? I mean, the salad taste really fresh."

"Yeah! I tell you, the chicken here is superb, I mean really SUPERB! I am in love with you chicken, let's go get married!"

Now, Drew fell off his chair. This is really too much for him. Returning to his bowl he noticed something moving. MOVING IN HIS BOWL. He quickly checked through the thick leaves and to his surprise, he noticed a gigantic humongous big fat juicy caterpillar squirming all over the leaves.

"ERHWAAHH!' Drew jumped of his seat, and made a funny pose. He just cant believe that he had been eating caterpillar poop all evening! Returning to his calm mode, swiping off the excess fringe in a rather cool manner,(making all the waitresses coo) he called out to the waiter, who was standing there in awe.

"WHO PREPARED THIS MEAL?"

"It is… the veg… vegetable… chef sir…"

"BRING THE CHEF HERE! NOW! I WANT THAT PERSON WHO INFESTED MY-"

"Sir, please lower your volume. You are disturbing the other customers. If you would like to see me, I think you could do it in a more polite tone."

"Yes, the Vegetable Chef aye? I want to ask you- YOU!"

Drew, who was looking at the vegetable until he turned and saw a young lady with a toque on her head, having lovely Auburn hair and with a mesmerizing shade of sapphire in her eyes. That face, so familiar, he didn't need to have another look to confirm who she was. Map Maple.

May looked at that face that had green hair. He looks familiar, and when he looked at her at full view, she knew that person. No amount of disguise can hide that look. Not even that pair of glasses would hide his piercing emerald eyes.

Both of them were getting into battle stances leaving the others in confusion. All May said was, "Out there, don't you dare tear down the building. Others still want to eat."

"Fine by me. Bring along all the support you need, I bet you'll need that more than I do."

"What? Outside, now. We'll end this, once and for all."

Both of them ran out, leaving everyone in a daze. All the staff, the customers just ran out to see that commotion.

"Time for a Contest Style Battle. Double. Dare to take it on? One shot winner takes all."

"Single Battle. Contest Style."

"You got two. Double."

"NO. Single. Now, let's ease the spectators and do what we came here for, Drew Hayden, Prince of the North."

"No way is it single but out you come my guardians! Raquazza, Roselia! Show May Maple what you got!"

May summoned out only her Combusken, and Drew did an UltraMan position, where both of his symbols touched one another. A gigantic white glow shone, revealing the Enormous Raquazza, the Fighter Combusken and the Graceful Roselia.

So the epic battle begins for North! Who will emerge as the champ?

--

A/N: So there you go! The latest chapter! I hope that you will enjoy this part. You will have to stay tune if you want to know more on the later parts! Enjoy! I will try my best to update this soon, but no guarantee it will be fast. Enjoy this chapter! I apologise for grammar and uncomprehandable parts. (:


	8. You're a stupid Alpha Male

Epic Story

**Epic Story! Politics and Guardians**

7. You're a stupid Alpha Male

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: Hello all. This time, I think that most of you would be anxious to know about the results and more interested with that battle May and Drew are having. I will be focusing on them in this chapter, so my apologies for all the other Sinnoh and Kanto fans! Also, there will be a little discrimination here, so please don't mind it. But if you have anything against feminism, you may want to skip some parts of it.

--

_Lavaridge Town, 9.20 pm:_

The magnificent Roselia and the Sky God Raquazza, faced May's fiery Combusken. With that, May launched an attack, so fast, that it would be right infront of you in a blink of an eye. That wont stop Drew. His Guardians, trained for perfection, instantly dodge that Flamethrower aimed for the both of them.

"Wh... wh…what? No one has ever dodged that in time!" May gasp to herself.

"Princess of the South, May Maple. Double battle. I have made it clear that you will release your second Guardian or I will decline to battle with you. Now, please show me your Groudon."

"NO! I SAID SINGLE! IF YOU INSIST OF THE DOUBLE, I WILL GO ONE ON TWO. I RATHER DIE THAT WAY! _I can't afford to let another person to die or get themselves injured._"

Now, everyone , who had turned from customers to spectators were creating a commotion. Those living near were out of their house, as they saw an epic battle happening. Everyone near that restaurant, was in awe and in shock. Firstly, they will be the first to witness the major battle that decides it all. Secondly, HOW CAN THAT GUY ENTER WITHOUT BEING NOTICED?

May took out her toque and wore her bandana. Lime green, bright and shiny. Without breaking a sweat, she calmly raised her voice and told her fellow citizens, "My fellow Southern Hoenners, please, do no be alarm and do not rebel. We will do this as it follows. I will do my best to protect all of you, and I will not give up, no matter what. So long as I am alive, you can live peacefully and safely." She turned back to face Drew and said, "Now, since you have yet to give me your reply, I think that it is about time we have this unjust battle."

"Not so fast Princess. Why aren't you summoning out that Groudon of yours? I will not leave this land until you are willing to bring it out."

"That is none of your business. I think that you would be more than happy that I will only be using one, not two."

"I want a fair fight. Until I get one, I will not leave Lavaridge Town, continue to terrorize your troops and do everything that you could ever imagine."

"JUST DROP IT! DROP THAT BLOODY SQAUBBLE WE ARE HAVING!" Soon after that, May dropped to her knees and began to cry. Max, who was standing beside her all this while, got to her and gave her a shake and a warm hug. To everyone's surprise, even Prince Drew and his cousin Brendan had came over to help her out.

"Don't need to go all defensive and stuff. I'm not gonna hurt your or anything. If you really have issues with the Second Guardian thing, I think that I will let it pass." Drew felt really guilty for making the Princess cry. That problem must really hurt her, a lot."

But at this moment, Brendan just butted his way into the conversation and asked, "Fair Princess, I know that this is rude, but why are you so afraid of your Second Guardian?"

"Hey, its rude of you alright! Cant you see that my sis here is really suffering a lot from the pressure you are giving to her?"

Both Drew and Brendan stared at each other and said simultaneously, "YOUR SISTER? YOU ARE MAX MAPLE? WHY DO YOU LOOK SO HIDEOUS?"

"Hey I need to conceal myself well too you know. So I decided to go with the hippie style. Cool aye? With your looks I bet that many have yet to recognize me! Haha!"

"Still, returning to my question, why is she like this when you talk about Groudon?"

May looked up and answered them. "I'll tell you guys why. Since you don't know when to stop probing, I tell you why I am so against this Double battle."

_Flashback_

_After a week of the May Maple's 5__th__ birthday, two days since she had released her Groudon, the young and cheery child was out in her Mansion's garden playing with her new Guardian, Torchic. She loved that little sporty chick, and enjoyed playing with Torchic. _

_That moment, they were playing catch, and since in a child's mentality, the more the merrier, she decided to call out Groudon to play. However, being a legendary Guardian, a guardian that had lived through many different lives, was having a fresh mind, with spurt and energy after resting for 5 years, was released from the body of its new owner once again._

"_Groudon let's play catch! I'll catch while you run with Torchic!"_

_All Groudon did was to give her a menacing glare. A glare that could shake the entire soul out of your body. However, the girl was not intimidated by that look. Ingact, she was too innocentto notice the hidden look behind those yellow eyes._

"_What's wrong Groudon, don't you want to play?"_

_Now, Groudon is communicating with her telepathically. "No insolent child. Why would I the grand and all powerful Groudon, Legendary Continent Guardian sit in a small land and play with you? I have better things to attend to, and if I were given a choice, I would have gone to a male, who would train with me instead of playing."_

"_But Groudon," May said loudly, "I want to play catching, and later we can go with the other girls to play tea parties and-"_

"_HWHATWHWWHAHWHAOOOOO!!"_

_Now, this got May's attention that it did not approve of what she was doing to him. Roaring in protest, May finally got the message that this guy was no fun to mess with. She tried to run fast and get away from it, but now, Groudon was on a rampage. It went mad, and destroyed the entire garden with one stomp, swiped out the edge of the mansion with one powerful hit and practically knocked the entire walls surrounding the building down._

_Now, at this moment, rocks and fragments were falling all over the place. May could feel that there was this large scrap falling onto her, but her fear and shock had taken over control of her body. Now, she was stuck, and just stared at the falling cement. All she could do was to shake uncontrollably. Just at this moment, she felt something grab her and push her out of the way. Boom! Was the impact that the 5 year old felt strong and menacing, and to her, she was going to explode. When May turned to her side, she noticed that her mother had grabbed her and protected her from the impact, thus causing her to have her legs to be knocked out of shape. _

"_Mama! Mom! You are… you are… I am sorry, I wont play like this!"_

"_May, listen, you have to get your guardian under control. At this rate, it would wreck the entire city! I know you are afraid, but trust in yourself, trust Torchic too. I have confidence in you. Please, go get it in you. You must do it soon, or there will be nothing left!"_

"_But, but, but I don't know!"_

"_Just sent it back with a touch on of your finger. If it doesn't go in, press it hard, and have more control in your thoughts. Go! Now! Forget about me! I will be fine. Now go!"_

_May listened and ran as fast as she could to Groudon. Suppressing fear and anxiety, she turned into a ruthless, heartless and cold person in that moment. Running to the front of Groudon, she commanded it to stop. However all she got was a telepathic reply saying, "Say that to me once you are strong enough."_

_At the very moment Groudon wanted to stomp May into a flat piece, she pressed the marking hard. "Tell that to me when you get out." In a flash, Groudon was gone. Gone deep into the body of May's._

_May's mother, Caroline, had to go under therapy for one whole year to get her leg's mobility back. After the breaking and fracture of both of her legs, she needed to have her ability to walk back, to take care of her young Max and lovely May._

_May had really regretted this, making her feel more remorseful whenever she thought of Groudon. They have not talked since that day, and sometime May wonders if it still resides in it, but Because of her Combusken, she at least can make sure that Groudon is behaving._

**Normal POV**

"Ok! So now you guys know. Go with the Two against One. I don't really bother. Now, if you would be so kind, please step back into your area and we will begin the fight. If you don't, you will abdicate your rule over to me. This is the final call. If you don't, we will all know who the true leader is. A leader never backs down despite his disabilities. A leader will go full front to do what is right. Now, show me how good a leader you are in the contest, Drew Hayden!"

Drew, who was done being Mr Nice Guy, decided to go and play with her. Knowing that she did not like the fact that they were going to have to play two on two, he decided to humour her. Since he was going to have an advantage he decided to make use of it, much to the disgust of all the Southerners.

"Alrighty then Ms Maple. Since you are done crying we shall begin. We already know that boys will be a better ruler, but since you want me to humour you, let's go. Rayquazza! Up in the sky! Now, Roselia, Magical Leaf and Rayquazza, use HyperBeam in between the leaves!"

This moves now will make it a guarantee hit. Magical Leaf will have a 100 percent hit and will never miss, and making HyperBeam be inside the Magical Leaf has made HyperBeam an attack that will not miss too. now, this was a gorgeous sight too. Gasp and awe-stricken sounds were let out from the crowd.

"Humour me? Puh-lease. The least you could do would be to think better than this! Combusken! Use FlameThrower, followed by Dig!"

Combusken let out a large fire jet from it's beak, and soon after it had come in contact in burning off all the leaves, leaving the HyperBeam to turn into a jet that had lost control, Combusken dug deep into the ground."

"Sugoi! Hime! You are still the best! Go Hime! Go Hime!" Hikari cheered while using two rags as pom pom.

That Dig attack did not stop Drew. He commanded his Roselia to jump onto Rayquaza. However, he noticed that something was wrong. Combusken was not coming out of the earth.

"So, decided to go hiding huh? Then I think I will help you end this. Go Rayquaza! Let out your fury with an Ice Beam attack into that hole! Go do it now! Roselia, add in your Stun Spore into that concoction!"

Stun spore was released into the air, and soon, the Ice Beam caught hold of it, bringing it into the hole. _This is not good _ was all May was thinking. She had no idea where her Combusken would be, as Combusken was making a labyrinth underground. What if one of it hit onto him? What happens if he get paralyzed and injured both at the same time?

Just at this moment, Drew saw the floor cracking. That looks bad, really bad. Just at this very moment, he saw more then 10 hole appearing out of no where, having fire being shot out of all of them. The jet is so powerful, that it hit both Rayquaza and Roselia.

"Raywhar whar!" "Roseeeeee!"

"NO! BOTH OF YOU!"

"And who says males are better than females? Prejudice alpha male!"

All the female spectators were cheering for May, but all the males, including Max and Kengo, were being silent, looking away and being all silly and lame with their whistling.

"Now, come on out Combusken! Let's go! Use Sky Uppercut!"

Combusken flew out from one of the firey pits and did a Sky Uppercut on Rayquaza. Even though it was a direct hit, it did not seem like it did much damage. Considering that Rayquaza was a Flying type while Sky Uppercut was a Fighting move, May mentally cursed herself for not using a Fire type attack on the both of them.

This is the moment here May staggered the most. May, lost deep in her thoughts. Drew took advantage of the whole situation, turning it to his favour. "Rayquaza! Now use Dragon Pulse! Roselia, use Petal Dance!"

This caused a double hit onto her poor old Combusken. First came the Dragon Pulse. It had a direct it, causing Combusken to be knocked off his feet, falling right infront of May. The Petal Dance was next. It went deep into into Combusken's injuries and wounds, and sent him flying into the to the right of the field.

"Combusken! No!"

Combusken tried to stand on it both feet, but shuddered before it fell onto the ground.

"No, you cant give up just like this! I wont approve of you doing something like this! You cannot give up like that! Don't lose hope! Combusken!" May screamed out all of her fears.

Just at this very moment, a faint glow was present. All eyes turned to find the fallen Combusken glowing white, and changing its form.

"Evolution," Max said quietly. Kengo continued, saying, "It only appears when the Master and Guardian are thoroughly connected to one another, and when their hearts combine to form one. The most beautiful thing anyone can set its eyes on."

Combusken begin to have a longer mane, its crown disappeared, it grew much taller than how it is and became more muscular. At this moment, it was no longer a Combusken, but a fine Blaziken.

"Blaziken!" he roared with sheer pride and joy.

"Alright! You evolved Combusken! I mean, Blaziken!"

Meanwhile, Drew was amazed with the sight he is looking at. No way would that fire chicken turn into a super killer. "Awwwwwesommmmme." Brendan muttered behind Drew's back. Now, Drew was beginning to become more annoyed then usual.

"Hey, can you just close that big gap in front of me?"

"Well, I am really sorry if you don't like me, but you have to continue, despite her winning all the beauty already."

Drew just shrugged his shoulders and returned to the field. "Roselia! Giga Drain! Rayquazza go with Rest!"

The beasty Dragon type flew down onto the ground and closed its eyes, taking a short nap. The little rose, however, was trying to reach into Blaziken to sap out all he is left with. Giga Drain got hold of Blaziken, and more he struggled, the harder it is to break free of that hold.

"Blaz! Ken Blaziken!" the giant bird was at the mercy of a small plant. Even though it was just a Grass type attack, the Blaze Guardian was tired and almost gone. Once it was released of the hold, he slumped onto the ground, unable to move any longer.

"Blaziken! Stand up now! Please, don't give up on me like this! We have been through harder times, so please don't give up!"

"_May, I can no longer keep this up, you must summon out Groudon! Despite all those things it had done, you must ask it out! You have to!"_

"I cant!" Now, everyone is just staring at May's random shouts and calls. They forgot that she was communicating telephatically. "Not like it would be willing to help me out!"

"_I will. If you let me out." This time, the voice was different. It had a gruff edge, but a sense of honesty this time. "You have grown stronger, kid. So get me out and I will kick some butt for you. Besides, it was a pretty long while since I have met my 'pals'. I need to get reacquainted with my friend once again. So let me out and let's do some punching."_

May, who had no idea what she was going to do, decided that this was the only choice left for her. Pressing hard onto the marking on her left wrist, a enormous light erupted from her body, and the bright glow made it seemed as if she was the lighthouse in the desert.

- - - -

_Desert, Route 111, 10.23 pm:_

"Oi, Ketchum, did you see that!? That was an incredible light, that will be released from a Second Guardian! And I think I can feel Mesprit there already!"

"I saw that light, but who the hell is Mesprit?"

"We need to move. Ketchum, pack the sleeping bags and we will start moving. I will make a move first. Don't forget to catch up."

"Hey. HEY! Idiotic guy. Just because you are stronger than me doesn't mean you are better then me. Hey I am older than you kiddo! I should be the one commanding. But oh well, since I am your 'extra companion', I guess I have to do all the housekeeping. Stupid, why cant is be the opposite?" So that is the pitiful life that Ash Ketchum has. The poor boy has to withstand all the nonsense and put up with Shinji's horrible attitude. Oh, how the world hated him.

Running up to Shinji with all his might, Ash was practically throwing curses and swear words at himself, for being such a marshmallow.

- - - -

_Lavaridge Town, 10.30pm:_

"Wow. Everyone has just been staring at the Groudon for minutes. Cous, when are you going to make the first move? I don't think that you will be happy if you lost thanks to that guy. Besides you have all the advantage yo."

"Bren, I understand that you want to help me out, but be more understanding about the fact that I am trying to think of a plan too. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a prize title to claim."

Now, Drew's guardians have woken up and gotten more strength. Groudon was practically giving everyone here a mean look. Well, not the attack but the facial expression. Usually if a guardian is grand and powerful, everyone would start to praise it. But this one, however, looks terribly scary and horrid.

"Now's the time for us to rock and roll! Roselia! Use SolarBeam on Groudon! Rayquaza, finish this of with HyperBeam on Blaziken!"

Roselia and Rayquazza both started to charge up for their attacks, even though they may take some time, but they are still quick for the count.

This was still not good enough to stop our wonderful Princess of the South. "No way Prince Grass hair. Groudon, show them your stuff! Blaziken, Dodge with Sky Uppercut. Hit the rose!"

Running up to Roselia, and using the HyperBeam as a bridge between the both of them, Blaziken was fast and on the move. Groudon decided to show Roselia that its SolarBeam was more powerful and more dangerous. Who cares about the advantage of the types? So long as it can get this over with, this would be perfect.

While Hikari was watching the match, she heard Mesprit calling her.

"_Hikari, they are the chosen ones who will help you lead you to your victory! Stop them from fighting, I can feel that Darkrai is proceeding here at an awesome speed!"_

"_What? Stop them from fighting? How am I going to do something like this?"_

"_With me. Call me out. They will pause and you go explain to them."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Stop being such a coward!"_

Without much of a thought, Hikari just pressed onto Mesprit's symbol hard, causing the release of Mesprit. Now, everyone had stopped what they are doing, including the two rivals.

"What is that?" May asked.

"That is… Mesprit! That is Mesprit the Emotion Pokemon! It is a second guardian and it comes from Sinnoh! So that's Hikari's second one!" Max replied with great astonishment.

Mesprit then decided to use its telepathic voice from its head (well, psychic type so yeah) and talk to all of them.

"_Greetings to all of you. I am Mesprit, guardian of Hikari's. I am here to request that you stop your battle and help me out. Since you battle is a battle that is between your country, I would like to request that you help me out. You need to help my country to do justice and overwrite the rule of our leader, Cyrus Akagi. Everyone is suffering and Hikari just wants to make a difference. Having you children fighting now would bring more suffering. We would like to appeal that you just hold a truce for now and fight once you are done."_

"Well, I believe that mine is important too. if we do not go to rescue Sinnoh first, will it be the end of the world?" May asked suspiciously.

"_Yes, dear child. The end of all the worlds. Cyrus Akagi is planning on using all the Legendary Guardians in Sinnoh and possibly your country to make himself the ultimate God in the world, the planet and the universe. Please, save before it is too late."_

"May, without considering the odds about it, replied instantly, saying, "I'll go. You'll go there too right Max? and Mr I love boys would be going. So we will hold a truce for a year. Good, so now, people!" May shouted with authority in her voice. "We will have to call it a day for this match. I apologise for disturbing you from your sleep and meals, but we need to hold a truce, this War of Dominance, for a year. The two leaders from each side will be going on a mission to help save the Sinnoh region, or else the rest of the world would be implicated to their affair. Have my word, we will have a fair fight for this situation. Flannery!" the fire red hair young lady shot up and looked into May's blue orbs, "Please, can you help me ask around to get a contest hall built at the front there? We will finish off the match that way, a proper and official contest."

"Hey, who said that I agreed on joining-"

"Shush, I still need to complete my speech." Facing back at her people, May spoke out once again. "So, if anyone crosses into the other side, launches an attack, we will call the match away, and announce the right of the leader to either side which has been made victim. You got that mister? Good. Now, we will have to leave. Since I have made it clear, I will contact my Mayors at least once every month. I want everything to be done well, so you guys, don't worry okay?"

The people of Lavaridge Town knew that their beloved princess is trying her best to make things happen for them. So, in order not to worry her, they will do their best and try to make life easier for her. All agreed, and decided to go along with her.

Drew, who was very bewildered by what May had just done, walked up to her and dragged her by the wrist. "Hey, what do you think you are doing? What do you mean truce?"

"I mean, we go settle the other situation that is more important than our stupid civil war! What, you want the rest of the world including our country to be turned into dust? What a nice kid you really are."

"What?! No, I am not dumb like you think, and why would I want to waste time like this? I would rather rule the country you know."

"Then go ahead. I would be glad to give it up who is willing to rule and not care for anyone else. YEAH. You will make a really _good _ruler. And you know what? When I save Sinnoh, I would be worshipped like a goddess so you know what? I think that I would be more well supported by the people, and I think that I can overthrow the rule. So, you still want to go?"

"You talk too much." And Drew pulled May to Rayquaza.

"Ok, all of you since we are going into Sinnoh, we must as well get ready. All the people who are going, please come and register. NOW."

Drew was being grumpy and upset that May has overpowered him. Annoyed that they have to get out soon, now, Drew decided to provide air transportation. What? Like you take a jet all the way to Sinnoh and risk it being bombed into pieces? That is really dumb.

"Ok, so those going would be Bren, annoying fireball and her brother and the three Sinnoh born. Well, what are your guardians?"

"Well, I have a Ralts and Jirachi with me."

"Good, so you stand here first. Get them out too. Next!"

"Well Drew-sama, I have a Empoleon."

"That is what?"

"Empoleon is a Water/Steel type. Did you ever take lessons for the different regional types of Guardians Mr I-Love-Myself?"

"No, why do you bother? So you have a Groudon and Blaziken? Not much use here. So that side please. Keep your toys away. Penguin boy, you stand with Max. who is next?"

"Well, I have a Mesprit and Empoleon too."

"Alright, then you stand with the big group, not the outsider group."

May stuck out her tongue and faced it to Drew. However he just ignored her childish antics and continued asking.

"Ok, so what else are you having?"

"Erm Drew-sama, I have a Glameow. I presume that you are looking out for water type moves to have a more secure ride right?"

"You are smart, and yes I am looking for water attacks. Now, since all of you have been separated, I want you to release all of your guardians. Except for you Miss Maple. You sit there. Now, Roselia, return. The two penguins, you know any stealth or cover up attacks?"

"Well, we have Mist and it does wonders in helping us shroud away from our enemies."

"Good. The girl sits in the front and the boy you sit at the end." He brought them over to their sits and they just sat there, unsure of what would happen to them.

"Now Max, you sit near that boy. In front of him. Bren, you sit somewhere in the middle in between Max and that girl. Yeah. There. The other girl with orange hair, you sit in between blue hair and my cousin. Alright then, the Empoleons, you use Mist this instant. Everytime the Mist runs low, use it. Max, since you are near the other boy, use your Psychic type to control the Mist. Try to contain them so that they will not run out of place. We will look like a passing cloud. Brendan, you use Water Gun and spray it all over. The blue haired one, you get your Psychic type to use its powers to control the water. That way it would help us a lot. As in a lot a lot to get a safer cover. Now, we will all move off."

"HEY YOU BIG FAT IDIOT! WHAT AM I TO DO?"

"Well. I was about to leave you all behind, seems like that didn't work out."

"So, where do I sit. You haven't told me where I would sit at yo."

Drew just lifted her off the ground and carried her fireman style. May was very embarrass by that part and when she landed, she realized that she was sitting on the head, together with Drew. Of course, he was sitting infront.

"Well, I cannot possibly allow you to sit anywhere else, who knows what you may do? Hijack the ride?"

"What ever, just get- WOAH! SLOW DOWN IDIOT!"

Drew had taken off while May just did her jabbering. Well, she did that most of the time. The flying seemed to have taken quite a toll on her, giving her a shocked feeling, causing her to wrap her arms on Drew's torso. At first, it seemed like nothing, but when she realized it once she was in the air, she wanted to let go of it, but felt that he was really nice to hug, as his body was firm and sturdy.

The initial first 5 minutes of the ride seemed really perfect, but when a giant black and red orb was hurled to them, and was stopped by Brendan's Hydro Pump, did they realize that they were being followed, trailed and the worst thing would be, they had to get out of their predicament.

"ALL OF YOU CONTINUE WHAT YOU ARE DOING, BUT HANG ON TIGHT TO YOUR GUARDIANS! WE ARE GOING FOR A BLAST OFF! WE ARE CURRENTLY BEING FOLLOWED VERY BADLY BY DUNNO WHOEVER WHO WANTS TO KILL US!"

Hikari took the time to look down. Creating a hole at the small cloud, she peered through it and saw who it was. That plum hair guy who was related to Akagi. That boy who was always doing errands for his father. That boy who was related to Reiji. Shinji Akagi.

"Hime! Drew-sama! We are being followed by the worst person on earth! The person that I is after ME! We have to move faster!"

Drew immediately got the cue. Brendan and Kengo were trying their best to fend off the Dark Voids that were being hurled onto them. Hikari was trying her best to keep the Mist on, and Max was also trying to make the Mist thicker and more prominent. May, who was a little alarmed, was also thinking of a plan. At the very moment when a Dark Void nearly slammed into her head, she got that.

"Hayden, get your Rayquaza to move into a higher altitude. The balls will not be able to reach us there, that way we also blend into the atmosphere much better."

Getting the message instantly, he swerved his graceful dragon in a grand movement. Now higher then ever, the fake clouds really did the trick in blending with the surrounding and now, Shinji was unable to see them.

"Shit. All your fault Ketchum. Why didn't you send out your Pikachu?"

"I was being your carrier! What? You think I enjoyed watching? I wanted to participate, but I don't have enough hands and fingers!"

As soon as Drew and the rest were out of the Desert, and into the Northern territory, Drew then said, "Hey, let's all just go back to my place and crash for the night. We will move off as soon as dawn breaks."

No one argued with that. Since they are going in with their permit, they had nothing to be afraid of. Drew and Brendan are the special permits that they have.

Upon landing on the Palace of Roses, May gasp. Their house was really three times larger than her own! At least 4 times larger! They have an indoor pool, a very large guest hall, and it takes fifteen minutes to travel from one side of the house to the other, and that is only the breadth of the house! Their library is the size of an ordinary terrace, their living room has so many facilities, May thought she was about to faint. Well, everyone thought they were going to faint too.

"Er hem. You can keep your jaw to your mouth Princess. I don't want your drool all over the place. Bren, you've seen Joshua yet?"

"Nope, but I think that we need to inform him that we are back already. I don't want him to worry too much for us. Hey, he is here! JOSHUA! I AM BACK! WE'VE GOT COMPANY TOO!"

Joshua got over and saw the Southern Princess and Prince. So, the young masters have brought in some friends aye? What should I do?

"Joshua, I want you to show these people to the guest room. I think that there should be enough for one person to stay in one room. So, don't worry. We have a truce. We are going off the next morning. A new mission for us to take on. so you don't worry about us. We will be fine. And do not, DO NOT try to kill them. That would mean the end of my rule, your work and our life."

Joshua nodded his head and brought them over to their rooms. Drew wanted to return to his room, since he had been very tired from all the navigation, walked back there. But Brendan asked him to go and check the others out before they had their lights out. Grudgingly, he strutted towards them and walked as if he was forced to come along.

"So, these are the guest rooms right?"

"Yes Brendan, my dear cousin. I thought you always invited your girls you stay over here? In these rooms?"

"Must have forgotten. It has been months since I last had a wild party."

"Right. Come on, let's just go and check on them. I guess they have to be up pretty early if they don't wanna be caught that they are in the North. Oh, pass the message down, and I need to do a write up on the truce for our people. Before that, I better check on the princess. You go do that for the others, I will check on the Prince and Princess."

Brendan, who went into Hikari's room first, found out that the three Sinnoh Kids have decided to sleep together in the room.

"Hey guys, there are so many rooms available. Why did you only stick to one?"

"Don't like being separated. I feel more comfortable looking after those two. You will never know when they are going to do any hanky panky stuff." Nozomi said in a calm and reserved tone.

"Alright then, enjoy your night here. If there is anything, you can just pass the message to the servants. Tomorrow please be up by 5 am. We need to take off at 6 in the morning. Don't worry, breakfast will be served on Rayquazza. We need to make sure that no one knows our slip through, so have a good night sleep people."

"Good night!" all three of them chorused together.

Meanwhile back with Drew, he too had found out that the siblings had decided to sleep together. "So, we will be heading off at 6 in the morning. Don't worry about breakfast, it will be served at Rayquaza's top. So yeah. Have a good night sleep. The travel will be long. Oh, remember to do all your paperwork and send it over to the South. You really have to do it soon 'cause we will be flying for about a day or two. There will be food, no worries about that. SO DON'T COMPLAIN. Good night Max."

As soon as he closed the door, May said, "He is such a jackass. Idiot. Thinking that males are better than the girls aye? I will tell him, show to him and prove that we are much better. Argh! We still have to write up to the South about the truce!"

- - - -

_Desert, Route 111, 11.06pm:_

"SHIT!"

"Dearest Shinji, don't curse and swear at the middle of the night. Our ears need a break to you know."

"You, messenger boy, shut the f up. You think that you are in charge? No way, idiot. I just lost my prized possession so you better not make me any angrier. You are a stupid man who doesn't know what responsibility is, running away to hide from your assasins. If I were you, I would fight my way to win, not be a coward that runs all day long. So you better get your guts out if you are staying with me."

"You know what? Maybe I should go on my own from now on. I doubt that you need me very much. Since you think you know how to do all the things, let's separate from now on."

"Oh really? I think that you need me more than I need you. You have no money, no accommodations, and everything here is owned by me. So, you still want to leave and not do anything, by all means, go ahead."

"Grrr… you stupid ass. Why do you always win?"

Although Shinji was pretty upset by the lost of Hikari, he was happy that he knows where they are heading to right now. Home. Sinnoh. Now, he can finally relax as he know that she would be heading right into a trap. Ha. Now, he would be on the winning side, and knows that he will be the winner to claim her, as the prize. Although he disagrees with his father's methods, but he hates losing. So, now, Shinji can contact home to get ready an ambush attack. However, he needs to find a way so that her backup power would not do much damage to all of them.

Now, with Ash as his personal servant, he knows that he can fully concentrate on work, much to Ash's displeasure.

- - - -

_La Rousse City, Palace of Roses, 6.10 am:_

The seven people who were going to Sinnoh, were at the top of the building, where jets, helicopters and other modes of air transportation would land it on.

"So, just to refresh your memory, you will be sitting like yesterday. The girl with the Glameow, you will take care of the food supplies. Miss Maple, you take care of the other items. You will still sit here in front. But the supplies would be tied onto Rayquaza. All the times would be tied onto my buddy. So that it would not come off that easily. So please, take your seats. I have enough supplies for two days. Come on, let's go."

As soon as they took off, May, once again unconsciously placed her hands on Drew's waist. Even though he knew about that, he didn't really seemed to mind. He also felt that she snuggled up to him, placing her head onto his shoulder. Now, that really got Drew into a blush. Sure, he had dated a few girls before, but this one felt nice. He liked the way she placed her soft hands onto his waist and how she feels. How blissful… Ah.

- - - -

_Fortree City, 7.20 am:_

"Morning all! Breakfast is ready for all! Wakie wakie! WAKE UP YOU BIG FAT PIGS! I HAVE FINISHED COOKING ALREADY! Geez do you need to have a giant alarm everyday?"

In the room, the girls sleep on the bed while the boys slept on the ground. The room, had a queen size bed with a lot of space on the floor. So, using the sleeping bags they had, they unzipped it to make more sleeping area for them. Since there was two extra blankets in the room, the boys made use of it, incase it got cold at night.

Now, for the current situation, Brock had woken up earlier to cook breakfast. Since he always had to clean up for his brothers and sisters early in the morning, he also needed to provide them food, so he was used to waking up early in the morning. Misty, was sleeping on the bed, with her legs at one side while her body at the other, Leaf, who had been kicked down the bed by the redhead, and safely landed on Gary, who is currently cradling her with his arms. Unknown to the both of them, they were being watched by Brock, who could not hold back a small chuckle.

Walking to Misty, so that she could also enjoy the sight, he nudged her. "Misty, wake up. Look at this."

Misty rubbed her eyes groggily, looking at where Brock's finger seemed to be pointing at. Upon seeing her little friend's being all warm and comfortable, she did not want to bother them any longer. Getting her towel and a fresh set of clothing, she got out the room, leaving the two to sleep together. Hopefully, they do not do anything wrong.

After 10 minutes, Gary was waking up. That means, he realizes that the young and beautiful Leaf Sketchit is in his arms sleeping so peacefully. He also realized that his arms are around her body, with one of them draped over her and the other clutching her back. God, she felt so warm and comfortable. She looked so pure and delicate, he thought that he was looking right into an angel. Staring back into her pretty little face, he placed a small peck onto her forehead, leaving him and her satisfied with a big grin and a gentle curve on the lips.

Leaf, who was quite unaware of what she is doing, placed her hand onto his chest, while snaked the other one into his shirt. Now, this highly aroused the man who she was sleeping next to. Not sure and unaware on what he should do to her, he allowed her to explore his chest, where he plucked his you-know-what and slid her fingers onto his pectoral, running her fingers up and down, as if she was playing them as a guitar or some sort of sting instrument. Gary, now has really red face. It is brighter then the fluorescent red that you see in the highlighters, brighter then red that you see on your test paper. It is bold, bright and crimson. Now, he would really be the red dot that you see on the Japanese flag. Now, that is Gary's current situation.

Leaf then suddenly rubber her eyes, opening then, she saw a red coloured face staring back into her lovely blue iris. "Morning Tomato."

Gary did not reply. He could not reply. She still had no idea of what she just did to him, and now playing the cool and calm one is her, not him!

"Do you remember what you just did?"

"Not really, I know I was dreaming of a harp and something really nice to hug." As soon as she made that statement, she immediately regretted it. Now, she realized that she had been hugging him all this while.

"Gary, I am so sorry! I must have fallen off the bed! Sorry! Please, don't be mad! I wont remember this incident! I think I better get off now."

"Slow down," he went and grabbed her hard around her waist. Now it was Leat's turn to do the blushing. Although she wanted to break out of that stare, she just could not help it. Now Gary just gently stroked her hair and said to her, "You were so cute this morning. I want to have more of you in my bed every morning." He snuggled up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug, reducing the space in between their faces. "You need not be scared already, we've done this so many times so don't need to be afraid." As soon as this was over, he placed his lips lightly over hers, allowing her to slide her tongue into his. He did that too, allowing them to enjoy the morning with one another's embrace.

- - - -

_Ocean, 10.49 am:_

Ash and Shinji were flying. Yes, they are flying. How? Shinji made him use Mew as a transported. Well, since Mew is a Psychic type, he made use of its properties, encasing it into a box, to magnify its powers to help Darkrai levitate. Now, Ash and Shinji were sitting on a chair that was made out of clay from the desert. Since it was hard and varnished with tree sap, (Shinji, the heartless trainer cut of the poor Torterra's trunk to make parts of the chair and get sap to varnish it. Well, plants will grow back if you nurture them, right?) the seat was a perfect thing. This invention was done by the both of them, who spent their nights slogging out to have a quick escape.

"I hope this doesn't stress Mew, it may make it tired."

"I don't think so. This box will amplify its powers of levitation. So nothing will hurt it. Besides, guardians can survive without food for as long as a month. So we need not bother about that.

"Heartless jerk. And to think I thought we were a caring young man initially. I guess I have to take back what I thought of you at first. I was wrong, really wrong to think this way."

"Whatever. You sound idiotic."

The two of them got some food supplies and shared them for the rest of the day. Now, they are really tired from all the stressing out, and somehow they managed to sleep on one another's head. (I don't like gay ships, but this is to help make the story plot more interesting.)

--

A/N: Alright, here I am. Done. This time, the story for the day is a little shorter, so yeah. I hope that it would be able to suffice your appetite.(; also, I would like to request that you guys do more reviews for me. Having one review would not really help in improving the standard of the story. So yeah, I request that those of you who have any interesting ideas to send to me. (: I am having more ships here to contradict the points. Yaoi, Yuri and all are not what I like, but I like them to help create tension! Don't worry too much of the popular ships, they will be coming soon enough (; Enjoy!


	9. Acclimatize like a Fish in a New Tank

Epic Story

**Epic Story! Politics and Guardians**

9. Acclimatize like a Fish in a New Tank

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: Hello to all. Got back some positive remarks from the fellow reviewers. So now, I will try to go along with what you guys are saying. Since I tend to go out of point most of the time, I will try to keep within context.

--

It has been two days since the whole group have travelled. Everyone is having a fun time to play and enjoy, while those having a mission are busy doing what they have to. Continuing the story from two days after the Hoenn and Sinnoh group left the land.

- - - -

_Air, beneath Ocean, 7.30 am:_

May who was still resting on Drew since the night time, was having a little problem sitting up straight. After sitting for two whole days straight without standing and all, your body is bound to have muscular body ache.

"Ow, ow, ow. Hey, cant you drive your creature in a smoother manner? I can hardly move my ass already!"

"So, you think you are the only one who has problems sitting huh?"

"What? Do you know how hard a pillow you make? You don't even give me the comfort and cushioning effect that I want! And to think that you asked me to sit infront with you for nothing."

"Oh, is that so? You were to one who suddenly wrapped your arms onto my body, limiting my movements, causing me to have a sudden increase in my blood pressure, that nearly made me have a heart attack! And you complain on me being hard? Well, that is the difference between a male who works out and a girl who doesn't!"

"Ah, so you are implying that I am fat huh? Who are you calling fat? I'm 165 cm tall and my weight is only 52kg. So, I am perfectly alright, my body mass is just nice."

"HEY YOU TWO! YOUR FRIENDS HERE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SHUT EYE! STUFF YOUR MOUTH TO SHUT YOUR GAP!"

Both of them got the message. Quarrelling early in the morning, on a flying dragon wasn't the best thing that can ever happen. Now, since they were being told off by Max, they would not risk being scolded by anyone else. May started to move out and walked over to the basket where Nozomi held on tightly.

"Nozomi, it's me. Can I have two buns for breakfast?"

"Wyahhhh… morning. Don't you brush your teeth after your wake up? Have you done so? If not you can use the cup to wash your mouth. Get some of the water from the Water Gun."

"Done that already. We want to get some bread for breakfast. So can we have some now?"

"You mean you and your boy? Ok, coming right up."

Taking the bread swiftly with one hand, Nozomi handed her the breakfast. Though it was a little plain eating plain bread, it was better then nothing. You cant have a feast while riding on a jerky dragon that can kill you if you don't sit well.

May slowly made her back to the seat. Now, since there was a little trouble and there was turbulences occurring, she was beginning to lose her grip on the back. Using one arm to hold onto Rayquaza and the other to get the bread, she slowly moved and maneuvered in a queer manner. The movement was similar to a Ninja.

Now, Drew, who was waiting for her, noticed her movement was also very interesting. Although he had never really seen Ninjas in action, or watched movies or shows related to them, he noticed that the way she acted was really different. Sneaky and sly. Not to mention her speed was all the way too. He noticed that her way of moving along the unsteady dragon was magnificent too. _So, this girl is also a fighter huh? Let's see how good she is when we have a match!_

"Hey, slowpoke, you done with the breads yet? Cant you see that I am waiting for you?"

"If you think that you are all that and blah blah blah, go do it yourself!"

Drew smirked. Now, he is really beginning to like that childish part of her. Wanting to see more and play with her a little longer, Drew continued teasing her, much to everyone's annoyance.

"You two should get married and have babies. That way, you would really fit with one another."

"Kengo! What are you saying! I wont marry a bastard! Babies? They may turn out looking like him! Gross!"

"Yeah, who would want to marry this big fat piggie? I bet you have to feed more than the normal amount one pig eats a day to you."

"Hey, don't get overboard. I am no pig, and I know that you are a big fat sore loser who tries to-"

"Don't bother jacking me back. I know that you have lost. Why bother trying to reclaim what you have lost again? Besides, in the world of arguments, you will never emerge the winner if you are up against the Prince of the North. Idiot."

"Oi! Who are you calling an –"

"Guys! You know we have a little problem here! It's the Naval Blockade for the entrance to Sinnoh! You gotta be careful here!" Nozomi was really wary about this part.

"Nozomi! I thought it wasn't there when we left? How come they decided to add in a blockade? How are we going to get through there?"

"I think that they added in the blockade because WE fled by the ocean. They probably fear more decided to run so yeah, no one has giant birds that allow escape in the air, and which reminds me, we are in the air. No problem about the ocean."

"The boy is right this time. The aerial transport would be quite alright. If our cloud disguise works, we would be able to travel in without any problem. Now, all we need is just to get onto the land and-"

"MAY! SIS! I SEE LAND! CAN WE HURRY DOWN? I NEED TO PEE!"

"Shut up Max! we will land and we will eat and pee. Is that fine with you? You ought to grow up! And to think that you are my brother! Oh what is the world coming to?"

"ALL OF YOU! DON'T MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE. CLOUDS DON'T TALK!" Brendan was really pissed off with all of them. Not only are they making too loud a commotion, but they are basically forgetting the fact that clouds do not make noises. Now, they silently and swiftly sweep into the thick forest at the end of Twin Leaf Town. Now, creating a mist so thick that the visibility is limited to only 1 meter, they knew that their plan had worked.

"Alright guys, we have landed on Sinnoh. So, blue hair girl, where is this place?"

"Drew-sama, please, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Hikari Berlitz, this girl is Nozomi Majime and the boy next to me is Kengo Kongo. The place we are at now is Lake Verity and we need to get a shower. How I missed bathing! Even though the water is not that clean, I think that it would do. Hime! Nozomi! Let's all go bath in the water! And guys," Hikari's Empoleon got out and knocked them hard on their heads, giving them a blackout.

"Hikari, let's tie them up and cover their eyes. We can bath better like this. And you can use your Empleon to do a Mist attack to prevent them from looking at us."

"That would be good. Hey, your Blaziken would keep them in watch. So you get your Blaziken out and we can do things easily."

"We cant really get a clean bath though. Hime, Hikari, you have anything that would help clear the water?"

"Well, I think it is possible. Blaziken, do your stuff!"

Blaziken took off in an amazing speed. Getting a large and long twig from the ground, Blaziken was stirring the entire lake with an amazing speed, causing a giant whirlpool in the lake.

"Hime, are you sure that your guardian would not be affected? After all, it is a fire type."

"Don't worry Nozomi, we've did this many times. Sometimes, when I fall into the mud, he would run around and form a vortex so that the mud will all dry up and fall out really quick! Don't sweat it. Here, let's get ready. Take out your towels and we will do the boys soon. Come on, I think that he managed to sieve out all of the dirt already!"

Tying the boys up onto the trees, May took out all her bandanas and tied it over their faces. She was lucky that she had five pieces with her and was also very happy that it provided them a perfect shade that would hide their eyes away from the light. The boys were made to face the other trees in the area, which would mean even if they come loose, they would not catch a glimpse of them. Perfect, that would be good.

Now, as the girls are having their bath, some of the boys have regained their consciousness. Brendan, who was the first to get up noticed that he had been bounded to a hard block of material, and tied with his eyes. He realized, that he had also been gagged with an apple.

"Mmmph! Mfrhhpph!"

"Hey, can you guys hear that?"

They all turned and heard that there was a muffled sound coming from the woods. Realizing that the boys had awoken, they decided to get out and change into a fresh set of clothings.

"Mmmmph! Mrphh"

"Hey Brendan, you don't need to keep screaming, we can hear you from a distance already. Besides, you don't need to keep squirming. We will get you done soon. But first," May decided to tease him a little. "Let the girls change. We are undressed since we needed to take a bath."

Now, Brendan's face was growing red. He stopped chocking himself, and started moving towards the tree trunk. Obviously he did not like the fact that three naked women were standing out there right under his nose. Oh how the world loved to torment him with three lovely and gorgeous women standing and changing infront of him."

"MHRRMRPHH!"

"Hey, relax! We already dressed. You don't need to get all tensed and red just like this, right? Besides, it is about time we got going. You don't need a bath right? Good, so Blaziken, get them up. We will need to get going."

"Mrhphhhh!"

"Hime, we should release them first. I think that Brendan-san is struggling to get out."

"Oh, silly me. Well, we better get you guys untied. I think I really need to go for some memory retainer. That would be something that i-"

"MRFFHHPHHHH!"

"Alright, we are coming. What is your problem sir?"

May untied all of them and Brendan, who was still having a flushed and embarrassed face looked at all three of them.

"You girls talk too much. Especially YOU." He pointed his finger at May. "Hell, you talk so much I can hardly get what you say, I can hardly hear myself. And here I am trying to be a gentleman. Just get my cousin up and the rest too. I need the boy attention!"

The boys were each punched by Blaziken, exactly at the head once again. Now, they are getting a little tired since they were hit so badly at the head just now. Drew thought he just had a hangover, Max thought he got thrown at while Kengo thought there was something hard that was about to slice of his head.

"What happened just now? Sis, do you know? I heard that you were gonna shower before… YOU SHOWERED? AS IN BATHED INFRONT OF ALL GUYS?! WITHOUT CLOTHES?"

"Dude, Prince Max, that is why SHE knocked us out. So that we would not see their pathetic bodies."

- - - -

_Ocean, 1.20pm:_

Now, Ash has a severe case of diarrhea since the morning. After eating a moldy bread by accident he had containminated his body with germs and bacteria. His release was terrible. It smelt so bad, that Shinji has decided to put a clothes peg onto his nose. Sulphur did not do him good. And so did the methane. He was lucky that Darkrai was not particularly sensitive to scents and boy, was Mew glad to be contained in the amplifier. Pikachu, who could not stand the smell, returned into Ash, hiding form the horrible smell.

"Ketchum, we are going to land soon. As soon as we get there, get your ass into a hole and stuff all your shit in there. I can't bear the stench any longer. Please, just clear that chocked hole of yours. And here we are. Now, we are past the Naval Blockade that my father just added in, incase anyone decided to run away, we can see land. Darkrai, faster! I don't want to live with this pig any longer!"

"Pig? Hey, I am older than you. You should be respecting me more than I should respect you? Who are you and did you just say that your father added in the blockade? So you are the son of the Leader Cyrus Akagi? You are Shinji Akagi, the second son of the Cyrus?"

"Yeah yeah. Doesn't really matter anyway. Now, just stop being dumb and we are nearing land. Don't worry, why would they want to hurt me? If they do, they will be gone. As in they really would be gone. Now, just shut up, and wait for the landing will you?"

"My stomach hurts so badly! Can you try to be nice to me just this once? Like say some comforting words and not being so rude all the time?"

"And let you make a mess of the seat? Please, give me a break. Besides, we are in Sinnoh. And look, there are the towns. We will go to Hearthome City first. Get your butt wiped cleaned in the toilets there. they are one of the best here in Sinnoh. The one with more hygiene value here."

After descending from Darkrai Air Travel, Ash just ran into a mall, leaving Mew all alone. But just before he went into a cubicle, he suddenly remembered his other buddy was left in a box. Running back, he quickly summoned in Mew to his body and ran into the mall again.

Meanwhile, while Ash is in the toilet clearing his bowels out of his guts, Shinji was using the tracking device to search for the girl, who held Mesprit in her arms. So, she is at home huh? Well, that makes things a lot easier for all of us. Even though he does not approve of his father's method of getting other people's second guardian, he also doesn't like to let his father down. That would mean that he is either weak or incompetent. Well, now he would have to prove that he can get her, and at the same time, release her from his grip.

Taking up his handphone, he flipped the top up and started to call his brother. "Hello, This is Reiji. Who is this on the line?"

"Onii-san, it is me. Need to ask you to help me get the some troops ready at the area of Twinleaf Town. The fugitive is back, and I think that she will be ready to attack anytime. She has brought back some friends from the Hoenn region, and if I am not wrong, she will be doing some recruitment soon enough.

"Ok, but how about we do some analysis of her first. That way, we can track and plan better than what we usually do. I will tell the Leader that she is back and-"

"DO NOT TELL HIM. THAT IS THE LAST THING THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO DO. TRUST ME, YOU WOULD RATHER GO TO HELL THAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS."

"Otoutou, don't be like this. Alright, I will help you keep this a secret. Now, call me when you are free, I want to check up on you. By the way, I am not home at the moment, I am currently out traveling with Shaymin and Staraptor. So don't call the house, I don't think that anyone is there at the moment."

"Ok. Got it. See you around then."

As soon as he was done with his conversation with his brother, he went off to get some food for lunch. Well, since it was in the afternoon, one will definitely get hungry. Deciding that he should check on Ash before he gets into a restaurant or a café.

"Hey, Ketchum, you in here?"

"Yeah, how did you find me here?"

"Your smells. Sulphur from the eggs and also a lot of methane. Must be from the beef cakes that you were eating. I told you that eating too much meat would cause you problems."

"Yeah, I have another problem here too. I realized that the cubicle has no toilet paper."

"Use your socks then. Or your hands. Some people in other countries do. Why not you?" Shinji said in a mocking tone, that seemed really rude to Ash.

"Hey, its not like I am asking a very big favour from you. Cant you just go to the paper holder and get me some?"

Shinji walked towards and found it empty. "Nothing here. See you later, I'm going for lunch."

"Hey, please, do not leave me in such a state. I really want to have something to clean myself. PLEASEEEE! Don't leave me! Just buy me some tissue and that is all I need! Please, I will not bother you with my annoying and irritating questions for a week!"

"Make that two weeks, then we will have a deal."

"OK! JUST GET ME A TISSUE, NAPKIN OR TOILET PAPER! PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU!"

Shinji just swiftly walked out of the room leaving Ash in a horrible state. He checked around and found a small supermart that sold different daily necessities. Buying the packet of tissues, he got them out and threw the entire bulk into Ash's cubicle. Ash did not retort or anything, all he did was just to open the entire packet that held about 10 mini tissue packets. Grabbing out the entire stash of it, he used it to vigorously rub his buttocks clean, removing any signs of stains and dirt. Looking for a tap, hose or anything that would have clean water coming out of it, he opened up the top of the storage tank and dipped another packet into the water. Using it to clean himself, he wiped himself cleaned.

Walking out of the cubicle, Ash felt relieved and refreshed. Walking out of the toilet, he found out that Shinji was there, waiting for him.

"So, you are done huh? Good. Now we can finally go and have something to eat. I really am starved. Do you usually hang out in the toilet for more than an hour?"

"Well, sometimes, I would bring in a book to do some reading, sometimes, I would bring in my facial mask so that I would not waste time and I can also make use of the time to go and refresh myself so that I would look good and cool and-"

"Cut the crap. Not interested in your life story. All I want to know is a yes or no question. So I got it, and thank you. Let's go and eat now."

The two of them started to walk around looking for food stalls that sold reasonably fine food. While they walked past a perfume stall, Ash had and idea. "You might want to stay out of this for the moment."

He ran into the stall and pretended to be interested in all the men's scent. Spraying it on to his wrist, and more and more onto his other body parts, he even went to the extent of spraying at his buttocks when the sales lady was not looking at him. Feeling satisfied, he smelled one last bottle and said, "This smell so good, but pity that I just realized that it was my father's scent. No wonder it brings back good memories." He left the shop in peace and with Shinji looking at him.

"You are such an idiot. Fancy going into a shop to get yourself cleaned. What a cheapskate method. How low and you stoop? Besides, I am tired of argueing with you. I want to eat. Here is Yuzu Café. Has pretty fine food. Go stuff yourself. I know you can eat. And _don't_ bother saving money for me. I have enough money to spare for you. _Well, too much to spare._"

As soon as the sat down, Ash asked, "They served or we ask?"

"Haven't you been into a café before? Of course you go and ask them at the counter. Dumb kid."

Ash wanted to open his mouth and say something, but nothing came out of it. Struggling to control his temper, he just left, by stomping his foot all the way. But then, he ran back to Shinji. "Can I have some cash?"

Trying his best not to complain, Shinji took out a 100 dollar note and passed it to him. "Get all you want. Just hurry, I want to order my food too."

- - - -

_Fortree City, 2.30 pm:_

Now, Gary, Leaf, Brock and Misty are thinking of new ideas to find Ash. Gary had read the news yesterday that the North and the South are on a truce, but the boundary still remains.

Brock thought that Ash's companion was probably a person who was a terrorist or something, and since he has nothing better to do, he would follow him. However, Leaf and Misty found that too preposterous. The Ash they knew off would never befriend the forces of evil.

"But if Ash isn't really a bad guy, where would he go?" Gary questioned the both.

"Don't know, but I want to find him soon. I miss him already." Leaf said in a sympathetic tone.

"Brock, did you see anymore of the news, like any small part of the news?"

"Well, I read that they are going to Sinnoh. The prince and Princess of the South and North. They said that they have a friend that needs their assistance. Since the war doesn't really concern the entire world, the situation in Sinnoh is more grave then ever. That brings it back to the point. Is Ash's friend a Sinnoh born? A spy from there? who knows what he may do?"

"What makes you so sure that Ash is with a Sinnoh person? How can you confirm that he really is beginning to join the 'Dark Side'? what makes you so sure?"

"Well, because, there was another report, saying that just as the royal left, they were attacked by a similar attack force that caused them to nearly lose their balance! And reports showed that they are two people, one with a plum shade for a hair while the other wore a cap with a Pikachu. Sounds familiar?"

"So what are you trying to imply here Gary? What, run all the way to Sinnoh to find him? You know how dangerous it is there!"

"Misty, we are old enough to take care of ourselves. We have our second Guardians to take good care of us. So we don't need to worry at all. Besides, I told you that we must get this mission done as soon as possible."

Not wanting to quarrel any longer, Misty brought out Leaf to do some quick and last minute shopping for their trip. "Leaf, let's get going now. So yeah, let's just start getting all the things that we need. We should be leaving late at the night.

- - - -

_Twinleaf Town, 3.23pm:_

Hikari, Nozomi and Kengo had shown the 4 newcomers around the area. They were truly sad to see that all their friends were suffering. But boy were they glad that everyone here was still around, not being taken away and well, pretty much still alright.

"WOW. NEVER KNEW THAT SUCH A TINY TOWN CAN HOLD SO MANY PEOPLE."

"Brendan-san, it is because that we have a small underground base in the town, that is why you can have more people here. But most people live on the land. The base is mine. Actually, it belonged to my mother…"

"Yeah, so we are here to help her run it. Come on, I want to see how it is now. We have been away for a while, so I don't think that much has changed. Come on, we need to get going. Hey Hikari, let's bring them to the base first."

All of them were walking into the small little house, that is said to be Hikari's house. Well, even though it was small, it seemed very cozy and comfortable.

**Brendan's POV**

Wow, this is one of the smallest and tiniest houses I have ever seen in my entire life! Even though the apartments in North may be small, but this is really by far much worse than anything that I have ever come across. This is tiny! But hey, it feels rather homey. I like that part. I miss the indoor shelter. OH ALL HAIL THE INDOOR SHELTER!

_Dude, you are damnit annoying. I mean, I doubt that princess would do that by talking nonsense to herself._

Shut it Kyogre. Just because you are a whale, doesn't mean you are the best to worship.

_So now it is about me huh? So you wanna battle me? Come one then, let me out! I want to fight you!_

And risk being whisked away since this is the land where many second Guardians have been forced out to get another lad stronger? I have much better things to do. ALL HAIL THE SHELTER!

**May's POV**

Wow, this is really a nice place. I like small and comfortable places, that makes you all warm and nice in your heart. This must be a really nice place to be at. But, what was Hikari trying to say about her mother? I mean, Kengo was trying his best to hide that away, but not for long. I am going to pursue it and get that out of her. What is with her mother? Oh, here we are the entrance of the base!

"Ok, so this is where our base entrance is. We hide his behind the picture, where the secret door is."

Wow! Look at that! So, she just lifted up the picture and voila! There is the secret entrance! I can see that everyone here is looking at it with envy! Everyone thought that secret door passages are at the bottom of the floor, but not this, it is connected to the wall, bringing it down into the basement. This is unbelievably cool! AWESOME! Wow, now this is really cool. Who would have thought that they are that innovative to come up with such an idea?

"Hime, Drew-sama, Brendan-san and Max-sama, we are here at the base. This may not look that impressive here, but when we pass this boundary," Kengo placed his hands onto a small rock, which had a weird design that had an eye and three figures there. He twisted it in a code patter, there was a wall of rocks that opened, revealing a sparring room, some other rooms that was probably shelters. "Welcome to the base for the Future Sight. I am in charge of teaching them the defense techniques, Nozomi is the person who teaches attacks and Hikari is basically the brain. Though Pikari doesn't really look like one…"

"KENGO! DON'T CALL THAT! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT!" and she started to grab his cheeks and pulled it all over the place leaving red imprints on it.

"Ouch. You are a monster. Seriously."

Now, Hikari was introducing us to all of the other people, and calling us out. "This is my allies…." Well, that speech was so long , I did not bother to listen. Why would i? all I should do is just bow right? As long as my name is being called out, I think I would do what I should do. Wonder what the rest of them are thinking about now. But now, there is a chance. Hikari asked me to go into the room with her to do some planning, with the Drew Grassy Hair too. oh boy. What a day I would be having.

**Normal POV**

So, now Drew, May and Hikari were in the control room, where they did most of their monitoring and their planning in there.

"I have requested both of you to help me out, and I really need your help. Here, the base that the person Cyrus Akagi has is at Veilstone City. There is where he stays at and also where he works. He collects the Legendary Guardians so that he can recreate the world and make himself the ultimate god. By going communist, he would be blocking out the entire world from his treachery. Now, we need to start planning the route. I hope that you will not mid helping me out, this would be a really great thing for me. I really appreciate you guys leaving your war along to help my country.

"Hah, it was no big deal. I agreed into it immediately! But a certain _someone _here totally disagreed with this idea though. I wonder who he is…"

"Oi, your sarcasm has really gotten far enough ok! Can you try to be nice to me at least once a day? I never really get that you know?"

"Oh, I am so sorry that I have crushed your tiny little feelings, oh, how terrible I am! Do you want me to help your boo boo? Do you? Do you? Aww. The baby needs some love."

"I cannot be bothered with you. Such a loser. Now, Hikari, right? Yes, can you show us what you want us to do?"

"Ok, this is the map of Sinnoh. This is the Veilstone City that we are suppose to be going to get the mission done. I want to release the guardians trapped. I don't really know what would happen to any of you if you are travelling with you, but there is no life insurance. I cannot guarantee that a 100 percent of you would be back here."

"Don't worry Hikari, I will not let you down! Come, let's get going!"

Taking out the map of Sinnoh, they started to plot their movements and started to do all their movements. Now, this was going to get good. Marking out the possibilities of camping all the planning was going to take a long while.

Max was with Nozomi looking at that attack strategy that she had thought her team. This whole group of people are specializing in the attacks division. With all of them using combination techniques, which is like a contest style battle, the damage added in is most dazzling and spectacular, not to mention that it is also twice as deadly as the ordinary ones. This pretty much left no space for them to defend, and made them at their wits.

Brendan, who decided to go and see the Defense team, was proud to see that their defense technique was basically to evade, dodge and wait for the right time to strike. No attacks are needed to counter the others, but when needed to, it is shown that the attack is pretty strong too, although it seemed like they would fair better if they improve their attacks. "Kengo, that is a good strategy going on there. I think that it would be pretty cool if you improve your attack though.

"Hah, but actually, the team here is paired up with an attacker, so there wont really be a need to do much attacking. So I guess that would be it. So let's get some training for you. Wanna try out?"

- - - -

_Hearthome City, 6.32 pm:_

As it was getting dark in the Central part of Sinnoh, Shinji and Ash decided to go to the Poke Center to rest. As Shinji has done a great job concealing himself from the rest of the world, he got himself an awesome beard and a pair of shades that really made him look like Santa back from the tropics.

"I like your outfit, but I think since we are already in a room, you can get them out. I mean, are you going to sleep with this, this furry thing all over your mouth?" Ash pointed to it disgustingly, as if it was some diseased filled material.

"Yes, got a prob with that? What? Like sleeping with your Pikachu in your arms aint gay? People would mock at you. Want some more mean words?"

All Ash could think of would be to stick out his tongue at him. That was plain childish, but hey, this is the ASH KETCHUM that you are talking about so what can you expect? Well, he is mature in some ways, but the childish part of him just cant help but be his inner character. Maybe a few more years in school would do him good, but a pity that he left it already.

"So, Mr Shinji what are we eating for dinner?"

"I heard that there is another buffet downstairs. All you can eat sushi fair. Pretty good if you like them."

"OMG! OMG! OMFG! I LOVE SUSHI! WHERE IS IT? WHAT IS THE PRICE THAT I HAVE TO PAY? SIGN ME UP RIGHT NOW! NOW! I WANT THAT SUSHI!"

"You are an idiot right? Now, here is the cash, enjoy your meal and leave me alone. Thank you and good day."

Ash, who was really desperate to have sushi to eat, ran out of the room, leaving a rather lazy and tired Shinji on the chair. He did not bother taking the elevator, all he did was jut run down the stairs. Within a minute, he was down.

"EXCUSEMEMISSIWOULDLIKETOHAVEATABLEFORONERIGHTTHISINSTANCE!" Well, he was lucky that he managed to cough out all the words with one whole breath.

"Erm, sure. Right this way, here, sir, boy, the seat is here." The waitress was hesitant to serve the mad man that had just entered.

Grabbing the plate that was right infront of his face, he quickly dashed up to the table, grabbed all the sashimi and sushi and ran back into his table, gobbling them down like a starved man who has not seen food for the last 4 days.

"Gosh, the food is awwwwwwwesome. I love you sake sashimi (salmon), toro (fatty blue tuna belly)sashimi and mmm! Kajiki(swordfish)! Oh my goodness, I am in raw meat heaven! Too bad that guy did not want to come down, what a waste, now, the rest of the platter is mine!"

Now, all of the other customers were glaring at the boy with a cap. That boy is really getting onto everyone's nerves. Now, he is receiving the exact same treatment the last time he went into the buffet. (remember the time he went to Hoenn to eat?)

- - - -

_Fortree City, 7.31 pm:_

Gary had decided that they would be leaving first thing in the evening. Well, apparently the girls are still not back from their shopping spree.

"What is it with girls and their shopping? They have been out for the entire day and now they are still not back? How on earth are we going to ever get out of her and get into the land where our dear Ashy boy friend is?"

"Just chill it man, seriously Gary, if you are so worried about them, why didn't you just follow them in the first place?"

"Going shopping with women is equals to going to send me to hell. You like shopping huh? Why did not you just go with them?"

"Hey, easy here. I am not here to argue with you. Since they are not back yet, must as well we have our little dinner first. Besides, you don't want to eat cold food right?"

"Well, you are right about that. And yeah. Let's just leave them alone and-"

"WE ARE BACK! OH MY, YOU GOT DINNER READY? BROCK YOU ARE THE BEST! FOR TWO DAYS, WE WONT BE EATING ANYTHING OTHER THAN WHOLEMEAL BREADY!"

"Just sit Leaf. Don't keep making noises. Besides, we are about to eat our dinner. So you and Misty would you care to join us? Or would you be more interested in your packing and showing us your new accessories?"

"Gary! You are always this evil. I can not believe why we are still on talking terms. Ugh, lets get some food Misty. I cannot stand this idiot any longer. I need to chill. Got any iced drinks in the fridge?"

"Yeah, I think there are some here Leaf. You want me to take out one for ya?"

"That would be great Misty. Come on, let's eat!"

Soon after their dinner, they when to pack all the other neseccities that they had and by the time it hit 9 in the evening, the group left the Poke Center.

Walking out into the forest, they three Interpreters summoned out their second guardian. Looking at it, it was just a magnificent sight. Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno were all out in one light, and there you have it, the three super strong legendary birds of Kanto.

"So, who will I seat with?"

"The guy of course. We don't want to have a pervert sitting with us you know, so well, you guys can do your pervertic acts together, we ladies don't really bother. Well, both of us, Leaf and I will be taking charge of the things that we bought. Gary you just need to take care of your friend there."

"So what? You take care of the food while I take care of this weirdo guru guy?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. Plus, this time, I will be leading the way. Don't worry, we will not get lost like the other time, I have taken a lot and a lot of precautions so that we wont be caught in the same problem again. So do be a good boy and listen to us. Please?"

"I hate you girls. _Despite my conscious always saying that I love Leaf xoxo. Grr. Get lost girly thoughts!"_

"Alright then Zapdos, let's go!"

And soon, into the midnight blue sky, all three of the lovely creatures disappeared into the starry sky, leaving no trace of their existence behind.

- - - -

_Twinleaf Town, 10.34 pm:_

"Ok, so we are done with all training, dinner and planning. Well, all of us are going to go shower, right? So if you have brought your extra clothings, you can get changed in there and clean yourself up. The men's toilet is there. ladies, your changing room is next to the guys. So feel free to clean up. Oh, there is supper in the dining room. Basement, not upstairs. No one knows that we are back yet. So we need to get some cover, the house above has nothing much though. So we have prepared some bunks here, they aren't really cosy, but I think that they will make do for now. Besides, we will be traveling soon enough."

All of them nodded, and rushed into the showers. A loud sound can be heard and well, since almost all of the trainee soldiers have returned home, they seem to be the only people staying here.

Once all of them were out , changed into their pajamas, Kengo led them through another door. This time, it was much cleaner and to be exact, it was an exact replica of the kitchen.

"Like I said, I prepared supper for y'all. You guys go enjoy and have a fun time with the traditional desert here in Sinnoh. It is a Dorayaki, a traditional cake stuffed with sweet azuki beans filling. I bet that you will fall in love with this. I made this just now, so I hope you will enjoy it.

"Mou, Kengo, why are you always so nice to the guest, and why aren't you nice to me? You are so evil."

All of them all laughed at Hikari. Well, she was cute and charming in her own way, and well, everyone enjoyed being around her. Nozomi, was becoming a little jealous that her friend seems to be giving most of her attention to the boy that is their friend. Well, too close, that is what she thinks. Although they are almost like sisters, this doesn't mean that they cant get any closer, right? Wrong. They cannot be lesbians. Everyone knows that being one condemns yourself. For sure, no one in the family wants a homosexual in their house.

"Nozomi? Don't you like the cakes? Are they too sweet for your liking?"

"No Kengo, just thinking of some of the things that have been happening recently. Daijobu, I am fine." She gave him a reassuring smile, telling him that nothing is wrong with her.

After they are all done eating, Kengo brought them back into the rooms. Well, since they are many spare rooms, but the beds are mainly double deckers, the boys decided to share one room, while the girls took the other. There are two double deckers in each room, making it like an ordinary camp room. But well, this was better. The room was painted in a light shade of blue and the bed sheets were in a lovey shade of lavender.

After the boys and girls have separated, the girls decided that they wanted to have a little chit chat session.

"So, Hikari, what is it with your mother?"

Both Hikari and Nozomi cringed at this point in time. May was feeling all weird, and thought that she may have said something wrong.

"Have I said anything offensive? I'm sorry if it is a sensitive issue for you. I don't think it would be polite if I disturbed your peace."

"No! Hime, no, it is alright. I will tell you about my mother. Probably you will be able to understand why I really want to recruit you and the Northern Prince. It would be better if you understood all this."

_Flashback_

_For many years, Hikari Berlitz mother, Ayako Berlitz, had been against the Communist rule for many years. Although she had never really been into any strikes and all, but she had done a great service to her people in the Twinleaf, Sandgem and Jubilife City a great favour in protecting them from any invasion. However, as the situation got darker and grimer, Ayako could not resist but to use her Cresselia against him in a one on one fight. However, losing the fight meant the end. What she asked for was if she won, she took over the leadership role. However if she had lost she would an ordinary citizen once again. But the time given was not enough, the lack of escape routes meant that it was the end. Captured, she was locked in a cell, it did not allow any movements and well, any form or guardian releasing would mean electrocution from the cell. A terrible place to be at._

"_Please, let me go! You agreed to let me out if I lost."_

"_Yes, but do you know that I am also hunting down for the Interpreters all over? I bet you do, you are a smart women after all."_

"_No matter what, I will never let you have my Cresselia. Never will I let you and allow you to touch her. Not even when I am dead."_

"_Then we will have to see how far you will go. If you are going to give your Cresselia up now, I can give you a life of fortunes and you can lead a life that you always wanted. But, if you continue to persist like this, I guess that I can let you try death, slowly and painfully."_

"_No way am I chosing. You will never get your hands on me, or my guardian. NEVER."_

"_Fiesty, but that aint gonna work. Guards! Get her into the containers!"_

_Ayako was immediately released from the cell but was soon dumped into a cylinder filled with a foreign liquid that was related to the experiment that he was going to conduct on her._

_Sealing a mask onto her face, and tightening the top so that the liquid will not flow out, the guardians were slowly coming out of her wrist. They started bulging, growing and soon enough, it exploded, with all the body contents and Ayako's body torn and shredded in the liquid. All Akagi did was to get the Legendary Guardian. The other one was left to die with its master. Storing them in their containers they guardians were left in the containers, unable to wake up from their deep slumber._

**Normal POV**

"I got this news from two of them friends. They are currently on a mission to save those who are on a high risk on being whisked away from their house to fufil the other person's dream. They brought the ashes of my mother back, and that was the time when I decided that I have to take over the Future Sight group. I have to protect all against the evil forces. I want everyone who is lonely to have their cherished love ones revenged. So that is why I took over the lead, I want to make peace for the world and the country. So I hope that you will not disagree with my statement and all, I know I can be a little carried away, but I hope you will understand why now."

"Oh of course. You don't need to tell that to me twice. I can absorb anything easily."

"So, Hime, you like anyone recently? I think that they Prince is really hot you know. Muscular, strong, handsome, everyone would just want to have a touch from him and you got him for two whole day, and you hugged him for the entire trip, as if he was yours! So possessive of you!"

"Well… I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU.SEE YA! GOOD NIGHT!" May just ran up to her bed, taking the upper bunk so that no one could harass her. Besides, the upper bunk was also a nice place to sleep at. So refreshing and all…

--

A/N: Hey there, this chapter is finally done. Well, I hope that you will enjoy this part. I have reduced the words, cant really think of much ideas though. So I hope that it would have fewer errors, and I apologize if there are. I will not do updates so frequently any longer, I just started school this week, so you guys have a great time, I hope you will give me more reviews. I would greatly appreciate this. Enjoy and have fun (:


	10. Big D, Super P and Fairy G

Epic Story

**Epic Story! Politics and Guardians**

10. Big D, Super P and Fairy G?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: Hello all, I feel sad to say this, but I don't get any reviews lately! Not even one! Aw man, even though I don't get reviews(although I really do hope to get at least some) I will still write, I don't do things based on the number of reviews I get. I hope that you will enjoy the story as much as I enjoy it too(: So, this part will be not too long not too short, just about the usual length with all the extra crap all cut out. So now, I present to you chapter 10.

--

_Twinleaf Town, 7.20 am:_

Back in Twinleaf Town, where Hikari and the gang resided at, May Maple had awoken and decided to do some exercise. Well, she was having some problems sleeping after she had a nightmare on Prince Drew winning the contest match. Well, this was the scare for her. What happened if she lost? Would the whole world be gone? What happened if she won? Would she get him as a servant forever?

Running into the nearest toilet, which was a unisex one, she opened it, to only find Drew sitting on the toilet bowl, reading a magazine and with his shorts all gone on the floor. Looking up at him, she realized that a hot rush was rising up to her face, causing her to go scarlet. Drew, on the other hand, was desperately trying to cover the areas that are in need of privacy. Placing on hand on the magazine, screaming, "Get out of here! Cant a guy get some privacy?" He frantically waved his arms in a rhythmic pattern, but all this was not noted, as May's only thought was to get out of the area. All she did was just to run into the dojo where the students and trainees would usually have their sparring, she sat on the bench and started to catch her breath.

"What was I thinking? Staring at a guy who is almost naked in the toilet? And how careless I am to let my face turn red!" May huffed and mumbled quietly to herself. She did not want to have any red face, and neither did she want to be all anxious and unable to control herself.

"I need some water. I can't believe that she saw me like this! Will she spread the news to everyone? I hope not. I seriously don't want this out." Drew was mumbling to himself, trying to remove that flush from his face. Pink. That is the colour of his face. But what can you do about it when some one saw you almost naked, especially if that person is the opposite sex? What would you do, how would you react? What can any one do? How can you control what is building inside your body when you can hardly handle yourself?

May, who was thinking of apologizing to Drew, found it hard to come out with words that would sound sincere and yet at the same time strong and confident. Well, he won't be eating her up, that is for sure. She thought hard, but no one that came in to her mind.

**May's POV**

"_I'm sorry Drew, I did not mean to stare at you. Please forgive me, I will not tell this everyone."_

Too girlish! What would he think of me? Some little kid who got a super crush on him cause he is hot? Wait, did I just call him hot? What I meant would be snot. Yea, snot. That is right, he has hair that is so horrid, it reminds me of snot. Haha, that snotty brat. Hmm, but how can I apologise to him? After all, it was my fault for opening the door that was not locked and see him…. Wait a moment, THE DOOR WASN'T LOCKED! IF I SAID SORRY THAT WOULD BE TOO EASY FOR HIM! ARGH, THAT ASS, HE WILL GET IT, I AM SURE HE WILL! Ah, how can he get away with such a thing!! I will go and confront him, right at this very instant!

I ran towards that specific toilet, where it holds an idiot who stood there or sat there for a really long time! How long will he take to come out of here? Oh, for goodness sake, just get out! I need to pee!

"OI! YOU PIG! GET OUT! I NEED TO PEE!"

"Cant you just go to the other ones, those bathrooms there? You know that there are toilets there."

"PIG, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT, I WILL BANG THE DOOR DOWN, CAUSE A DISRUPTION AND TELL ALL ABOUT YOUR ATROCITY!"

"So now it is my problem when you did not knock the door huh? Well, I was in here first, too bad! Now, will you just let me shit in peace?"

"Oh, so now you are coming up with a lame excuse. Please, who sits on the toilet seat for one whole golden hour?"

"I do, my butt needs to have a golden hour of relaxation and fun in the toilet. Now you should really leave, you are so DAMNIT NOISY! Ahh! You are really driving nuts alright! Go to the other bathrooms and take your shower or brush or pee there! there are more than one here!"

"I want this, and that is final. NO WAY WILL I SIT HERE AND PLAY WITH YOU. ARGH, SHUT UP! I WANT TO WASH UP HERE, GO AWAY! GOD, YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A KID!"

"Please, hurry, I cant hold it much longer!" Now, my voice was turning meek! How can I ever do that? That is really exaggerated! Me and my big ego! But I want him to hurry!

"What, the fiery spit fire queen decided to shush now? Turning all soft and jelly?"

Great, I think I am going to spill soon. And at this moment, Kengo and Hikari, not forgetting Nozomi woke up too. Quick, idiot! Open up! I need to use the toilet!"

"Please, hurry… I need to use it… hurry!" Now, I sound as if I am screaming and I am practically huddled in a pile, trying my best to get hold of my bladder. My hands are on my pants, my palms are all sweaty and the best part is, I can feel my underwear getting all wet. And that is when I blew. I peed all over the floor. And I practically embarrassed myself infront of everyone.

"Hey, what is going on with the noise here! I can't get an eye shut!"

"Ne, Hime, why are you all wet at your pants, you just shee shee all over here?"

"Hime peed all over here! Hahaha! Get all the things you need to record this!"

Now, I am really embarrassed.

**Normal POV**

Back at the corridor, where May was waiting for her chance to use the toilet, she accidently lost her bladder control and decided to relief herself at the door. Now, there was a giant pool of slightly yellowish liquid on the floor, messing up May's pants. All she did was have her eyes in a colour of blood crimson red, with wet and hot tears flowing out of it. This was the first time that she had been so embarrassed infront of so many people, and the thing that she just did, it was unbelievable.

"Hime, please, don't cry, we did not really mean what we have just said, don't cry!"

"Hime, we will get you cleaned up, daijobu, it is all going to be fine."

"Come, let's get you changed, hey, what is, BLOOD?"

May looked and stared on the floor. Great. She forgot that today was also the time of the month were she had to get ready. Great, not only had she stained her clothes with her period, but also let a boy SEE, SMELL, AND ALSO TOUCH IT!

"Kengo! That is normal. I'm a girl. So you don't have to worry too much, its pretty much, well… monthly. Don't tell anyone about this, please."

Now, it seems as if everyone wanted to join the party. Now, Max and Brendan also decided to come out and mock at May's big mess up where she had not only threw away all her grace, but also her courage. Now, going into an outburst, she could only cry and cry, sobbing all those tears.

Drew, from the toilet could hear a small sob that was coming from outside, and all the chattering from the other people who seemed to have gotten up. It was only when he opened the door, did he realized that she had not only urinated all over the floor, but her menses had also can the very same day. Not thinking of anything else, he grabbed her and thrust her into the toilet with him.

"What.. What do you want with… with me!" May was speaking through the sobs with her teary voice.

"Look, it is my fault that I did not let you have the toilet, and now, I am giving it to you. Don't worry, we will clean up the mess you made, _piggy_."

As soon as he said that he ran out of the toilet, unable to stand that close proximity that they were sharing. "Well, at least I think that she'll be happy."

Now, a few hours has passed by, and it was already hitting noon. May, however, had refused to come out of the toilet door. Everyone were trying their best to think of ways to get her out, tempting with work load, with food and even eating Drew! But they all did not seem to have any effect on her, she still refused to come out of the toilet.

"Hime, it will be lunch soon! Please, come out and eat something!"

"Princess May Maple, Please pull yourself together! You don't need to hide just because my cous embarrassed you."

"Sis! Briney wants to talk to you now! He said that there had just been hit by a typhoon in Dewford City! The whole place is in ruins now!"

"Not working! I don't believe all of you. All of you are lying to me! Now jut be nice and get lost from me!!"

"MS MAPLE! GET OUT OF THE TOILET AT ONCE! DON'T THINK THAT I AM UNAWARE OF YOUR BEHAVIOUR, BUT I CAN SEE IT THROUGH THE SCREEN FROM THE MONITOR! NOW, OUT OF THE TOILET! WE NEED TO HAVE ONE OF THIS SESSIONS ON ANGER MANAGEMENT AGAIN!"

That would be Briney to all of you. That is the butler who took care, raised them and helped mature them into brave and young teenagers, on the verge of reaching adulthood.

"Max, you come in the room with us. That would mean, a private Southern discussion. And Miss May, you better be more nice. You have such caring friends and all you do is just to complain about them. Well, it is time you grow up. You are already 17 and this year, you will be turning 18, and that will mean that you will officially take on the throne! How can you continue with such an immature attitude? I really wonder how the people have received your support."

"Well, it is not like you have been through such embarrassment right? Infront of everyone, including your nemesis? Well, I think that I should ignore you then, since you don't even want to give me an ounce of comfort."

"I have to start to treat you like a grown up. A young and refined young lady, not a spoiled child who cries over a bruise on the knee. Knowing you, I think that you would already be thinking of something to rebut me back, Milady, don't you worry, Briney the old sir will retire soon enough. Now, good day to all, I do hope to see you in a better state, Ms Maple."

After the chat, May was in a by far much worst mood for the rest of the day, she was like a living landmine, one wrong move and BAM! There she went.

- - - -

_Veilstone City, 9.28 am:_

**Ash's POV**

Now, here is a quick recap of my life story for you. Well, I am a nice man to begin with so why not I begin the day nice and fresh? Who knows, I can even write a story about my life! I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, which hails all the way from the grand and magical Kanto! I have been living there since the first day I was borned, and I only left there once, when my mother brought me to Johto for a holiday! Wow, I will never ever forget this day! I love this place like shit man!

However, all the love and the peace were all short lived, when my identity as an Interpreter, Keeper of Mew the Phantom was discovered. No one, no one knew about this, but when the news was out, it just spreaded like wildfire with no boundaries. Now, this was like madness. My silly little secret was out, and the worst part about it, is that I am being hunted down by my own people, who claims that I am evil, the person who brought the dead guardian back to life, blah and more blah. But now, things have changed, I have decided to abandon my old life and go for a new change. I, am now on the run, a fugitive.

I ran all the way to Hoenn, which was the only boat that was living the country at that time. Well, I did not want too much attention, so I decided to take the ferry instead of the jet. Well, so much for the motion sickness, but I got over it by the second day. Once I had arrived at the wonderful place, I realized that I have been into a part of where the beaches shone in the sun and baked with love. At this very moment, I met a boy that I loath so much, I wish he was a piece of bread so that I can shove him down my throat! Oh, that would be so wonderful eating him with delight! Ohohohohoh! Now, I think I have lost my sanity. But who cares? I don't, I just want to live life without fear!

So, apparently, I met up with that guy. Called himself Shinji. Well, he did not really bothered giving me his full name, and after a intense battle, I finally lost, much to my despair. Well, at that very moment, I just had no idea and I am regretting every moment in my life about this very moment, but I wanted to travel with him. Oh stupid! Oh well, he agreed, revealed to be a Communist from the Sinnoh region. Well, since I have nothing to do, I decided to play along with him not revealing his presence to the authorities.

But alas, I soon regretted, hoping to escape this utter useless life. I was made into his personal maid, carrying and doing all his dirty work! I remembered that there was a time he messed up the bathroom, and made me do all the cleaning! He told me that I had to freshen it within 2 hours, and what was that about! I don't think that he should have done that, but needless say, I managed to keep an excellent maid image. Well, maybe I should start and agency for the maids and teach them how to clean cook and wash. What do you think! I think I will earn a lot and a lot of money! Oh great! I am going nuts! And back to where i was going to. I was going to do something grand and magnificent, that's right, I was about to leave the club when-

"YOU STUPID BOTTLE OF KETCUP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TOILET?"

Rubbing my sore and dry eyes, trying to get the sleep out of it, I realized that I have puked all over the toilet yesterday, thanks to that sushi with little wasabi. Great, I dirtied the whole place and now, I know what exactly he will be saying.

"YOU BETTER GET THE TOILET CLEANED UP NOW! I WANT IT GONE NOW NOW AND NOW!!" great, he has gone ballistic.

I grudgingly woke up from my wonderful life story, and trudged to my bag, taking out cleaners and a pair of rubber gloves. I took a rag from another bag and started washing away the stink from the toilet.

_Note to self: Never stuff yourself with sushi unless you have a strong stomach._

**Normal POV**

Shinji was simply horrified. Horrified with the disgustingly dirty bathroom that he was about to use to brush up from the morning sleep. Now, he would have to wait, all thanks to somebody's inability to eat raw fish

"Gosh, who stills puke all over the floor except the toilet bowl?"

Planning on how to hit the Interpreter with Mesprit, he took out his laptop and his GPS tracking device, he found out that she was hiding back in her base. Twinleaf Town.

"That would be easier than I thought. I expected her to go elsewhere, but this would do too. Now, I have to get there as soon as I can, and I also need this dufus to help me with my workload, such an ass really needs to be trained."

Switching it on, he started to type in all the plans into his documents. Well, the website that he first went into would be his military site, where all the General have access to. That also includes all the good info that you can get out without being spied. The site is secured, or else all the information would be leaked out. But now, there was more worry. They have already added in the latest news that the Hoenn Leaders from both North and South are coming over to assist the Interpreter and her friends.

"How does she does all this things? Seduce the guy and be the girl's bestfriend? She much have a really good technique. But that will not hold me back, never will something so puny stop me from going all front and full throttle."

Seeing all the news that he needed, he decided to plan his attack well. He would need at lease two to three troops that will come assist him. Considering the fact that there are about 3 interpreters with that girl,(he doesn't know that Brendan and Max are one too) Shinji decided to ask his brother to assist him with this upcoming battle, despite all the protest that he will make and claim against him. But that wouldn't really bother him. Nothing will stop him until he gets over with something. He hates disappointing his father, his brother and most importantly, HIMSELF.

"OI, PIG! YOU DONE OR NOT!"

"Yes sir, would you like to have breakfast in bed too, HUH, HUH, YOU WANT KNUCKLE SANDWICH?"

"Whoever gave you the right to raise your voice against the son of Cyrus Akagi really needs to get a punch in their face. Did you teach yourself that?"

"Wait a moment… you just said your father is CYRUS AKAGI?! That mad man trying to kill the entire universe?"

"Yes, even though my father's thoughts are perverse and sick, I would prefer if you do not insult him right infront of me. He is still, afterall, my father."

"I think I'm gonna faint." And soon enough, a loud thud was heard from the toilet.

"Whatever."

- - - -

_Twinleaf Town, 12.32 am:_

So, the seven little kids who are now incharge of running the base have finally decided leave it. Bringing as many needs that they could carry around, all of them bid their fellow members good bye, in hopes of defeating the evil and insane Cyrus.

On the way, Hikari was getting worried about her town's people and her fellow members in the base. Everyone was trying to comfort her but it grew worse when she started mumbling nonsensical things to herself.

"No… if i…. no, that wouldn't work… if I tried this would it… I don't think so… how about I do this…"

"HIKARI CHAN! Are you alright? You seemed pretty spaced out already. How about you tell me all your problems?"

"No Kengo, it is fine, I think it will be alright. I am doing some calculations so I don't think that would be bothering you! Daijoubu! I am all genki and ready to go!"

"Now now, you need to calm down, I know you are anxious, afraid to mess things up, but don't worry, like I know you will succeed I am sure that you will not prove me wrong! Trust me, I know what it is like to be nervous Hikari!"

"Yeah, seeing how she was this morning, I bet we have watched one of the best shows ever!"

"What? You take that back about what you said about my sister! You are all the trouble and the cause why she was like this! You shut your big fat hairy mouth!"

"So, you are calling my cousin a hairy monster huh squirt? Shorty, you are already 13 and you have yet to grow tall! Why bother insulting others when you can insult your own self!"

"EVERYONE PLEASE! I AM TRYING TO CALM DOWN AND ALL YOU DO JUST WOULD BE MAKING NONSENSICAL NOISES!" that kept everyone quiet for the moment, well, at least they were not noisy any more. They just stood there, staring into the blank emptiness of Hikairi's sapphire pools and realized that she was having some emotional breakdown.

"Look, I am not the leader material kind of person. I would really appreciate that if you are going to follow and help me out, the least you could do is just to keep quiet! I want to have peace to think well, please, I am begging you, don't irritate me anymore! I cannot handle this anylonger and I fear for all of your safety! Staying here in Sinnoh, the last thing you would want is to be permanently removed from your guardian and then die without a title!"

All were quiet and stared silently at the girl's outburst. The cheery Hikari had disappeared, and now, she was just venting all her anger onto them.

"We're sorry, please forgive us, we never really meant to irritate you and cause you any discomfort!"

"Hikari, please, I don't want to see your eyes all tear-stained ok?" Kengo lifted up his fingers and wiped them gently off her porcerlain face. Nozomi, was getting all uncomfortable seeing their intimate public display of affection. A giant jealous monster seemed to be growing out of her heart, like a tumor in the body.

"Hey, spacing out again Nozomi? You seemed to be doing that far too often."

"I'm fine Brendan-san. I think we should continue walking anyway, its really important."

As they walked, somehow, Drew felt really uncomfortable; it felt as if they were being followed.

"Eh, spitfire, you feel something?" a soft rustle that was at the bushes came out and an apple rolled out onto the floor.

"Not really, but there is something coming towards us. I feel something, no, two things approaching, wait, LOOK UP THERE!"

Two dark shadows that were appearing out of no where were suddenly running towards them. As they ran, they felt that they were being pinned by the creatures that were following them. Fast, swift and tormenting, they speed was exhilarating. But what was following them?

"Blast Burn, now!"

"Surround them with Leaf Storm!"

Two giant yet magnificent attacks appeared infront and behind them. They were obviously caught in an ambush. Leaf Storm was surrounding them in a circle and the Blast Burn, well, it just made a large and huge impact on the leaves, causing them to be like small little ambers that would burn upon coming onto anything flammable.

"Now, you show yourself! Who dares intrude into the lands of the sacred Verity?"

"Answer or you will face ultimate destruction!"

"If you do not reply,"

"It will give us the consent,"

"TO ATTACK ALL OF YOU!" the two mysterious creatures were not only finishing each other's sentences, but also speaking in unison. However, Brendan did not seem taunted by this and went on saying, "Magnificent! You two are really two peas of the same pod! You can even finish each other's sentences, if I am not caught in such a situation, you two are perfectly in sync with one another! You guys are one of a kind!"

Suddenly, both of them went onto the ground, hopping down with grace from the tree branches that they were on. hiding with the shadows, concealing their faces, the one with a beret over his head, said, "Why is she doing here! I thought she left and betrayed the Future Sight!"

Hikari, who was trying to figure out who they are, just walked right out of the fiery ring, by jumping over it, and dragged that poor boy out.

"Hey, let me go! You! Hikari, stop, hurts!"

"Gomen, Koki-kun! I did not mean to hurt you! Huh, KOKI?"

"Hey, you forgot all about me, AGAIN!"

"Gomenne, Pearu-kun! I forgot that you are with him, well, you did not really chat much with me, how am I to know!"

"Wait, you mean all the attacks were done by the dynamic duo, Koki and Pearu?"

"Kengo-san, it has been a while, how long was it since we last met?"

"The last time, I guess when you required help from me to get a date with Hikari aye?"

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" Koki dragged Kengo into a corner, saying in a low voice, _"She still doesn't think that I am serious about this!"_

"Hey, what's there to be shy? We can both try winning her heart! Heard that she is really hard and shy when it comes to admitting who she likes. So, wanna be my rival?"

"Sure thing! Well, get Pearu in too. It is so obvious that he is head over heels in love with that lassie we all wanna get."

"So, how is life?"

"OI BOTH OF YOU! I WANT TO INTRODUCE TO YOU MY KNEW COMPANIONS! WE NEED TO TALK!"

Grudgingly, the boys walked over to their place, where the Princess and Prince of both the South and North were at.

"Dude, who are those people, seems really scary to me."

"Koki-san, relax! They are really nice people, but for your own safety, keep at least one meter distance from the girl. She's the shit man! As in, she really kicks everything out of you! Not your average pop princess I would say."

"Princess? What kind?"

"She is the Princess of the Southern Hoenn. The boy with the glasses is her younger brother, Prince of Southern Hoenn. The other man with the green hair, he is Prince of the North and that one in that funny weirdo hat is his cousin. Well, they are all powerful creatures. Infact, they are just like your, Interpreters!"

"What? You mean they are like Hikari, Pearu and me? Interpreters!"

As they walked over, Hikari and Nozomi introduced the other four new members who were here to help them in their mission. Both Koki and Pearu agreed on joining them in their travelling mission.

"So, Koki and Pearu, how did you guys get to know the lovely Hikari?" Brendan asked.

"Well, we stayed in Twinleaf. Infact, we were born there. although we were not that close initially, but after my parents were sent to the labour camp at Snowpoint City, I sought help with the Future Sight. Until now, I still have no clue on my parents, whether they are dead, or alive. All I have is my little sister, who works with the Future Sight too. there was where I met the lovely girl that became the stars of my life." Hikari, blushed upon hearing the comment.

"I found her in a similar situation. After my father left the family for no apparent reason, saying he want to train and get stronger in this situation, I found myself being all alone after my mother was sent to a labour camp and never came back. I am not sure where she was sent to, that all happened years ago. But now, I just want to help the world be a better place. I want all the corruption and the atrocity to end this very instant. I found Hikari on the streets on day, and begged her to take me in her home, and that was the time where my love blossomed for her too…" Now, Hikari turned into a shade of bright pink, emphasizing her embarrassment.

Hikari then explained that she found them when they were about seven to eight, and coincidentally, all of the Sinnoh kids were born on the same year, With Koki being the eldest and Hikari the youngest.

"Well, I guess we cant just stand and talk all the time right? Come on, let's get going. I know that Sandgem Town is not too far, and that area is also protected by the Future Sight. I also want you guys to get there safely, that way we can discuss more things. Right?"

As they walked, they noticed something amiss. They air was getting heavier, and visibility was reducing. It was soon turning very foggy, which was an unusual circumstance that was happening here at Route 201. Here at Route 201, the skies are always bright and clear. But now, something seemed to be wrong.

"Everyone," Max said in a commanding tone. "Stay close to one another! We cannot afford anyone to go missing like this! The fog is getting thicker by the second. We cannot fly up too, we will be caught easily in this horrid weather!"

Now, everyone was locking their arms with one another. Drew grabbed a hand that was closest to him, which also happened to be May's hand, Brendan caught hold of May's other hand, which also took her by surprise. Max got Nozomi's hand and Kengo got Hikari's and Nozomi's hand. Koki, held onto Hikari and Brendan and lastly, Pearu was fished by Max.

"I cannot see in here! Can any of you see anything!"

"Apparently NOT!"

"Oh my gosh, we are all going to die in here!"

"Shut up! We are not going to die just as yet! I won't die just because of a stupid fog!"

They decided to move slowly, hoping to reach a town soon enough without banging into all the tall trees.

- - - -

_Oreburgh City, 2.10 pm:_

The Kanto search party arrived onto Oreburgh City, in hopes in finding their pal Ash.

"Hey, we are here, do you think that we should get something to eat?"

"Or at least not look so glamorous? I mean, look at us! And look at them! Their sense of dressing is pretty poor. We need to blend with the crowd. Cannot look this pretty and suave any more you know."

"I understand, but how are we going to blend in? all of them just wore simple clothes that were mainly faded shorts and faded shirts, that looks really old and dirty."

"Simple. We just use some of the lemon juice to the clothes. I am sure that it will fade it overtime. It definitely will do good, I am sure!"

"The only thing is, I don't want to lose my precious clothes! hey hey hey! Look there! do you guys see what I see?"

They other three of them turned to see what Misty was saying. Apparently, it was a clothes line, that was hanging clothes for both males and females. Without considering too much, they just ran and got what they could get.

"Oi! SONO BAKA! YOU STOP STEALING AND COMEBACK!"

After running into a deep cave, they found out that they lack the light to change. Gary was about to get out his Moltres, when Leaf and Misty asked him not to.

"Why not? I mean, I can hardly see what I will be wearing, so why not just light the entire area?"

"You are suppose to be less dense than Ash! We are girls! We cant possibly be changing infront of you right? And that pervertic ass! Who knows when he will come round and grope us at the back or the front?"

"Hey, you are insulting my integrity! I am not like this, and I am sure that you know what kind of person I am!"

"A pervert who has very low self esteem, rejected by the Joys many and many uncountable times."

"Anyway, you guys change first. We, the ladies, will be doing this laterrrrr." Misty said in a pretty relaxed tone.

The boys took off their shirts and replaced them with the half dried shirts, and took out their pants, wearing the uncomfortably tight shorts.

"I feel like a rejected doll from the toy factory."

"Don't worry, I am sure you don't look like me." Brock was in a girl's short. It was especially tight at the hips, which looked as if they were about to explode any moment.

"Yo girls, you have any larger pants? Brock is gonna blow anytime soon!"

"As in where? I mean, he blows so where?"

"The shorts will burst! If you don't hurry, I will make sure you let him wear your pants Leaf. That way, means you wear your skirt!"

"Fine. Geez, you are sure annoying for a guy at this age!"

Soon enough, the boys were done changing.

"Now," Both Misty and Leaf shoved the boys out of the cave, "Don't enter until we are done changing!"

Being girls, it was obvious that they would take a longer time to change, as they had to keep up their image despite looking so bland already. But no, that wouldn't stop them too. Taking their own sweet time to doll up and look fresh, the boys were getting annoyed. They have sat down for 15 minutes, and were beginning to lose their cool already.

"YO! Hurry would you?"

"Not yet, I have yet to finish tying up my hair!"

"My hair's not that straight yet!"

"Hey, you dressed already?"

"Yeah, why d'ya ask?" Leaf asked questionably.

Without wasting any moment, the boys went into the cave and dragged the ladies out of the room. Ignoring all their protest and anger, they managed to dragged them out of the cave, incase they started to kick up stones and pebbles that would be hitting their faces, causing a rock slide and many more things you do not want to know.

After that weird and yet uncomfortable event, the group started to plan on how to find Ash. Sinnoh is larger than Kanto, and being a hilly country, there are surely more obstacles that they have to face this time. Now, the really are running short of time. The Kanto people are waiting for them, and yet, they are sitting here doing nothing to help their country.

After a short planning, they thought of staying at Orebourgh City once more, and decided to wait for him there. Well, he had to pass through there right?

"NO! OREBOURGH IS AT A DEAD END! GO THERE AND DIEEEEEEE."

"Ok, then where too? any place that would not be too far from here? I am really getting tired from travelling up and down from all the places! I still want to study!"

"Ok, Misty, how about this? You go home with your Articuno, I bet no one would even notice that you are already back!"

"You are really a leader, aren't you?" Misty's words were dripping with sarcasm. Well, they hurt, really badly.

The whole crew thought of travelling to the Jubilife City, but thinking that their friend would go to somewhere further up, they moved their plans to Eterna City, and thought that it would be the best place to be at.

Ok, and now they are ready to move.

- - - -

_Route 202, 4.20 pm_

Back at the place, where the largest travelling group was at, all of them are feeling bored, tired and also, irritated.

"Where is that Sandgem place you are saying?" Max whined. That was his style, always being always complaining and stuff when he is upset and tired.

"Max, can you just shut your mouth! We are all tired!"

"Max-sama, if you are tired, I can let you have a ride on my Torterra today, it would be a perfect sedan for a being like you. Please have a ride on my good friend."

"No one is to pamper my baby brother. He's going to be fourteen soon and if he doesn't learn how to take care of himself, I will swear I will pluck out every single teeth of his so that he can no longer whine."

May had this problem of having random outburst, scolding and chiding anyone that comes in between her. She also has this jealous streak that always comes when Max gets special attention. But all this talking was bringing them to no where, they were still stuck, they could not go anywhere and they were simply in a daze. All the paths that they have taken seem to lead them to no where.

"Does anyone have a GPS system?" Max asked in a curious manner.

"What is a GPS? It sounds really technological!" Hikari questioned curiously.

"It is sorta like a tracking device, where you can either locate current position, or something that you are looking for. Don't really be afraid or anything, it is just technology. Maybe you have not seen it as the soldiers would take them all away if you had them anyway."

"True. Hey!! You see there! It's a Lab! I know that lab from anywhere! That is Professor Rowan's lab! I think that should be it! We are finally at the Sandgem Town! Hurry! We need to get there before the fog closes onto us again! Come on, don't lag behind, this isn' the best time for this!"

Sprinting behind Hikari, all except Max managed to catch up with her.

"Where is my brother?"

All eyes turned back to stare back into air, realizing that there is no Max around anywhere.

"MAY! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE HERE, I'M SCARED OF LONLINESS!"

"Max, its all gonna be fine. Here, I, I am just right here, come on don't be afraid."

Max went into May's arms for a hug, hoping that her love for him would warm him up. he was so afraid, that he was crying.

"Eh, what was that all about?"

"Erm, some childhood trauma, don't really need to know the details, except that he is just claustrophobic."

"Hmm, alright then Spitfire, I guess that your brother is just special."

Hikari, who had gotten all excited in meeting the Professor, decided to run all the way into the labortary, and to find that there was no one in there.

"Professor? Where are you? It is me, Hikari Berlitz. Hey, don't be like this, where are you?"

Walking through into the dark corridors, all of them felt a foul smell rushing through their nostrils, something so pungent, that it was really revolting.

"No, this cant be, it cannot be true! NO!"

A scream so piercing, that it sent the Mukrows flying. Hikari, seeing the corpse of her favourite Professor, was devastated. Despite the maggots that were crawling all over it, despite the rotting flesh that was ready to fall apart, she still ran towards it, collapsing infront of the figure in great despair.

"Professor, Professor, how could you be so cruelly tormented! Why have to treated you like this! Why?"

"Hikari!"

"Hikari!"

"HIKARI!"

"HUH? What?"

"Dude, wake up. You are like screaming your head off like some Professor is dead! You keep saying his name like there was no tomorrow or something like this Missy." Brendan just zoomed into the conversation, causing her to fall in a state of shock.

"You… you mean that it was just a dream? Then where are we now?"

"Hikari," May said in a calm voice, "Its all going to be alright now. We are inside Sandgem Town now, so there isn't anything to be afraid. Besides you should be thankful for the boys, they carried you all the way here! Especially Koki, he really did a lot of carrying by letting you ride on his shoulders and Kengo too, carried your bags."

"So where is this building?"

"We are in the Poke Center. Is there anything wrong here?"

"No, it is just like, some nightmare I guess! Well, I am all fine, you guys should rest too! Sorry for being such a pest for now. Come on now, I guess that you guys should have a good rest too. Go to bed now, I think it is really late!"

"Erm, Hikari? What do you mean go to bed? It should be wake up from bed time. You slept through the entire journey. It is already half past nine."

Grabbing Drew's arm, which had a watch at his wrist, the clock face indeed showed her what time it really was.

Everyone just stared at Hikari, who also did the same by staring back at them in their face. This game continued for 5 minutes, until Max decided to walk out of the room for breakfast.

"Gonna get stuffed. Who's with me?"

Soon, All the boys followed him, followed by May and Nozomi. When Hikari was the only one left in the room, she started to have a mental talk with Mesprit.

"_Mesprit, did you see what I dreamt? Do you know what it may mean? You know that sometimes I dream of prophetic messages right?"_

"_I do not know what it meant, but I know what something bad is about to happen to your beloved professor, it is time you go check on him. His laboratory is located very near here, but I suggest you should go and check it with someone, do not go there alone."_

"_Thanks Mesprit. Should I go now?"_

"_After something your have eaten. You need your energy to run and I think you should go. Don't let them worry about you any longer. They fear for you. Get your friends with Big D and Super P around. I think that they would be much help for you in your mission. Having Empoleon and me would be good, but if you have more companions, that would be even better."_

Making her way down into the common canteen where they all had their food, Hikari prodded along the way walking down in silence

- - - -

_Route 208, 10.30 pm_

**Shinji's POV**

Now, we are camping at this guy's house, named the Berry Master. Well, he was so happy that Ketchum appreciated Poffins and Berries, that he offered us a place to stay at so that we can eat more food. I am glad that now, I have a proper bed to stay at. That is good news. However, I am really upset by the fact, that we have to stay in the same room!

They dinner, was alright. The family was pretty fine and all I remember would be the boy travelling with me, or rather the man, was walloping all the food one the table. Impressive much. He took out all the food on the table, that he got the man so happy, we were given more food supplies. Hurray. How happy can I get? So for now, we are packing up all the supplies and I am really happy that I have food and now, I really-

"Get off your computer. Stop blogging. I want to get some rest! Off all your lights already would you?"

"Who is your boss?"

"You are…" Well, he has to resign to his fate. He agreed to come here and be a maid of mine. Well, he deserves this. Fancy asking your boss to do something that he cannot.

"Hey, do you see that? All the skies are really getting darker by the moment! It is as if there is a giant figure flying up in the sky too!"

As I edge closer to the window sill, I realized that it was that time of the month again, where my father would release his Giratina for a monthly feast. Giratina, would just swoop onto any creature sucking up their life. Well, so long as you are in a house, a cave, well, basically a shelter, you would be fine. I'm glad that I managed to crawl in a save my sorry butt.

"Oh that is just Fairy G. My Father's Legendary."

"Oh, I see. Well, good night. Don't let your bed bugs bite!"

"What ever."

--

A/N: Well, I have fininshed the chapter. Hope you guys like this. I took a while to update, as

I was about to abandon the story

I found out that a large number of people were not giving me reviews, and I basically could not think of anything to go on, so I was not interested in updating.

I was too busy with school, that I practically had no time to do updates. Now that I am done with my CTs, I can come update.

Too busy with my extra curriculum. Did not have time to come here and write.

So, in the event I do not update any longer, you know the reasons. Have a good day ahead (:

crabbermaniac


End file.
